Uchiha Change
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Naruto wasn't born in the hidden leaf, he was born into the waring era in the Uchiha, to non other than Madara. But he and his younger sister, Kushina, was sealed away. It wouldn't until 100 years before they would walk the land again... will they be able to find happiness? Or will they end up like their mother or father? Don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Kushina and Naruto

The Uchiha clan looked at their enemy, Madara was at the front, Izuna next to him and his children behind him. While Madara loved his brother, there were times that he forgot he had children, seeing as they spend most of their time with his 'wife' in the land of darkness, but it was time for the two to train with the Uchiha, but his son had been there for about two years.

Kushina and Naruto were both looking at their enemy, it was time that the Senju clan fell or they died. The younger girl had just turned twelve, while her brother was fourteen, so while Naruto had been on the battlefield, major ones, his sister had just joined. Something that Naruto feared, just like he feared Kushina running into Mito, Tobirama or Hashirama.

Kushina was just glaring out them, trying to unnerve her enemy, just like her mother, but she knew that they weren't going to be unnerved by her… they didn't know her, or who she was. She and Naruto didn't go around claiming to be Madara's children, through Naruto mostly looked like him, with unruly black hair, but unlike their father he kept his hair short, keeping out of the way when he fought. She was glad that her hair was only about hip length, Kushina was glad that she had her mum's straight hair and not her father's spiky mess. While she believed it looked lovely on her male relatives, she thought that she'd look silly. While the others ran off into battle, Naruto held his sister back. He didn't have a good feeling and knew that they were going to have to watch their back.

"Brother, why did you stop me?" Kushina asked as she looked at the battles around her, already people were died or dying. Why did they have to fight? All Naruto wanted was peace, Kushina wanted it too, but she just liked scaring people.

"Little sister, something's going to happen," Naruto said looking around the battle field, his eyes a bright red "May we watch each other's back?"

"Of course, brother," Kushina answered. She would gladly fight at her brother's side, the same thing they did when they were with their mother's clan, the day before she left, there was a battle and Kushina was the only one who was left alive. Madara was still in grief, and was dealing with it the only way he knew how, by killing the enemy it was the reason that he hadn't gone after Hashirama and the reason Izuna wasn't fighting Tobirama.

Kushina and Naruto nodded, and soon joined in the bloody bath. The siblings were able to take down many before they ran into the three Naruto feared. Since Madara and Izuna weren't after them, they were free to fight whoever they wanted and sadly, it was them.

"I didn't know Madara had children," Hashirama said.

Mito just looked at them, this is what she fear. She knew that her cousin Hina had dead, that her children would go to the Uchiha compound. She didn't want to kill her nephew and niece.

"Uchiha," Tobirama spit like it was poison on his tongue, it might as well be. He didn't know that the two in front of him, given the fact that they had spent less than three years with the Uchiha and were mostly known as Kushina and Naruto Akumu.

"Senju?" Kushina asked. She didn't know who they were, but the way the old guy with the white hair spit her father's clan's name. She knew that he was the enemy.

"So what if we are?" Naruto hissed. He was trying to cover his sister's confusion, it didn't matter since they had missed the question and took it as Kushina saying their last name.

"So now we fight!" Tobirama shouted. The white haired ran at the two black haired children, while Hashirama stayed with Mito, he didn't want to kill children and wondered how many had to die before this war would end.

"Hashi, I don't want to kill them," Mito said. Her bright red hair was tied in buns, but she had sorrow in her violet eyes "There Hina's children,"

Kushina and Naruto kept an eye on Tobirama as he _'Water style- Water bomb jutsu' _and a giant water ball came at them, Naruto knew that water was weak against earth and he shouted _'Earth style- Earth wall jutsu'_

"You can give up Uchiha," Tobirama had a weakness for children, but if they didn't stop fighting he would have no choice, but too get rid of them.

"Don't worry Mito," Hashirama said. He had an idea, but he had to make sure that Madara was busy. If he wanted peace than he had to make sure, that he didn't know it was them that did anything to his children "Why don't you seal them? Than one of your grandchildren will be protected,"

"Keep them, busy," Mito said. She would need a scroll and sometime, she had a scroll… so she needed her husband to keep them busy. They might have been married to give the Senjus and the Uzumakis a tighter bond, but she still loved him.

The fight between the three wasn't getting anywhere, anything Tobirama throw at them, Kushina or Naruto would block, both had their Sharingan active, neither had tried anything. While Naruto was the best fighter for his age group and Kushina was one of the strongest fighters in the Akumu clan, when Naruto left, they knew they were slightly weaker than Tobirama. In both strange and battle experience.

_'__Fire style- Dragon style jutsu' _Naruto shouted, he knew that Kushina was going to click into his plan and she soon shouted _'Wind style- Gale Palm' _when the wind hit the fire jutsu, it got twitch it's size.

"I tried to warn you." He said, that's when the fight begin.

_'__Water style- Water bomb jutsu'_ he shouted as a giant water bomb came to us I know the perfect one to get it.

_'__Earth style- Earth wall jutsu' I_ shouted then a giant mad wall comes out of the ground. Naruto jumped onto the wall and shouted

_'__Fire style- Dragon style jutsu' _a fire dragon come and went to attack Tobirama.

_'__Wood style- Wooden gate' _

Both siblings looked at the two who were joining the battle. Naruto knew that they were going to die, only his father and uncle were able to match Hashirama and Tobirama. He didn't like the fact that his aunt was there, that meant someone from his family was going to kill them.

Kushina always loved Mito, she was the one who taught her sealing and because of her, she was a sealing master, she was able to do level ten seals with ease. Before Mito was married off, she would visit them, and Kushina spend three years at Mito's home learning sealing.

Mito took this to jump onto the wooden cage, the flame went out before she got on and the wood wasn't burned because her husband out enough chakra into it _'Seal style- paralyse jutsu'_

"Mito! What are you doing?" Tobirama asked. He knew his sister in law had a reason, but he didn't know that they were relate. He only knew at the moment that these were Madara's children, and since their father hadn't come to save them, that they were strong or he didn't know he had children.

"You're sealing as away?" Kushina asked her aunt. Naruto didn't spend time with Mito, he only trained with Akumu and Uchiha, while Kushina had trained with Akumu, Uchiha and Uzumaki. Sadly, both of them had also unlocked the last known stage of the Sharingan, the less of the Akumu clan had triggered it.

"You asked what I was doing?" Mito asked Tobirama, while looking at the dark grey eyes of her beloved niece, and the black eyes of her strong nephew "I'm making sure, my cousins children don't die!"

"Mito, no matter what mum loved you," Kushina said. She remembered her mother's death, she was the only one who was able to live that day "It's going to be a while before we see her,"

"It sounds like mum to say something like that," Naruto said "If you're going to give the Biju to other nations, be warned,"

"Those who have them sealed," Kushina said "They will only be treated like monsters, hide the fact that they have something sealed,"

"No, they will see the difference," Hashirama told them. He didn't know the two, but something made him think about their words. His only hope that this will make Madara see that they need peace and for the wars to end.

"You have too much faith,"

"Kushina's right, you'll see," Naruto said. He had to warn them, he saw how some people in the Akumu clan treated Kushina for the ten tailed wolf in her. Mito didn't know and their father didn't know, only the Akumu clan knew "Don't say we didn't warn you,"

_'__Seal Style- Human seal' _Mito said. The white scroll was on the wooden prison, black ink on white and Naruto was glad that he wasn't going to have to fight. That Kushina wasn't going to have to risk her life in some meaningless battle.

"Thank you," Naruto told them, before both he and his sister disappeared. Tobirama and Hashirama didn't know what he meant by that, however Mito knew and it broke her heart that he was happy being sealed away, if it meant getting Kushina to safety.

Both Kushina and Naruto would be sealed away for the next hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Natsumi Uzumaki

Natsumi found getting the forbidden scroll easy, all she had to do was use her 'sexy-jutsu' causing her grandfather to have a blood nose. The fact that she was able to run away from ANBU, all she had to do was learn one jutsu from the scroll and Natsumi was going to do the first one.

When she got to the meeting place that Mizuki told her about, the base of a large tree. The large hole was the perfect place to hide, until she learned what she was going to learn.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Natsumi whined, throwing her hands in the air, she promised herself that she was going to be the first female Hokage and she never back away from a challenge.

What she didn't know was that most of the village was looking for her, Mizuki was giving them enough time… to make it look like he didn't know where she was. No one was able to find Natsumi, even when she did her pranks, only Iruka was able to find her.

Genin weren't woken, but anyone above was. They were told that Natsumi had stolen the forbidden scroll, they wanted the 'demon' killed, but Hiruzen had told them to bring her back _alive_ or else they would be taken to the I&T unit, and they would be dealt with.

Natsumi had been practising for about twenty minutes before she had it down, she was able to summon three of them and didn't understand why she saw herself, when she dismissed them. Since no one had found her, she unrolled the rest of the scroll.

At the ever end, there was a seal. Natsumi looked at it and it just looked like writing in a circle and around that circle was a bat. They was a warning at the bottom, saying that no one should unseal it, unless they really needed to. Natsumi didn't listen to it and remembered what Iruka told the class about seals, that and 'curiosity killed the cat' or fox in this case.

For some reason Natsumi bit her thump, while putting chakra into the middle of the black bat, another scroll come out in front of her and she opened it and saw another seal. She didn't know why someone would seal something, just to seal it again.

This wasn't like the last seal, it was a blood seal and only someone of Uzumaki blood would be able to unseal it. Mito did this, so no one would kidnap her niece and nephew, even on her death bed she regretted what she did and Madara never found out what happened to his children.

"What's this?" Natsumi asked herself. She carefully put her right hand in front of it and luckily for her, it was the one she made bleed. Since her mother was an Uzumaki she was able to unseal it "What the?"

When the smoke cleared up, she saw too black haired children, both were asleep and Natsumi thought they were dead, until she checked their neck and found a pulse. She was glad that they were okay, but she didn't know that someone could be that _pale, _the girl was about as white as paper or snow.

The boy wasn't as pale, but he was still as pale as her class mate, Sasuke. She hated that boy, but even she could say he was good-looking, but even he paled in compression to the boy in front of her. His hair looked like the fourths, but instead of blonde it was black. His skin was scar free, from what she could see.

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Iruka asked. He didn't know why Natsumi stole the scroll, but he was going to ask her and maybe she had a good reason.

"I'm here for the make-up test," Natsumi said she didn't know why Iruka looked confused, so she was going to tell him more "I learned a jutsu from this scroll and now I can become Genin,"

"Natsumi, there isn't a make-up test," Iruka told her. He didn't know why Mizuki lied to her and he didn't have a good feeling about it "He lied to you,"

"Why?"

"That's right, I lied to the fox bitch," Mizuki said from a branch from the right, neither Mizuki or Iruka had seen the sleeping children or the fact that they were waking up "Do you want to know why they hate you?"

"Mizuki, it's against the law to tell her!" Iruka shouted at him. He didn't know how he was going to stop him from telling her, if he went to stop him then Mizuki would just take the chance to kill her, but if he didn't move then he was going to her, but she would live.

"The night the nine-tailed fox attacked twelve years. The fourth didn't kill he sealed it away in a baby, that's right you are the demon fox." Mizuki shouted and Natsumi started crying as she now knew why everyone hated her, but he also made a mistake. She was a monster and the reason everyone died.

Kushina had only heard that last part, but it still greatly pissed her off. She didn't know how much time had passed, it felt like yesterday that her mother sealed the Juubi into her. When in fact, it happened when she was two. Her mother didn't know what to do with the Juubi, so she sealed it into her youngest child.

"No-"

"You must be dumb," Kushina said. Everyone looked at the black haired female and then Mizuki felt pain in his chest, looking down he saw that a sword had gone through his chest and through his heart.

"It's a simple rule in sealing," Naruto said. He was still next to Natsumi, letting his little sister take her angry on the one who had caused it "when sealed, the thing that's having something sealed in it, will not turn into the object that's being sealed,"

"Who are you?" Iruka asked the two. Kushina just looked at the blonde and brunette, just how long where they sleeping. The clothing that they were wearing were different, to her black battle kimono and deep red shush, along with her brothers deep red armour that matched their fathers.

Before either one was able to answer, three ANBU turned up. There were two females and a male, a long haired female who was wearing a cat mask looked at the scene in front of her. A black haired female pushed a grey haired man off of her katana, before she sealed it back… wherever the seal was located.

"What happened?" The bird masked male asked. Iruka and Natsumi were the only two he knew, and he was sure that Iruka didn't know who the other two were.

Kushina walked up to her brother and blonde. She didn't know who they were, but if they wanted her name then they would have to tell them theirs. She didn't know, if it was safe to tell your last name. When they were younger they were told never to tell they're last name, because it could be the enemy. Natsumi was still crying, but she doing so silently and Kushina felt sorry for her. She knew what it's like to be different.

"It's polite to tell someone your own name, when asking for others," Kushina told Iruka. Who had just finished telling the ANBU about what happened. The browned haired male, just blinked before he forgot that he didn't tell them his name.

"Iruka Umino," Iruka told them, while smiling at the two "Cat, Tiger and Raven will go ahead, but I need to take you to the Hokage tower,"

With that said and done, the three went to tell the third what happened. They also took Mizuki's body, soon the village will know what happened, but not that Natsumi was involved. The village wanted her dead far too much, for Hiruzen to tell them if Natsumi was a part of something, good or bad.

"I'm Natsumi Uzumaki," Natsumi said. Her twin ponytails bouncing as she bounced with joy. After hearing what stranger had said, she started to feel better. She wasn't the Kyuubi and that was enough to go back to her normal self.

"So it's safe to say your last name?" Naruto muttered to himself, he was also worried about the blondes mood swing, she was sad a minute ago… h didn't his father say that was how Hashirama was, when they were friends? Also Hokage tower? Village?

"Wasn't it always?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't worry. I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha,"

Natsumi looked at Naruto, now that she could see his eyes. She did look like Sasuke, with both his built and skin colouring, but his hair was like the fourths.

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha," Kushina told her, while holding her right hand out to take. Natsumi looked at her hand, and then back at her. She slowly put her hand out and Kushina carefully shock it.

Natsumi just looked into her eyes, and saw that they were a dark grey, set in a large doe like frame. She was pretty and Natsumi wished she looked like her, because she wasn't pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, but with tanned skin.

"We should get going," Iruka reminded them and they nodded. It was clear that both Naruto and Kushina had no idea how to get to the village, so Iruka took the lead and they were soon at the Hokage's tower.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen was doing paper work, or he was meant to. Instead he was watching what Natsumi and Iruka was doing. He remembered Tobirama and Hashirama talking about Kushina and Naruto, but Mito talked about them the most.

It seemed that the two were right, and that people couldn't see past their own hatred. Natsumi's childhood was enough to prove that, he wished what happened that day, never happened or that nobody found out about Natsumi holding the nine tails.

"Come in," He said when there was a knock on the door "Iruka you may leave,"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Iruka bowed before leaving the four children standing outside the Hokage's door.

"Come in Natsumi,"

"Old man Hokage," Natsumi shouted. Hiruzen stood and accepted her hug, it was only fair since she found what he was going to tell her, but he was going to tell her at sixteen and he was hoping that she understood.

"I'm sorry," he told her, while the two Uchiha just stood at the door looking at each other "It seems you were right,"

"We tried warning him," Kushina huffed, before she and Naruto moved into the room. Both of them took the chairs in front of his desk. She was glad that Natsumi had one person… no, two.

The door open and an elderly women entered. She looked at Kushina and Naruto, before turning to Hiruzen and speaking "There's a meeting Hokage-sama,"

"Got a problem wind bag," Kushina snapped, she knew the look that old women was giving Natsumi and it was going to stop.

"Know your place child, I'm your elder," She reminded her. Not knowing that Kushina was actually older, she was only eighty while Kushina was one hundred and twelve.

"No, know your place," Kushina told her, while she stood up "I'm twelve _physically _speaking, but I'm actually one hundred and twelve,"

"So you're the Uchiha that was sealed away,"

"So what if we are?" Naruto asked her. The old wind bag was getting on his nerves. Hiruzen knew he had to do something, before his team mate was killed, even if she was annoying.

"We'll be there,"

"Of course," She said before leaving the room. Kushina and Natsumi glaring at the door, Naruto knew that if she pissed Kushina off again, she was going to end up dead, but people are going to think that it was old age.

Meeting Room

The counsel was made up of Clan heads and Civilians, Konah was the only place who let civilians have a say, but the other hidden villages had a good reason. Some had one civilian member and they were voted in, but mostly in other places it was just the clan heads that got a say.

Hiruzen entered the meeting room, he had to take Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto. He hoped that they would help him with the counsel. Both Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi were head of a clan, but sadly most of them were gone. It didn't matter all three of them were going to have to go to meetings from now on, only when they were on a mission were they allowed not to show.

"This meeting is in order," Hiruzen said. Kushina and Naruto were standing next to them, and Natsumi was hiding behind them, she never liked the civilian side of the counsel and they never liked her.

"Hiruzen? Why is that demon with you?" A pink haired women said. Kushina looked at her and almost throw up! The women had pink hair and green eyes, but she was overweight and wearing a pale pink kimono, she was holding herself up, like she was the prettiest person in the room.

"Have you no respect, whore! That's Hokage-sama to you," Kushina shouted. In her day, if someone did this to a clan head… they'd be dead. Hiruzen had told her that it's been about a hundred years since she and Naruto were sealed away and that he was going to them scrolls to tell them what had happened.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was outraged by this girl calling her a whore, but Tsume was laughing and wasn't bothering to even _try _and hide it.

"I don't tell my name to sluts,"

"Why y-"

"This is Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha," Hiruzen said cutting Min off, she might not be Natsumi's mother, but she sure acted it "and Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha,"

"The Uchiha are almost gone," Min told them, they had to lying.

"What did they do this time?" Kushina asked. She knew her clan and they were prideful. They most likely did something stupid because someone had insulted them.

"Okay, I'm talking!" Hiruzen shouted. Everyone just looked at him, it's been a long time since he shouted to keep a meeting in order.

"Naruto and Kushina were sealed away by Mito," Hiruzen said letting it sink in, most of the clans would know how long it's been since Mito was alive… exactly she was alive when Kushina Uzumaki was alive, now that was going to give him a headache "A hundred years ago,"

"Okay," Tsume said. She knew they was reason he told them that, and it was going to be funny for them, a nightmare for the other half and a headache for the two or three in question.

"Natsumi is the head of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina the head of the Akumu clan," Hiruzen told them this was a fact, and he was going to have about the same number of members on each side now "Naruto the head of the Uchiha clan,"

"What!" Min yelled "Naruto can't be the head of the Uchiha clan, that Sasuke-kuns,"

"No, it's Naruto's," Hiruzen told her, but the rest of civilian side started to protest against it, Kushina was getting board of it and it was starting to hurt her ears.

"SHUT UP!" Kushina yelled, while unleashing a large amount of KI "It's not up to you, you whore, the **HOKAGE** is in charge of the village, not you. Naruto is the head of Uchiha clan, because in our time he was going to be the head of the Uchiha, not this 'Sasuke-kun', my brother had seen war and has lived in it, he's fourteen. Can you saw that for Sasuke… no, good and I'm guessing his not mentally sound either,"

"I had a clan," Natsumi said. She was hoping that may changing the subject, Kushina's long hair would stop going into ten different groups. Everyone else was just looking at the black haired girl, thinking about the women who shared her name.

"Yes, we were cousins… it also seems were on counsel now," Naruto calmly said. Kushina was normally calm, but Akumu were naturally hot headed, more so if they have Uzumaki blood in them, like his sister.

"Thank you Kushina," Hiruzen said. He gently patted the girl's head, before going back to business. They were going to have to rebuild their clans, but he was sure that the three wouldn't mind… when they were older.

"So… their on counsel?" Shikahu asked. Things were going to be a little more even with three more people on counsel.

"Yes, Natsumi will be in the Uzumaki sit, Naruto the Uchiha," Hiruzen said "And the Akumu is the new clan and Kushina will be in there sit,"

"What!" Min "But -"

"This meeting overs," Hiruzen shouted, when everyone had left, not wanted to fight when it seemed that the Hokage was starting to get his back bone back "Natsumi here's your key,"

"Hokage-same," Kushina said.

"You can stay at Natsumi's," Hiruzen told her and he had an idea "Kushina and Naruto, since you don't have parents along with Natsumi, why don't you stay at hers,"

"I would love to share with them grandfather," Natsumi said. She the third like a grandfather, and Hiruzen saw her like a granddaughter, meaning that Kushina and Naruto were his grandchildren as well.

"Also Naruto, Kushina, it's grandfather… not Hokage-sama," Hiruzen told them, both looked at him surprised, but accepted it.

"Of course… grandfather," Naruto said. His had been dead when he was born, and he was sure that his father had forgotten that his was born, but Naruto was wrong. When he went to the Uchiha compound Madara know who he was and treated him, like his father treated him… a little better, but only a little.

"Come on, I'm tired," Natsumi told them. Hiruzen walked out of the door, he was going to show them where the Uzumaki compound was and start looking into places where the Akumu compound could be located when Kushina was eighteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Clothes Shopping, Photo ID and Stupid Counsels.

While Hiruzen showed the three where the Uzumaki compound was, he told Kushina and Naruto that they could join the leaf's shinobi forces. Both Kushina and Naruto agreed, but they wanted to be one Natsumi's team.

So Kushina was up and about, both she and Naruto would need clothes that would fit this era. That and Kushina wanted Natsumi to wear something that didn't scream 'kill me' or make her stand out. If she could get away from ANBU wearing _bright orange _then Kushina wondered who she could get away with wearing black.

Natsumi was having a bad dream, all around her were dead bodies and they were asking her, why she killed them… and that she was the demon that they called her. Never being one to show her fear, she didn't scream, but a calm voice pulled her out of her dream and she was looking into her sisters grey eyes.

"Natsumi what's wrong?" Kushina asked. She was worried when she saw tears forming in Natsumi's eyes, but she knew that the young girl would have had a horrible childhood.

"It was just a bad dream," Natsumi told her. This wasn't her apartment… it was nicer, and the room was bigger than her apartment, oh right, Uzumaki compound.

"If you want to talk about, I'm here," Kushina told her. Times had changed and Kushina was still finding things about it "Also we need to go shopping,"

"But why?" Natsumi asked. Didn't her older sister know that the only reason she wore this, was because it was the only thing that the civilians would give her… or she would have to waste money on clothes, since she would be overcharged.

"Naruto is wearing armour that father –Madara- wore, so it hasn't been seen since the 'waring era' or the first Hokage's time," Kushina said. That's when Natsumi looked at what she was wearing, black kimono which was made out of cotton and seemed to be heavy. The sleeves covered most of her palms and it showed of her large C-cup, which was due to Kushina having large amounts of chakra "And I'm wearing what the Akumu wore to battle, which is why most of my face isn't covered."

"I don't see anything wrong, with what you're wearing," Natsumi told her, Kushina smiled at her and she knew that Natsumi didn't quite get it. They were Madara's children and he was a traditor to the leaf, if the third was right, but Kushina knew her father had a good reason for what he did, he always did.

"It's from the wrong time," Kushina said as she sat on Natsumi's bed. How could she tell this to the young girl "We're from the past right?"

"Yes,"

"But the thing is… we don't want anyone knowing we're from the past," Kushina explained. She knew the girl was smart, but she had to hide it so people wouldn't think that she was the nine tails "If they did know, all three of us will have people trying to kill us, in our sleep,"

"Oh okay," Natsumi nodded she got it. Thinking back to what Kushina told her about clothes, maybe she could something that was a 'shinobi outfit' as much as she loved orange and she hoped that Kushina would allow her to wear some.

"Natsumi, wearing some colour isn't going to be bad," Kushina told her "Even I wore a dark red or dark blue, hell my brothers armour is a bright red,"

"Sure," Natsumi said. Getting out of bed, showing Kushina her nightgown. Kushina had to hold back her laughter when she saw that Natsumi wore a nightgown with frogs or toads on it, it was cute on her and her blonde hair went to the middle of her back. 

"I'll let you get dress," Kushina said "I'll also make breakfast and get Naruto out of bed,"

"Kushina, don't hurt Naruto too much," Natsumi called after the raven haired girl, she knew that if Naruto didn't get out of bed, he was going to be in pain. Kushina's smile was too 'innocent' for her to be planning anything else.

"I'll try,"

When Natsumi was dressed, she went to the kitchen… she got lost once or twice, but she found it. When she entered the room, she saw that Naruto wasn't wearing his armour, but black robes with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Where's Kushina?" Natsumi asked, before sitting across from him.

"I can't cook, so Kushina's making breakfast," Naruto told her. It was a habit of hers, since none of the Uchiha males could cook, Kushina took it upon herself to make sure they didn't poison themselves "None of us could cook, so Kushina will most likely be making lunch and breakfast,"

"I did make lunch and breakfast," Kushina said. She was holding two plates one she put in front of me and the other in front of Naruto "You know I don't eat anything I don't cook,"

"What is it?" Natsumi asked. The only thing she ate was ramen because it go out, it didn't rot and it was the only thing she could buy… so she didn't know what a lot of other foods looked like.

"It's my secret recipe for dumplings, and for lunch I made three lunch boxes," Kushina told her as she got her own plate "My father and uncle liked them, but it's okay if you don't,"

"No, there really good," Natsumi said. It was as good as ramen, and she loved ramen.

"I'm glad you like it," Kushina said.

"You always need to eat where you can," Naruto said. His uncle had given him the Uchiha robes when he moved in, since they were both about the same size "Also, since we're part of the counsel, there's another meeting later,"

"Oh joy," Kushina muttered "Now we get to get headaches from people who don't know the basics of sealing,"

Once they had finished breakfast, Naruto went to the place that the Hokage told them wouldn't over charge Natsumi and he gave them some money to buy clothes for the three of them. Both he and Kushina still had most of the weapons they took to the fight that day, and they liked to make sure they had more than they needed. Most couldn't do it, but sealing objects away was child's play for Kushina, even Naruto and he never made it pass the second level.

"Kushina, the Ho-"

"Grandfather," Natsumi reminded them. Natsumi thought of Hiruzen as a grandfather, since he treated her kindly and she saw the two Uchiha/Akumu as older siblings.

"Yes, he gave me a place that wouldn't overcharge Natsumi,"

"Good, because I'll hold my threat, even if they haven't heard it," Kushina said, then she remembered that there was a meeting tonight "They'll know soon,"

"I know it's great," Naruto said, they were almost at the location and Naruto was keeping an eye on Kushina "We won't get kicked out because Kushina killed someone,"

"Why would she do that?" Natsumi asked. Kushina saw the glares that people were giving her and made Natsumi walk in between her and Naruto, so they wouldn't hurt… well, without having to go through her or Naruto.

"No one messes with my family, Naruto would do the same," Kushina told her, glaring at everyone who dared look at Natsumi the wrong way.

"You're our precious little sister," Naruto told her. Once someone from the Uchiha clan become protective of someone… even the Akumu clan, if someone hurts them, they better run for their lives because they will get killed "Here we are,"

"Welcome to Ninja Supplies," A girl with buns on her head said. Both Kushina and Naruto looked at her, she was a shinobi if the muscle on her arms said anything. That and she was wearing a Chinese styled pink top and pants… Kushina thought they were grey, but they could be green.

"Do you have clothes?" Naruto asked. He hated shopping for clothes… when they had money for it, so did about everyone else in his family, so it was mostly left to their mother and Kushina.

"Yes, there at the back and I'm Tenten," Tenten said, as she showed them where the clothes where located "If you need any help, call out,"

"It's nice to meet you Tenten, I'm Natsumi," Natsumi told her, as she looked at the different styled clothes "And this Naruto and Kushina,"

"Thank you Tenten," Kushina said as the girl went to the front of the store, where the weapons where located "Since we're in the female section, we may as well start here,"

After an hour, all three of them had a different outfit. Kushina and Naruto no longer looked like they didn't belong in this era. They asked Tenten if they could change into what they brought and she told them they could, but they had to pay for them first.

Natsumi loved the outfit they got her. She was wearing a dark orange top with sleeves that went to her elbows and ended just above her belly button, Kushina made sure that her seal wasn't located there, but when she saw that it was located at the top of Natsumi's back, she was more than happy for Natsumi to wear it. She also had a black sleeveless jacket that she wore open, showing off her small C-cup. On her legs she had black shorts and black tights with flat knee high boots, Kushina had found a skirt that went to her knees, but she loved it, since the slit on the left had a dark orange trimming, even the hood on her jacket had a dark orange trimming.

Kushina was wearing a similar outfit, in fact the only difference is that she went for dark red, instead of a dark orange. Both Natsumi and Kushina agreed to wearing their forehead protector around their waists, it saved them money… since they didn't have to buy a belt.

Naruto never really cared for clothes, so Kushina had to make his outfit, which was black cargo pants with a short sleeve fish net short under a dark blue shirt, that showed a little of the fish net. He also had a dark grey jacket that he wore closed and black shinobi shoes. He wore his forehead protector around his upper right arm.

"Guess we'll gave to get our ID's done," Naruto said as they paid for everything they brought, they had the money Hiruzen gave them, and Natsumi was saving up for clothes so they had training gear as well. They knew that they might need other outfits, but for now the kimono's that Kushina always carried around with her would have to do.

This would be the only time, that he was glad that Kushina sealed everything she owned into a scroll and then into her wrist. They only had to buy Natsumi weapons, since he and Kushina had everything they owned with them, Kushina's paranoia had finally become useful.

"We'll be coming back Tenten," Kushina told the girl as they were leaving.

"Later, you should meet my teammates," Tenten told them. She loved it when females where taking the shinobi carrier seriously, and if her sensei can help them train, then she was sure that Neji and Lee wouldn't mind the extra training buddies, Lee would be happy to train with anyone if they gave it their all.

"We'd love to meet your teammates," Natsumi said.

"But now we have to get our IDs done, and then we have to put up with the counsel," Kushina told her "So it'll have to be another time,"

"That's okay, we might see you at the Hokage's tower, but todays out day off," Tenten told them. It was the only reason she was helping with her father's shop and she was glad that they came in on her day off "But come here at sunrise when you want to meet them,"

"Thank Tenten, but we have to go," Naruto told her.

Hiruzen was hoping that the three showed up soon, so he could get the meeting out of the way. Usually it was just him and the academy teachers choose the teams, but since most of the new genin where clan head children, he thought it was only fair that they have a say in their children's teams. Of course that meant calling _all _of the counsel.

"Grandfather!" Natsumi yelled. Pulling Hiruzen out of his thoughts, he was glad that his granddaughter wasn't wearing

"Why don't you get your photos taken," Hiruzen told them pointing to the man, who was waiting for the new Genins "While I call the counsel,"

"Okay," Naruto said. Walking over to the man who was reading an orange book, which was making him giggle over few seconds "Excess me?"

"Who's first?" The man asked walking over to his camera.

"I'll go first," Naruto said. He looked at the camera with a black expression, one that he had to learn at a young age. Emotions in war… they weren't any, some were foolish enough to keep them, but they had their uses.

"I'll go," Natsumi said. Hiro didn't care that the girl was the 'demon' of the village, in fact he never cared about what the village thought, to him he was just taking a picture of a smiling young girl, not a nine tailed fox.

"Mt turn," Kushina said. She did what her brother did, a blank face. Kushina didn't care what they thought of her, she was there to get the job done, not to be liked.

"Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina we need to go to the meeting room," Hiruzen said walking to the door. No one knew what the meeting was about, but they still had to come.

"Okay this meeting is in order," Hiruzen said. Natsumi was next to him, while Naruto and Kushina sat next to her. Naruto was sitting next to Kushina and the Nara clan head "We're going to talk about the new Genin teams,"

"Then why are they here?" Min asked him. Weren't they some of the new Genin, so why did they get to choose which team they were on?

"They're now part of this counsel," Hiruzen told her, he didn't need Kushina killing her because she didn't know what respect was.

"Troublesome, I think that the Ino-Shika-Cho group should be run this year," Shikaku said. They were here to talk about his son's team, not why the three were here "And Asuma should lead, since he knows all three clans,"

"Team Ten had been chosen," Hiruzen said. Writing it down on his scroll, this was why they were in a room with a table and not the normal meeting room. That and it takes more effect to get to another member…. Kushina.

"We'll need a tracking unit as well," Kushina said. She learned about different clans in fire country from her mother.

"Good idea," Tsume said. She wanted to have a tracking unit in the last bunch, but they didn't have the right students, now they did "Hinata, Shino and Kiba should be a tracking unit,"

"Team Eight has been chosen, but we need a sensei," Hiruzen said. He was looking at files for Jonins… but before he could choose one, Hiashi spoke up.

"Kurenai, she's the only one who can help Hinata," Hiashi said. He saw sure that the other wouldn't mind, but it just a suggestion.

"Kurenai is Team Eights sensei,"

"Sasuke-kun should be with Kakashi, as well as Naruto and Kushina in case he awakens his Sharingan," Min said. Hiruzen just sighed, why did almost every meeting had to be about 'Sasuke' and how they had to make sure he stayed.

"We're right here you know," Kushina growled "And we made a deal, we'll only be Genin for Konah if we're with Natsumi,"

"Both Kushina and I have no trouble, taking Natsumi and leaving," Naruto added "And we'll make your life a living hell,"

"Why would you want to be with that demon?" Min asked. Kushina was getting sick of this, so she unsealed a scroll, that she knew had her Katana and throw it at the pink haired women "Why did you do that?"

"But my Katana's sealed in it, so by your logic that means the scroll should have cut you," Kushina said crossing her arms over her chest an ANBU got the scroll and gave it back to her "But it didn't, because the _scroll _didn't turn into a _katana, _this is the basics for all sealing,"

"Natsumi isn't the fox, the fox is the fox and Natsumi is Natsumi," Naruto explained "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Does Natsumi have nine tails?" Naruto asked.

"No," Min answered looking at the girl, no she didn't have nine tails, but what did that have to do with it.

"She is as tall as a mountain?" Kushina asked.

"No,"

"Then she isn't the fox, and trust me if she was, you'd be dead," Kushina told them, the civilians paled "The fox wouldn't have allowed itself to be attacked and if it take over Natsumi's body, you'd still be dead,"

"The person who did the seal, must have been bad," Naruto said. He didn't know who did the seal, but who it was wasn't a seals master, if everyone was doubting his work.

"No, he was a seals master," Min shouted. How dare they suggest the fourth was weak. They didn't know him.

"Then his seal would keep the demon at bay then," Kushina said. That made everyone quiet, they didn't think that calling Natsumi a 'demon' was doubting the fourths seal.

"Team Seven will be led by Kakashi, with Natsumi, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke," Hiruzen said "We might as well, see how a six man team turns out,"

"Also Naruto and I won't be training this 'Sasuke' unless we want to," Kushina said. She was calming down, but the next person who pissed her off in the next five minutes was going to meet her food or fist.

"Meeting dismiss,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Team Placements

Natsumi wasn't looking forward to this day, the day she would have to be on the Teme's team and the pink haired fangirl. The only good thing was the fact that she was on Kushina's and Naruto's team. She could only hope that her grandfather would see that the large number didn't work out, and split them, leaving her with Kushina and Naruto.

Both had told her, they had no problem with being missing nins and they would take her with them. Kushina told her that the life of a missing nin was the same, or mostly the same as life back in her time and that the only difference was that they didn't have a clan backing them up.

Natsumi was glad that Kushina got rid of her jumpsuits, they were for boys anyway. If she wanted to hide her chest she'd just have to wear her jacket close, like she was doing right now.

"Come on Natsumi, we got to eat," Kushina shouted from the kitchen. Naruto wasn't joking about that, she had to tell her that she couldn't cook anything but ramen. Kushina just looked at her, and pushed her out of the kitchen.

"Coming Kushina!" Naruto and Natsumi yelled as they ran into the kitchen. They had to stop her from killing an elderly man when he thought it was okay, to hit Natsumi over the head with a broom, he still had to live his greatest fears for the next three hours, but he was still alive.

Natsumi had to show Naruto and Kushina where the academy was, the two didn't brother remembering the route, if they had to go again, it was most likely with Natsumi and she knew where it was, and that was all that really mattered.

"Iruke-sensei," Natsumi said. Iruka just looked at Natsumi and then at the two behind her, so it was true… Natsumi did pass, so that's way all three of their names were on the role. It seemed Kushina was looking at his class, but they were being… them and didn't notice that they were another three present in the room.

"Hello Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina," Iruka said "So you passed the test… or was your tempered with, can't believe I fall for Mizuki's trap,"

"It's okay Iruka, I'm a Genin now and that's all that matters, and you're okay," Natsumi shouted.

"Class," Iruka said, but knowing that they were most likely going to ignore him, using his 'big head no jutsu' he shouted as loud as he could 'Shut up brats'.

"Who are the new kids?" A blonde girl asked, her outfit was mainly purple and the only thing that suggested she was a ninja was her forehead protector, also the fact that her hair was up. Kushina almost took hers down, seeing how they both had ponytails, the thing that stopped her from doing that was the fact that their fringes was different and she most likely weighted more.

"Full names?" Kushina whispered to Iruka, he had her respect, since not many saw Natsumi as just that Natsumi, a cheerful girl who liked pranks.

"Yes that would be kind," Iruka whispered back. Naruto walked to the middle of the room, he was going to go first while Kushina gathered information on the kids in their class and on their two 'teammates'.

"I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki," Naruto said. This made many of them paused, Uchiha? Sasuke also stopped looking out of the window and looked at the boy who said his last name was Uchiha.

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki,"

Kushina appeared behind Naruto before she spoke, and many didn't see her move so they jumped in their seats. She knew she hated this generation, in fact the only people that she liked so far was Iruka, Natsumi and Hiruzen.

"I'm the only Uchiha here," A boy with dark hair and eyes said. Standing up next to a pink haired girl, who just nodded with him and glared at the two "Explain yourself,"

"Naruto I think we've found the great 'Sasuke-kun'," Kushina chuckled darkly "More like the mighty duck butt, oh did I hurt the villager's babies feelings,"

"Don't say that to Sasuke-kun," The pink haired girl shouted. So this must be her teammates Sasuke and Sakura… Kushina hated the both of them and she had no problem showing it.

"Sakura, I'll tell you what I told your slut of a mother," Kushina growled "I won't bow down to the 'last Uchiha' and you know why, because the title doesn't exist anymore, want me to prove it… I would but you'd be mentally scared for the rest of your life,"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her, Kushina had been in many battles and unknown to her brother two major ones… not by choice, but because someone had attacked the Akumu compound while the Uchiha were busy with the Senjus.

Iruka was just glad that someone put that brat in his place, seriously, everything was just ended to him and he never had to work for it, but Natsumi who was holding back the nine tails got nothing. It also seemed that the Uzumaki clan was starting to be forgotten.

"Kushina, don't mentally scar my students,"

"Yes, sensei," Kushina said. Iruka couldn't see what had stopped the class or shocked them, until Kushina and Naruto looked at him, both had active their Sharingan.

"We needed prof and this is prof," Naruto said. He didn't care about the mental health of most of the people in this room, in fact this would most likely help them… if an ally could turn on them this quickly then wouldn't an enemy be even faster?

"Why don't you sit in the back with Natsumi?" Iruka asked the two. He didn't know what they were doing, but at least known of them could agree over the fact that they were Uchiha.

Natsumi was happy, well _happier _she knew that Kushina and Naruto didn't like him, but because of his own mouth, the two hated him. Clan or not, it didn't matter those days… well not as much as it did in Kushina's and Naruto's childhood days. That and someone else thought his hair looked like a duck butt. Each seat could sit three students and the one at the ever back was free, but it seemed that Hinata, Kiba and Shino were in front of them.

"Nice going, names Kiba and this Akumaru," Kushina looked at the brown hair boy. He had to be part of the Inuzuka clan, that and he looked like Tsume, so he had to be her son. Well, at some people knew how to pick colours that weren't going to get them spotted grey jacket with white fur and black pants.

"I'm Hinata," A girl next to Kiba said. She was shyly looking over the seat and Kushina wondered why she was shy? She from the Hyuga clan wasn't she? Kushina always knew that the Hyuga was going to destroy their members one day with their talk of 'fate' and 'destiny', well she killed that kid, because he wouldn't shut up.

She was wearing a launder jacket with black pants, she wondered why she had her hair so short, so this is why she was shy? The Hyuga thought she was weak.

"Shino,"

Naruto wondered how he was able to cover up that much, seriously all he could see was a part of the kids face! Also he that was a lot of grey, well at least it wasn't pink or purple.

"It's nice to meet you Kiba, Shino and Hinata," Kushina said. She already knew what team they were one, so she didn't have to listen to the first seven teams, she didn't think any of them were going to make it.

"Team Seven Naruto, Kushina, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke,

Team Eight Hinata, Shino and Kiba

Team Nine is still active, so Team Ten is Shikamaru, Ino and Choji," Iruka said. He knew that Sakura was going to say something in three, two, one…

"Why do Sasuke-kun and I, have to be with Dead-last and the Wanna-be Uchiha's?" Sakura shouted. Natsumi just looked at Kushina and Naruto, she knew there was a chance that Kushina might jump her and put her out of their misery.

"So you want me to active my Sharingan again? If I put you under a Genjutsu would that change your mind? Then again, I don't feel like proving myself to some dead weight," Kushina told her "Think you're so smart, don't ya, well girly that's only going to get you so far! Unless you have the skill to back it up, I'm sure that a trained child would be able to kill you!"

"I'm not d-"

"Sorry, but you're dead weight, you just want to be saved, but I don't think anyone would save anyone who's just going to end up dead anyway," Kushina growled at her. Naruto and Kushina had been in many battles, they were put into major ones at twelve and minor ones until then, just to see if they could kill.

"Everyone go out for lunch," Iruka said. When everyone had left, Kushina had stayed behind to calm down, both Natsumi and Naruto were okay of that, but before they left Kushina had given them their lunch.

"Sorry about that Kushina," Iruka said. He was going through papers, that and eating. Even though he lived by himself since twelve years ago… he still couldn't cook anything but the basics.

"What are you eating?" Kushina asked.

"Rice,"

"And that's it?"

"I can't cook," Iruka said. His mum had taught him… the basics, but no one checked on orphans so they were given money and half the time, they didn't know what to do with it.

"Don't you check on orphans… or teach them, anything?" Kushina asked. She knew that orphans weren't taken care of in her time, but that's because no one knew what clan they were from. Now that wasn't a reason, a village should take care of their own.

"No," Iruka said. He would try to check in on some orphans, but sadly, he didn't know where a lot of them were.

"That's sad,"

"Sad, but true, most come into the academy," Iruka said most of the famous nin from this time were orphans that didn't have any other choices and already knew hardships in life "Most of them live until old age, but some of them have become famous,"

"Iruka, I like to cook too much," Kushina said. She had made more than was needed, so she was able to make another two obento's "Here,"

Iruka was surprised when Kushina passed him something, he haven't had someone give him food since his parents "Thanks,"

"No problem, I made two extra, no point in wasting food," Kushina said. She loved cooking, and she always had something to cook with her, it saved time on missions if one person carried the food and she was guessing that she'll be the only one who'd be able to cook.

It's been three hours, since everyone has come from lunch. Team Seven was the only one whose sensei hadn't arrived.

"I swear to go if this Kakashi doesn't arrive, I'm making sure he can't leave hospital for a month," Kushina growled from her seat on the window. She hadn't spoken to Sasuke or Sakura, Naruto and Natsumi were sitting on the tables near her and Sakura was trying to Sasuke on a date.

"For god's sake, he said no," Naruto yelled at Sakura. Both Kushina and Natsumi looked at him, he must have been sick of it, because Naruto almost never yelled "So you can shut up, or I'll let Kushina show you why the Akumu were a nightmare to deal with,"

"That does it," Natsumi said. She and Kushina (she was bored) set up a trap, Naruto just looked at it and put some things of his own, he hated people who were late and he had a feeling that him and his sensei weren't going to get along.

When the door opened showing a man with grey hair that was standing against gravity that trap started, everything Natsumi could get where thrown at him, books, old ramen… Kushina didn't want to know about that nor did Naruto. When he thought he dodged everything that this room could have stored, bats came flying at him… but they weren't normal bats, nope, they were able three times the size of a normal bat and more deadly.

Then wires surrounded him and dragged off the ground where paint was thrown at him, all awhile his students just watched amazed, well amused in Kushina, Natsumi and Naruto's cases. After the trap was done, their sensei was hanging upset down, covered in bright paint… he looked quite silly.

"I hate you," He told them, he didn't know who did it. There were three Uchiha, and Sasuke's mother was the only known Uchiha who pulled pranks, how Kushina was able to get her into them he didn't know.

"I hate you too," Kushina and Naruto told him. Naruto might be two years older, didn't mean he didn't hate it when someone did something.

"Why's that?"

"You're three hours late, anything can happen in a second let alone three hours," Naruto growled. Kushina knew that she was going to have to make his favourite tonight, it wasn't every day that her brother lost his temper.

"Meet me on the roof," he said, before he got out of the trap in a cloud of smoke. He didn't know how he feel for a _Genin's _trap, but they might not have been the ones who set it up.

"Let's go to the roof," Natsumi said, while smiling at her older siblings. She couldn't hold it in any longer and soon all four of them were on the floor laughing, Sasuke allowed himself to smile at his sensei being trapped by a Genin, but then again they were _Uchiha. _

Kakashi was reading his book when they turned up, he still wondered how he got three students from the same clan, but knowing the board, they might want Kushina and Naruto to teach him, while trying to make Kushina and Sasuke like each other, so the Uchiha bloodline could continue.

The five Genin sat down in front of their new sensei, from left it went Natsumi, Kushina, Sasuke, Naruto and then Sakura. Sasuke tried to put as much room as he could away from both Natsumi and Sakura, one person between each.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi asked. Usually they asked him to do it first, since he was usually the unknown element, but it seemed this time had another two unknown elements, even to him. Since they never went to the academy and so he couldn't read their files.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked putting her hand up.

"Sakura, we're not in school," Kushina snapped at the girl "So don't put your hand up like a little child, cause I can show you where the four year olds are,"

"What's that meant to mean?" Sakura yelled. That's what you're meant to do in class, put your hand up when you wanted to ask a question.

"It means that they might have fun, showing you how weak you are," Kushina yelled back. She hated this girl, hated, hated, hated.

"I want to know your dislikes, likes, hobbies, and goals," Kakashi told her. He still couldn't believe that a twelve year old didn't know how to introduce herself, other students would say their name and he would ask the question after the first one that done it… but she hadn't even done that much.

"You're the unknown element," Natsumi said she wasn't going to give more information than he was, that's what Naruto and Kushina told her anyway, information for information "To me anyway, so why don't you go first,"

"Sure, my names Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes, most of my hobbies are too mature for you and I had a dream last night," Kakashi said, while putting his book back into his weapon pouch, that were on the back on his standard Jonin uniform.

"All we learned was his name," Sakura muttered. No one paid attention to her, Kushina and Naruto were getting sick and tired of her thinking she was cute, because she acted like a child. Natsumi never really liked her and Sasuke didn't like fangirls… and Sakura was his biggest fangirl.

"Well start from the left and go to the right, so you first blondie," Kakashi said while pointing Natsumi.

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. I have more likes than dislikes, I have many hobbies and I was sleeping in class about fifty minutes ago," Natsumi said while Kakashi just glared at her.

"Okay, next,"

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki. I'm not telling my likes or dislikes, my hobbies are private and only my family may know them, and I haven't been here long enough to have a dream," Kushina said, smiling as Kakashi just looked at her, she lived in an era where telling your _last name _was asking for, let alone anything else.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There a lot of things I dislike and not many that I like, and I don't have a dream, but I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man," Sasuke said covering his face with his hands.

His more messed up than my father, Kushina and Naruto thought while looking at the others. They didn't want to know what Sakura was thinking, but she most likely thought he was cool. If Sasuke thought either Kushina or Natsumi was helping (not being fangirls) then he was going to feel the fear of Akumu bloodline.

"I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki. I'm pretty naturel on things, my hobbies I like keeping to myself and like my baby sister I don't have a dream," Naruto said as he yawned.

"Okay… now the last one," Kakashi said while covering his ears. If she was anything like her mother, even that wasn't going to be enough, it seems that he wasn't the only one with that idea, since Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto had their hands over their ears.

"My name is Haruno Sakura the thing I like is, well the person I like is." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke. "and my dream for the future is.." the pink haired girl looked at youngest Uchiha who was trying to hide between Natsumi and Kushina, while going red thinking about marrying her 'true love' "OH YEAH my dislike is Ino-pig, Natsumi and Kushina and my hobby is" She looked at Sasuke again, and the rest of the girls on the team had to pity the boy.

"Sasuke I pity you," Kushina said as she patted the boys back, both she and Natsumi were moving to block the boy from Sakura's view, not that Sakura saw them doing it.

"What's that meant to mean," Sakura yelled at them. She wasn't that bad, she just wanted her 'true love' to her as his perfect wife.

"Tomorrow we're going to start to our duties," Kakashi said. He was hoping not to break up a fight, because he was sure that it would be two against one, or three against one, Sakura being the one to loss.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Forgetting her fight with Kushina and paying attention to her teacher like a good little student.

"Teachers pet," Kushina couched.

"Survival training,"

"Why is our first duty training and didn't we enough at the Academy?" Sakura asked. Naruto, Kakashi and Kushina just looked at the girl, while the Uchiha siblings had no idea what Kakashi meant, but they had a clue about it when he started to talk. Kakashi just started laughing making Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto look at him, like he was the crazy person.

"Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin the rest is sent back to the Academy. This training is difficult with a failure rate of 66.66%" Kakashi told them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them, like all their hard work was wasted, while Kushina was teaching Natsumi to read text from her time, telling her 'it'll help when you start sealing' since it was her clans art, Kushina was going to teach her, being a sealing master.

"I told you'd freak out, anyway tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools that you have and skip breakfast you'll just throw it up again." Kakashi told them, handing them a piece of paper, before disappearing. Kushina was planning dinner and how she was going to teach Natsumi sealing, Sakura didn't want to be away from her 'love' and Sasuke didn't want to lose the chance to kill that man. Natsumi was happy reading what Kushina had given her, and Naruto was trying to control his angry, so Sakura didn't end up


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Bell Test

Kushina was up before sunrise… again, she just had the habit of waking up with the sun. So in winter she should get more sleep, but sadly, she still woke up at the same time. She thought it was to keep Izuna out of the kitchen, that was her domain and if he blow it up, again, she was going to hurt him.

"Natsumi! Naruto! Breakfast," Kushina shouted. She didn't care if that lazy Jonin told them not to eat, it was stupid to go into battle without food, that's how one of her older brothers died, poor Kenji he never had a chance.

"But sensei told us not to eat," Natsumi yawned as she sat at the table. She knew she was going to eat, no matter what her sensei told her, Kushina was more battle experience than her other two teammates, so she would know what was right.

"I'm not letting you turn out like my brother, so eat," Kushina told her, putting some breakfast on the table, when Kushina found out that Natsumi never got a 'normal' breakfast, she decided that since they needed more energy than they needed a larger breakfast. It was the first time she made what she would at home, everyone had given up on asking her where she got the food, without money disappearing but Kushina was tight lipped about it. It was her secret and no one will ever know, she had to do it here, somewhat.

"Naruto… eats?"

"No she meant Kenji, he died at the hands of Senju," Naruto said sitting in his normal sit "By the time the two had fought, Kenji hadn't slept or eaten anything for three days, so he was easy to kill,"

"I thought you didn't have any other siblings," Natsumi said. She felt guilty in thinking that they didn't have any other siblings.

"It's fine Natsumi, I had a twin sister," Kushina told her. Miyuki was of the reason she wanted to help Natsumi was much, they had the same personality and both of them just wanted peace, a world where it was safe to tell you last name without being attacked "Miyuki was a lot like you, but she looked a lot like Naruto, just with longer hair and she looked like a girl,"

"Come on sister, let's eat," Naruto said to Kushina and Natsumi, both girls nodded their head and sat down, both Kushina and Naruto told Natsumi what they got up to in their childhood.

Natsumi couldn't help, but laugh. Kushina had a little (a lot) less control over her temper, so many people were pranked, the Akumu clan feared the pranking Uchiha. Naruto was a bit different, but what he did wasn't any less funny, since no one could tie it to the two of them.

The three went to the training ground, the one that was written on the piece of paper. Why their sensei was too lazy to tell them himself… Naruto didn't want to know.

"I think this is going to be a habit," Kushina muttered. She was bored enough that she took out Natsumi's messy ponytails and started to put the girl's hair up for her.

Naruto just glared at the forest, his sensei wasn't even in the area. He hated it when people were late and he thought this 'Kakashi' had learned what might happen if he was.

"Natsumi, Kushina repeat?"

"Repeat?" Sakura asked. She had given up on asking Sasuke to go on a date with her, Sasuke didn't care what the others did, just as long as it took Sakura's focus away from him.

"Sorry fangirls don't get told," Kushina said putting the second half of Natsumi's hair up, she didn't care if she hurt Sakura's feelings since the girl didn't care if she hurt their ears.

"Come on Natsumi, Kushina," Naruto said. He told Kakashi that anything could happen in a second, let alone three hours.

"Sure Naruto, let me get this hair tie in Natsumi's hair, okay?" Kushina knew her brother was pissed. There three options from this point, one Kakashi got pranked every morning, two he started showing up on time or three they start training with Tenten's team until three hours after the time he told them to meet up.

"Okay let's go," Natsumi said running after her older brother, Naruto was the oldest on the team, but to the other three he was the second oldest, this was going to be fun. Besides in the seal they didn't just 'sit' there, they did train… however they could only fight each other and that help, but not a lot it just means that both Naruto and Kushina know each other's moves inside out.

Two hours had passed since Sakura and Sasuke watched their other teammates walk into the forest, they didn't know what the three were doing, but Sasuke knew that the might have to take it to his advance when the time came.

Natsumi and Kushina were teamed up, because Naruto didn't want his younger sisters to see his angry and the two of them working together might create random and frightening traps. Naruto was working on small ones, but sometimes they were the ones that were harder to see, he'll big ones to Natsumi. If they have a mix then he won't see it coming and maybe then he'll see the danger of leaving two weaklings by themselves… Natsumi wasn't strong, but she had both him and Kushina willing to protect her, while the other two didn't.

"Naruto Kakashi will be here in about ten," Kushina told him. Both she and Natsumi had smiles on their faces, since during it Kushina was able to teach the girl some tree walking, while she hadn't master it she was pretty close to it.

"Why don't we warn our 'teammates' about the traps," Naruto told them. He honestly didn't care if they got trapped in one, he knew what Kushina's looked like and his sister would spike her chakra whenever she and Natsumi made one, so he knew where they were.

"Okay, come on," Natsumi said running back to the meeting point.

"What are you three doing," Sakura yelled at them. As the three returned to the meeting point, while she was happy about being left alone with her 'Sasuke-kun', she didn't know what she would have done, if their sensei had come and the three weren't there.

"I don't tell dead weight anything," Kushina growled at her. Stuff the other two not knowing, they could find out the hard way… or when Kakashi came.

"I'm not dead weight," Sakura screamed. She wasn't dead weight, her mum told her that they were dead weight, that they were ruthless murders who didn't care about their vitamins. Sakura was pretty sure that her mum also said something about them being on counsel, so they were already shinobi, they just needed a team.

"What did you say something?" Kushina asked. From this point on, Kushina wasn't going to listen to a word Sakura said, if she wasn't about a) being a shinobi or b) her family, then she really didn't care about the pinkette's 'love life' or her slut of a mother.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled as their brightly painted Sensei showed up. Kakashi's uniform was died a bright orange (Kushina agreed with Natsumi on the colour) and it was done, _while _he was wearing it, so his skin was most likely the same shade.

His hair was dyed green, and it seemed that their 'sensei' hadn't noticed the change in colour. No one wanted to tell him, since they wanted to see his reaction for themselves, that and his skin was also a bright shade of orange, so he looked like a giant walking carrot. Natsumi and Kushina guessed that he walked through three of their traps without knowing it, that and to Kakashi he still looked normal. Kushina was able to create high level genjutsus and the reason no one knew about them, they went out with the rest of the Akumu clan.

"Hey guys, good morning," Kakashi said as he waved at them. All three Uchiha glared at him, while Natsumi almost yelled with Sakura, but her brightly coloured sensei stopped her… by being brightly coloured.

"It's set for noon," Kakashi said as he put a timer on the wooden pole. Sasuke and Sakura were standing to the right of it, while Kushina was sitting on the wooden pole next to the timer, both Natsumi and Naruto near her feet.

"Really, I think a baby would have seen that," Kushina hissed. Weren't the other in school? So in her mind, they should be able to read a timer. It would have made it harder if they didn't know their time limit and if they wanted to know, then they could have found out themselves.

"Here are three bells," Kakashi said. Pulling the bells of his belt, he showed the new 'genin' them, that and he was ignoring Kushina, who was far too much like his senei's wife.

"I think they can count," Naruto told him. Did he have to point out the obvious? Every chance he got, he could had just shown them the bells told them to get them… he didn't need to tell them how many there were and then show them.

"Your task is to take them from me before times up, those who don't have a bell by noon. Gets no lunch and I'll not only tie them to the post, but I'll eat in front of you," After Kakashi said this, both Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach growled, while Kushina and Naruto just smiled at each other, while Natsumi was glad that Kushina was such a mother hen.

"You two are stupid," Natsumi said. She couldn't say that, but even if Kushina wasn't there she would have eaten something light at least, or even a large dinner to make up for the fact she wasn't eating in the morning.

"You only have to get one bell, there are only three, so two of you will be tied to the post and the two who don't get a bell fails," Kakashi said holing the three bells near his forehead, he knew this team was going to fell for it like all the others before them "So at least two of you will be going back to the academy,"

"Or going there for the first time," Sakura muttered while she glared at the Akumu siblings. She hated how the two didn't have to go through the academy and she wanted to make sure _they_ were the ones being sent back, even if she had to deal with Natsumi.

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais," Kakashi said we was sure that he'd be able to doge them, but he almost took it back seeing the glint in his two unknown students "You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill,"

"But sensei you'll be in danger," Sakura told him. She didn't want her teacher to be hurt or killed.

"Dead weight, you won't be able to touch him," Kushina said putting her head in her hands "A five year can beat, he's one of the leaf's strongest _ANBU, _Naruto might be able to hurt him, but you won't,"

"Well at least now I know, you're going to take me seriously," Kakashi told them. Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't believe that he was ANBU, weren't they meant to be on time? "Begin!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped off to hide, but the other just stayed where they were. They didn't see the point of hiding, Natsumi wouldn't hide her chakra and where she was, they were.

"The most important thing for a shinobi is too able to hide yourself," Kakashi said as he looked where the other two were hiding, their clothes weren't a dark enough colour, he spotted Sakura's hair, he knew her hair colour wasn't her fault, but the pink dress… that was her fault, or her mother's. He could see Sasuke's white shorts through the trees and he wondered what they woyld do if he actually was an enemy.

"No, the most important thing for a shinobi to know it when to hide, and when to run or fight," Naruto said, pulling Kakashi's attention away from the forest and to the oldest of his students.

"Why aren't you hiding?" Kakashi was actually interested in their reasons. Most of this students hid or tried attacking him by himself, even ones who had been friends for years did it.

"Naruto and I have meet the first Hokage," Kushina said looking the mountain, her father didn't know of this meeting and they planned on never telling him "If this village was built on his vision, then this test is about team work,"

"Yes, Hashirama always talked about team work and peace," Naruto said nodding his head "He didn't know who our father was, but he knew our mother, since his wife was our aunt,"

"Don't worry they can't hear us," Kushina told him. Kakashi just looked at them and they had a hard time not laughing, Natsumi more so than the other two.

"Doesn't explain why you aren't hiding," Kakashi told the two, while keeping an eye on the other two, he didn't want to caught out by _genin _no one would let him live it down.

"You know where the other two are," Naruto said leaning aginst the post Kushina was sitting on, both were board and Natsumi hadn't left because she trusted the two, so she sat beside Naruto's legs.

"Both Naruto and I are unknown factors, they wouldn't work with us," Kushina said she looked at Natsumi as if she wanted her to say something.

"Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't work with either, but Kushina and Naruto would," Natsumi said "But we've already proved that,"

"How?"

"Kushina," Naruto said looking at his sister who undid her genjutsu "Be careful when your late sensei, anything can happen in a second but everything can happen in three hours,"

Kakashi lifted his gloves to his face, wondering what Natsumi meant that they had already proved 'team work' and he saw that his glove was a bright orange and so was the skin under his glove.

"You look like a carrot," Natsumi laughed.

Kakashi was going to say something, but he sensed something coming his way. Sasuke took his shock as an opening, he didn't know what the four were talking about and he didn't care, all he cared about was getting a bell.

Sasuke's weapons hit Kakashi's face, causing Natsumi to stand up and glare at the tree Sasuke was in… which Naruto was kind enough to point to "Sasuke, you fucking bastard you went too far!"

"Ladies don't swear," Naruto scowled. In fact many people didn't swear, unless they were pissed or in most of his families case… asleep or mostly asleep.

"That don't belong on the battle field," Kushina told her "So ignore him, when he starts talking about 'manners' and stuff, of course there are scenes where they're needed, but I'm sure that he'll tell both you and I later,"

Kushina rolled her eyes as Kakashi used another Kawarimi or replacement jutsu, causing Sasuke and Sakura? To move from their hiding spots, Kushina only wondered if she warned the three about the other traps… oh, well they were just going to have to find out like the giant walking and talking carrot did.

Sakura ran in the direction Sasuke was going, she didn't want their sensei to get Sasuke, if what Kushina and Naruto said were true. She kept running and soon she was surrounded by leaves, causing her to stop and enter a daze.

"What was that? What's going on?" Sakura asked looking around the clearing. She didn't know where the leaves had come from, Kakashi wasn't in the area, so it wasn't him.

"Sakura, Sakura," A voice behind her said. The pinkette knew that voice and she turned to face her 'true love' not knowing that it was a trap. Kushina and Natsumi were going to laugh their asses off.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura… help me," An image of Sasuke leaning against the tree, his whole body was covered with swords and other weapons. Sakura didn't know what do, how could she help… he was meant to save her, she wasn't strong enough to protect him… not that he needed it.

Soon both Kushina and Natsumi heard a scream from their spot, Kushina was showing Natsumi how to master the tree walking exercise and it seemed the girl was better at learning when she was actually using what she learned and not just doing it. So with this in mind, Kushina was asking the girl to an apple from the top of the tree.

"I think she fell for it," Natsumi told Kushina, soon they would have another colourful team mate and it would be as funny as the giant carrots.

"Knew I forgot something," Kushina said. She was meant to warn the two about the traps, but she was sure that they would have figured it out when Kakashi came… looking like a carrot.

"That was Sakura," Sasuke muttered to himself. He didn't know what the girl fell for, but he knew that he wasn't going to fell for his sensei's trap.

"So they trapped the area?" Kakashi asked himself, so that's what Naruto meant, by 'everything can happen' he may as well use it. "Genjutsu and Sakura fell for it,"

Sasuke looked at the tree behind him and saw that his sensei was reading a book, while leaning against the tree, he was better than his teammates, if he could call them that "I'm not the same as them,"

"Say after you got a bell," Kakashi said he wasn't going to have to do anything, since he sensed something he missed as he was walking in, wasn't the same as the one he and Sakura fell for "Sasuke,"

"I'm part of the Uchiha clan, the most powerful clan in this village," Sasuke said as he stood before his sensei.

"So are the other two,"

"They're just wanna-bes,"

"You shouldn't say that about your clan head," Kakashi said, he had three clan heads and none of them were doing anything, but then he didn't know what to feel about that "It might get you in trouble,"

"Clan head? I'm the clan's heir," Sasuke shouted walking closer and closer before throwing a kunai at the robe, while Kakashi 'trapped' Sakura.

"Yes, 'Clan heir', but Naruto is the 'clan head'," Kakashi knew this going to piss the boy off, even when he dodged so that the kunai just hit the tree behind him.

"I'm the Clans head," Sasuke yelled running forwards, but before he could do anything ringing was heard, and he knew that the other three wasted most of his time… talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Team Seven

"You two must be hungry," Kakashi said looking at the two who were tied up. He was going to tie up Natsumi and Sakura, but Kushina had kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying, so he decided to tie up Sasuke and Sakura. "All of you should quit as shinobi,"

"Hate saying this, but Naruto and I are already shinobi, once you've been in war," Kushina said from her spot in front of Natsumi, in case he got any other bright ideas "So it doesn't matter what the giant carrot says,"

"Don't talk back to sensei," Sakura yelled, sadly, she got caught in one of Kushina's and Natsumi's traps and not Naruto's so the girl was covered in a bright blue. Skin, clothes and hair.

"Shut up bluebell," Natsumi growled, no one talked to her older sister like that.

"You guys don't understand the meaning to this test," Kakashi said. The hot tempered one was tied up, so he wouldn't try to attack, while both Kushina and Natsumi were also hot tempered, both Naruto and Kushina knew when to let that show, and they could stop the girl before she moved.

"Meaning?" Sakura asked.

"The meaning that would have let you pass this test," Kakashi said. The other three had already pass and since teams only needed three students, then Kakashi could safely pass them, but he had to give the other two a chance, he didn't care what the counsel would say to him, when he didn't pass 'Sasuke-kun'.

"When are you going to tell us?"

"Dead weight, the answers team work," Kushina told her, crossing her legs and putting her elbow on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Isn't it what this village is pride of?" Naruto asked Sakura who had lived here longer than they have "Their team work?"

"The five you working together would have gotten the bells," Kakashi told them.

"What do you mean teamwork? There only three bells?" Sakura yelled "Even if we were to work together, two of us would still fail. What kind of team work is that?"

Kakashi just looked at her and wondered how anyone could be that dense, smartest girl in her class? He was going to have to look at the scores and ask the Hokage to look into it.

"The bells weren't the point, dead weight," Kushina said.

"The point was too work as a team," Naruto said. He would have tried, but he and Kushina were unknown elements, Sasuke would have turned on him when he learned that he was the clan head, even _Natsumi _was an unknown element to them, even if she was in the same class.

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura asked. They knew this whole time, but instead they didn't tell them and just sat back watched them fail?

"I'll give you one more chance, but after lunch I won't hold back as much," Kakashi said, causing Natsumi to matter about how 'the giant carrot didn't do anything' and he just 'used their traps, to turn Sakura into a blueberry'

"If anyone gives Sasuke and Sakura food, you'll fail," Kakashi told them. He didn't know if they were going to see through this, but there was still hope "I make the rules around here,"

When Kakashi disappeared, both Kushina and Naruto stood, walking over to both Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at Naruto, but the raven wasn't brother by it.

"Are you going to attack me when I untie this?" Naruto asked. If they were going to work together than they would need energy, that and the lunch Kushina made was probably better.

"No, can't attack my clan's head," Sasuke muttered. The only way he was going to become clan head was if he pushed Naruto into quitting, but he didn't know Naruto.

"Same for you blue bell?" Kushina asked from behind the post. Natsumi wondered what had gotten into them, since they hated the two.

"No, we're a team and if we want to pass," Sakura said she hated the fact that she was pushed into working with someone she didn't know "We have to act like one,"

"Here," Natsumi just passed two of the bentos "We've had breakfast, and Kushina always packs lunch… she likes to cook,"

"What's this?" Kakashi asked as he appeared in a giant cloud of smoke "You guys,"

Natsumi and Sakura backed away, while Sasuke looked at him, like he was ready to defend himself. The other just moved away and Kushina put the lunches back on the stone for Sasuke and Sakura to eat.

"Pass,"

"Did you have to give them heart attacks, Sasuke, Sakura you're lunches are here," Kushina said, pointing at the rock before dragging Natsumi and giving the girl her lunch.

"Yes,"

"Pass?" Sakura asked while getting her lunch, she didn't get dinner or breakfast "But how?"

"Everyone just did what I told them," Kakashi said as he looked at the sky, remembering what he was like in his youth "They were morons, a shinobi must see underneath the underneath,"

"Here," Kushina said handing him something, he only had two lunches. Since that was all he had in his fridge "If you're like Iruka, then you won't have lunch or you'll have lunch you've brought,"

"Thanks," Kakashi said "Anyway, those who break the rules are trash, but you know what these who leave or betrays their comrades are lower than trash,"

"So we pass," Sakura asked a smile on her face, Kakashi wasn't going to tell her that it was only her and Sasuke that passed the second test.

"Great," Kushina muttered "Eat, you're coming over later,"

"Why?" Kakashi asked as Kushina pointed at him.

"You and Iruka don't have parents, can't cook… someone has to make sure you eat," Kushina told him as if she was daring him to question her "And I honestly make too much, but if it makes you feel bad, then just drop of some money and that'll cover some of the food,"

"Okay,"

"Uzumaki compound," Natsumi told him, before she started eating her own lunch. Everyone just looked at her and started eating their lunches. Before going back to their homes, Sakura to tell her parents that she passed, the others to train… because they didn't have parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Mission to the land of Waves

Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke were getting closer to their target, they had to be quiet or else the cat would hear them… Natsumi hated that fur ball, they had been chasing the cat all over the village and they still hadn't caught it, at least it was better than Kushina's and Naruto's mission. Since they were a large team, they sometimes had to break of into to two groups. Kushina and Naruto was always together, while Natsumi might be with them or with Sakura and Sasuke.

"What's the distance of the target?" Kakashi asked. He was keeping an ear out for the other two, since they were helping an old women with her shopping, Maemi Lee was an orphan who chose her last name when she became a shinobi, but now at the age of ninety-three she wasn't able to do much for herself. Her once deep black hair was white, and Maemi kept it at her shoulders, even in her youth, her once bright blue eyes were dull with age. She fell in love with the Uchiha siblings the first time she got team seven's help and since then she always tried to get them to help her with things.

"Five meters," Sakura told him. She was tired of chasing this cat, ever time Natsumi went near it, it ran off like a fox was looking at it for dinner.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Natsumi said. She was going to kill this cat and pretend that it was a training accented… like one of Tenten's kunai going off course, but she wouldn't blame Tenten… instead she could always blame that Hiro kid, he was always missing his targets, so it would be easy to believe.

"Hnn,"

"Seriously, Uchiha speech is getting worse with each generation," Kushina snapped. Sasuke forgot that both she and Naruto could hear them, in fact Natsumi had asked how their 'chore' was going and Kushina told them, that both she and Naruto were doing random 'chores' that have been called missions.

"Got ya!" Natsumi shouted as she pulled the cat into a hug. They didn't know this was the right cat, until Sakura looked at her right ear and conformed that it was Tora.

"Hey Natsumi… what happened?" Naruto asked. They had just done the last chore on Maemi's list, this might be great when Genin were just starting out, but Hiruzen knew what time they were from, they could handle a C-rank by themselves, Naruto could do S-ranks for giggled and laughs, but this was an insult.

"Cat…" Natsumi muttered glaring at the cat in Sakura's arms, Kushina just looked at it and it had the same reaction to her as it did to Natsumi "I think it hates us,"

"There's a reason,"

"Don't worry Natsumi, we'll tell you when we get home," Naruto told her. If they were still getting D-ranks, then they were most likely going to have to put in some training, both Naruto and Kushina were sure that Gai and Lee would be more than happy to join them. They had been for the last two months.

"No wonder the cat ran," Sakura said. She watched as the cat she was holding was squeezed, if she was Tora then she'd ran as well… she was pretty sure that the rest of her team was the same. Sasuke would attack her, along with Kushina and Naruto, Natsumi would hiss and run and she'd ran… but they weren't cats, Sakura was glad for that much.

"Team Seven's next duty is babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighbourhood village and help with the photo digging," Hiruzen said. The Uchiha's were glaring at him, and Natsumi looked like she wanted to scream… they would have to go into two and she was sick and tired of being stuck to doing chores, that was all these were, chores.

"No more," Natsumi yelled, her hands were in fists by her side, she was getting sick of this. She didn't get up with the sun and train, just so she'd have to do something civilians didn't want to, something students at the academy should be doing so they have a better understand of missions and teamwork "Just no more chores,"

"You're just a rookie-"

"I'm sorry Iruka, but we've been shinobi for two months and are the only Genin team that hasn't done a C-rank," Naruto said cutting Iruka off. He knew the man saw Natsumi as a younger sister, but he wasn't allowing her to get stronger and to see other lands, instead he wanted her to be safe in the village, even if most of the people hated her.

"She's not as weak as you think she is," Kushina said. She was getting sick of this, even her mother didn't hold her back this much… and she didn't allow Kushina to know why she was training until she was six! Which was three years after everyone else, she still trained hard, but she didn't know why "Natsumi can almost hold up to one of my shadow clones, while Sakura isn't even close,"

"Yes Sakura isn't ready," Iruka told her. He didn't want them risking their necks out there, he didn't know why Natsumi looked at him.

"We could do what we've been doing, Sakura can stay back," Kushina said they didn't need Sakura was she was dead weight, even on the most basic of chores.

"Okay, Kushina, Natsumi and Naruto have made a good point," Hiruzen said. They can't get better if they didn't let them try "I'll give you a C-rank,"

All of Team Seven just looked at Hiruzen, if Kushina knew that was it would take, then she would have done it a month ago or she would have had Natsumi do it about two weeks ago.

"It's a protection mission of a certain individual," Hiruzen said. Watching as Kushina and Natsumi smiled at each other, Naruto just rolled his eyes at his sisters actions, while Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura wondered how Natsumi got them a C-rank, Sasuke didn't want to owe that girl anything… or the other two, the only plus side was that Naruto didn't put any rules on him. Through he had been to the Uzumaki compound for team lunches, Sakura knew that Ino-pigs team went to a resistant, but she was happy with eating what Kushina had made, since she asked what their favourite food was and she made it for them.

"Can you get the client?" Hiruzen asked one of the Chunin. Who let in an old man wearing warn out clothing, he also had a bottle of Sake in his hand.

"What this?" The old man asked as he looked the people in front of him, five of them were children! At least they looked pretty young "They're all a bunch of super brats… are they really ninja?"

"Sir, you shouldn't judge someone on their age," Naruto said. At least the old man didn't insult one of them, if he did that Naruto didn't think he want to hold Kushina back.

"Yes, most shinobi from clans start training at three, so three of us have been training for a while and Natsumi can get away from high level ninja," Kushina told him. She, Naruto and Sasuke have been training for years, Natsumi was able to get away from ANBU in bright orange… sadly, she didn't have anything to say about Sakura that would make their client feel at ease, she couldn't tell him that she was dead weight, now could she?

"Also I'm a Jonin," Kakashi said. He knew his team would be fine, maybe this will show them what shinobi life really was and maybe he should have trained them, but they could have done their own training.

"I'm the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge," Tazuna told them. When he opened his eyes he saw that three were giving the 'well duh' look, it was two of them knew what was going on.

"Meet at the front gate in an hour," Kakashi told them.

"So four hours then?" Natsumi asked him. It was one of his habits to be three hours late and since almost all of Team Seven, but Sakura, worked that out and turned up three hours after the time he told them… even then they were still before him.

"No, Natsumi one,"

"I see, so your three hours to everything, but missions?" Naruto asked. He was pissed, so Kakashi wasn't late all the time because he was helping people… no he was late on purpose? Now that just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Kushina, Naruto we need to pack," Natsumi said. Bring Naruto and Kushina out of their thoughts, they would need to pack, but for how long?

"Pack for two months,"

"Okay," the five Genin said. Sakura running out of the door, Sasuke following behind her, while the other went to the Uzumaki compound the fastest way, body flicker.

Everyone was waiting for Kakashi. The gate was large and bright red, with 'Leaf village' panted on the doors. Kushina and Naruto weren't surprised that Kakashi was the last one… in fact the two had enough time to tell Team Gai that they weren't going to be there for two months. Tenten gave them three scrolls full of weapons, for good luck. Neji just ignored them and Lee was happy for them, Natsumi loved Lee like a brother, so Kushina and Naruto didn't have any problems with the 'youth' yelling young boy.

"Natsumi why are you so exited?" Sakura asked her smiling teammate. The girl was looking outside the gate, so was Kushina and Naruto, but they were looking for threats.

"Where's that sensei of yours?" Tazuna asked the young shinobi.

"The hell if I know," Kushina muttered she swore she felt chakra outside the gate… and her abilities were never wrong, and Naruto felt it has well. While she and Naruto sensory abilities weren't as good as Tobirama Senju's, who had a large range. They could still feel when something was thrown at them, and when someone was about ten meters away.

"This is the first time, we've had a mission outside the village," Naruto told him. He didn't know why Tazuna looked at them with a guilty expression on his face… so he was hiding something. That would explain the chakra signals outside the gate.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said. The Hokage wanted to talk to him, then he said good bye to his friends at the memorial stone.

"Actually, you're two hours and thirty minutes early," Kushina said rolling her eyes "Which means your only thirty minutes late,"

"So mean," Kakashi said. He was getting used to his Genin team, but at times he believed that they were too many Genins, that it until Hiruzen told him the truth about Kushina and Naruto. When he finished team training and basic Taijutsu, he might get their help to teach the other three.

"We should go," Tazuna wanted to get home as soon as he could, he wanted to make sure that his family was alright, but he felt bad about lying to them, but C was all anyone in Wave could afford.

Team Seven had been walking for a while, it would take a few hours just to get out of fire country, let alone across the sea to wave. It was the same direction as Uzu, so both Kushina and Naruto knew where they were going.

"Kushina, there's a puddle," Natsumi said. Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto stopped, there hadn't been any rain for weeks, the whole group stopped wondering why they weren't moving "That lightening seal, I want to see if it works like electricity,"

"It's a good question," There were times like this, that Kushina was glad that Natsumi was picking up sealing like any other Uzumaki… really quickly. The girl was already up to the fourth level, something that might take anyone else years to do. Kushina swore that the Uzumaki's had a bloodline for seals, she meant that it ran in all of their blood to do it.

Hiruzen was teaching both her and Natsumi the newer seals, while she was teaching them the older, more forgotten ones. So in this time she was the same level as Natsumi and Kushina didn't mind, since they learned at the same level.

"So why don't you find out," Naruto told her. He couldn't tell Natsumi to use one of the higher levelled one, but he was sure that she was smart enough to use the one that kills, not paralyse. After this they were going to have to talk to the girl, seeing as it was her fist kill.

Natsumi was happy that she was going to test her idea, that and there was something strange about that puddle, so she was going to use her strongest lightening seal. Kushina made them, since elemental seals were level six… she was almost there, but not quite. Her older sister could only do this, since it was an older version and was designed to kill, unlike the newer one that mostly just paralysed.

"We should continue," Kakashi said as Natsumi put the seal in the puddle, so some of his Genin were keeping this hidden from him, first Kushina and Naruto, and now Natsumi? He thinks that they don't trust him, even though the other two did, too some extant.

As the group walked pass the puddle, Natsumi actived the seal. Soon screams were heard and the puddle disappeared, being replaced with two mist nins… missing anyway. Both had a ganlet on their arms and were connected to each other, wearing the same outfit… with a mask covering their face. Not that it mattered since they were both dead, hearts stopping from the electricity being pumped into their bodies. That and Natsumi added to much chakra into the seal, her chakra control was getting better, since Kushina helped her master the tree walking exercise a day after they become Team Seven and the older girl was explaining chakra theory, before she was allowed to do the next exercise.

"She's an Uzumaki, isn't she?" Tazuna asked causing both Kushina and Naruto to glare at the older man, while Natsumi just stared at the people she just killed.

"Yes, Natsumi is part of the Uzumaki clan," Kakashi sighed. Naruto was whispering something to Natsumi and the girl just nodded at him.

"Wait the Uzumaki is a clan?" Sakura asked.

"You've been in the Uzumaki compound, how stupid are you?" Kushina growled. Natsumi had her first kill and Sakura was asking stupid question, stupid dead weight.

"Tazuna you need to answer some question," Kakashi told him. This was a B-rank mission, but he wanted to see if Tazuna knew that there were ninjas after him… otherwise he might have been the target. His Genin hadn't left the village, but they might have been after Sasuke for being a Uchiha… but he had a feeling that they were after their client.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Traps and Demons

Since Tazuna had guilt tripped Kakashi into continuing with the C turn B rank mission, they had continued to the edge of fire country. Both Naruto and Kushina had talked to Natsumi when they were on one of their breaks. Sakura and Tazuna weren't able to walk for hours on end like the others, so they needed more breaks. At the moment they were going to wave country, a friend of Tazuna's had meet them at the edge of fire country and it's been awhile since they were on land.

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead," Sakura said.

"Dead weight, the hidden mist village is near wave right?" Kushina asked. She was thankful that she studied the maps that Hiruzen have them, and the ones that they found in the study.

"Yes?"

"Then obviously waves going to have mist as well, stupid," No matter how long she'd known the pink haired girl she hated her, hell she hated the girl's mother, who had the guts to them Kushina for their team not a getting a C-rank, when it was her daughter's fault. Naruto even told her that to her face, while Kushina called the two of them dead weight.

"We should see the bridge soon," Tazuna's friend said, he was a skinny man that looked like he hadn't eaten for a while, but knowing what Tazuna told them, that was most likely true "Wave's at the base of it,"

Tazuna was sitting closet to his friend, then it went Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke since they weighted the most, Kushina and Natsumi who were average for their height, they were the shortest in their group and they were the same height. Sakura was sitting at the front, since she was underweight… both Kushina and Natsumi weighted more than her and she was _taller _than them.

Kushina always wondered if anyone told her that muscle weighted more than fat. If she did know, it would explain why the girl never trained or why she never ate a lot. She was a few seconds away from beating the need to eat and sleep into the pinkette's head, but that would meant that she cared if the girl lived or not.

Soon the mist cleared slightly showing a bridge that was almost one fourth or half way done. It was still massive and Natsumi wouldn't help but stare at it. Sakura however had other idea and shouted "It's huge!"

"I'm sorry about my dead weight of a team mate," Kushina said to man at the back, while getting behind Sakura and covering her mouth, so the pinkette didn't blow their cover.

"There's a reason I'm not using the motor and hiding in the mist," Tazuna's friend mattered "If Gatou finds out, we'll be in big trouble… along with Tazuna's family, so make sure she doesn't yell again,"

"Sure," Kushina said, before going close to Sakura's ear and whispering "Don't make me kill you, if you blow our cover I'll gladly make you pay with your life,"

Sakura nodded, she wanted to life and to prove to Sasuke that she was his perfect wife, but at the moment Sasuke wouldn't look at her. Ever since Natsumi started improving Sasuke started to be a little nicer to her, she was strong and pretty… Sakura thought she was prettier and smarter, but Natsumi was stronger than her.

"Kushina, do you think it'll be the same?" Naruto whispered to her sister, he never went to Uzu. He wasn't sure if Uzu was wave, but they were in the same spot… so he guessed that they changed their name. He wondered what happened to the Uzumaki and he did ask the Hokage after one of their D-ranks.

"I don't know," Kushina muttered. It's been ages since she was at Uzu, and when Hiruzen told her what happened to them, she almost started crying in his office. She didn't, but Natsumi caught her crying in her room and the girl helped her feel better. From that day one, Kushina hated Iwa and those who helped destroy her aunt's people.

"We'll be there soon," Tazuna's friend told him "Tazuna looks like we haven't been detected, but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It'll make us harder to spot,"

"Thanks," Tazuna said to his friend, he was the one who got him out of wave in the first place, when Tazuna went to get protection, so he could finish his bridge.

Soon they were at one of the village's secret ports, one that 'the midget' had no one control over, but it was just mainly used for fishing and getting people in and out of the island.

"This is it for me, good bye and good luck," he said as they were dropped off.

"Thanks," Natsumi said before running to catch up with Naruto and Kushina, who moved their bags over their shoulder. Natsumi knew that they were mainly empty, save four scrolls. When she asked the two why they were taking bags, when they just sealed everything. Naruto told her, it was so no one thought anything was off, since many didn't bother with the sealing arts, it was better that they didn't know that Genin could do it.

Tazuna watched as his friend turned on his motor and quickly went away, he couldn't blame him… as long as no one knows he helped, then he and his family would be safe.

"Ok! Now let's to my house safely," Tazuna said while he followed Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi into the forest. He didn't know how they knew what direction that he lived in, but he wasn't going to question them… at the moment.

"Yes we will," Kakashi told him, as he went behind Tazuna. They had to protect him and it seemed the other were looking out for danger that was in front of them, while Sakura and Sasuke were at his side. He was just worried since the next person they ran into wouldn't be Chunin like the ones Natsumi killed, but they would be Jonin and less likely to use a dirty trick.

"Kakashi-sensei if you're worried I cast a genjutsu?" Kushina called from behind her, the man was basically sweating fear and worry. If anyone was scared she'd know in a heartbeat and it made her fell in love with Akumu's blood line all over again. Naruto could do it as well, but he wanted to learn things on his own without the help of a blood line, Kushina was like that as well, but she also liked mentally scaring people, as well as creeping them out.

"How's a Genjutsu going to help?" Sakura asked. Every time Kushina or Naruto did something to help, Sakura would ask how it helped. Kushina knew the girl didn't trust her and she never bothered to explain why.

"Kushina can bend the light… or cover us in a shadow, like she did to Kakashi so he didn't see that he looked like a giant carrot," Natsumi told her. No one was going to let Kakashi forget about the fact that he looked like a giant carrot, in fact before he went to find Sasuke, Kushina put the genjutsu back on the man. Making him walk around the village like a giant vegetable, until she was kind enough to take it down and he quickly went to wash his clothes and himself from the bright paint.

"Can you Kushina?" Kakashi asked. At least they didn't have to worry about being seen, if someone was after them than they wouldn't know what way they went.

"Of course, Kakashi can you come with Naruto and I?" Kushina asked. Kakashi didn't know what they wanted to talk about, but he nodded. Before he went he made a shadow clone, while Kushina quickly put a quick genjutsu on them. She told Natsumi that both she and Naruto just needed to talk to their sensei and then she'd put the more powerful one up.

"Someone's following us," Naruto said when they were away from the others. They needed a way to get the client to safety, all three of them would hold their own against the person that was following, but the other three couldn't.

"Who?"

"We don't know," Kushina said looking at the group of Genin, who were trying to get information out of Kakashi's clone, like how he was solid.

"But both of them are about you're level," Naruto told them "Only us three have a chance of betting them,"

"Never go into a fight, thinking you're going to win," Kakashi muttered. This was a lesson that he learned the hard way, it was also a lesson that Iwa learned in the third shinobi war.

"Yes, but we need a plan to get the others to safety," Naruto said. He had one and he was pretty sure that Kushina was thinking the same thing, but they wanted to know what their sensei thought before doing anything.

"We can make shadow clones, you know it right?" Kakashi asked them, his mind was going a million directions. When both Kushina and Naruto nodded, he knew that they could make it work "Can your clones do your jutsu?"

"They can, and I can put a seal on my clone that'll make the genjutsu lost longer," Kushina told him. She knew that they were thinking along the same lines, after all great mind think alike… in case sort of thought alike… since they didn't read porn, but Kakashi did.

"They can't hear us?" Kakashi asked, they was no point in doing something, if the enemy knew they were doing it.

"Can't see us either," Naruto said. He was also able to do the same genjutsu, but he wasn't able to hold it up as long, since Kushina had better chakra control than he did and he couldn't fight with it up either, nor could Kushina.

"Okay, we need to make clones and send it to the group," Kakashi told them. This had to work or else whoever was following them was going to attack Tazuna's house and they couldn't have that "Then we'll make five clones here, and henge them. Once the genjutsu is up, we'll follow behind them… but they would be able to see us,"

"Of course Kakashi we'll do it right away," Naruto said. As he and Kushina got ready to do their plan… it had to work, because they was just too much on the line if they fail.

"Come on guys we need to go," Natsumi said. She just wanted to get to Tazuna's, so that they could rest and help the old man built the rest of the bridge. Kushina and Naruto just rolled their eyes and started walking in their position. Naruto at the front, Kushina and Natsumi just behind him. Sasuke and Sakura both next to Tazuna, who was in the middle and Kakashi at the back… reading his book.

"Of course Natsumi,"

"Kushina there's something there," Natsumi said as she through one of her kunai in the bush. Causing both Sakura and Tazuna to freeze. They didn't know if something was there, but Sakura started glaring at Natsumi anyway "Sakura I swear there's someone following us,"

"Yeah right," Sakura told the younger girl, her pink hair was slightly getting in her face, so she removed her 'headband' and fixed it. To the enemy it was just a girl fixing her hair, but to Kakashi and the other's it was a signal. Saying that the enemy was going to attack if they didn't move.

Kakashi walked over to the area that Natsumi through her kunai, going through a bush only to see a frightened white rabbit… but it was spring, why was it' fur still white "Everyone get down,"

As everyone hit the ground a giant sword flow over their heads, only to hit on the trees near the river, they had agreed that the path near the river would mean that they could get to Tazuna's place faster.

Kushina and Natsumi looked up from their place on the ground… to see a male, most likely in his mid or late twenties, wearing cow print foot and arm warmers and stripped pants, but he was-

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Natsumi growled. She hated it when adult man didn't wear a shirt, because when women did it… even if they were wearing a bra, they were called sluts.

"Well if it isn't the Hidden Mists missing Nin Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said. Looking at Naruto and Kushina before nodding, he had to tell them about his eye and they really didn't care "Protect Tazuna, this ones on a different level,"

"Yes sensei," Sakura said, before going to Tazuna's left and holding one of her kunai in front of her, Sasuke and Natsumi doing the same. Sasuke in the middle with Natsumi on the right, both Naruto and Kushina were in front of them… as the first line of defence.

"This might be tricky, unless I use this," Kakashi said. Zabuza looked at him as he straightened his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan.

"So you're Kakashi Sharingan, I'm sorry but this old man is mine," Zabuza said "And alright I get to see the famous Sharingan eye… three times it seems,"

"You're a down right bastard," Kushina yelled her Sharingan spinning in her angry. Sasuke already knew that Kushina and Naruto had the Sharingan eye, but he didn't know that Kakashi had it as well.

"Natsumi I'll explain what they're talking about later," Naruto told his little sister. They were going to have to fight, because he was sure that Zabuza wasn't leaving until Tazuna was died… or he himself was died.

"Fight me first,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Demon of the Mist

"Fight me first," Kakashi said.

"When I was part of the Mist's assassin teams, I kept a handbook," Zabuza said. He was trying to make a plan, since they were more Genin than he first thought, weak as they were… numbers could still work in their favour "It had information about you, it said that you're the man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu. Copycat Kakashi,"

Hurry up, Kushina thought. What was with older shinobi and talking, it was easier to kill your enemy when you knew nothing about them and it gave you less nightmares about their deaths, so hard to forget when your bloodline meant you remembered everything.

"Now, let's end this talk. I have to that old man," Zabuza said. All Kushina felt was relief it meant that this would be over soon and they could meet up with the others… they would also have to explain themselves "But it seems that I have to beat you first,"

Zabuza looked at them, before jumping on the lake, now Naruto can see their mistake in staying close to the river, but Kakashi's clone led the others through the forest. Of course a Jonin would know how to walk on water, if they were in luck Zabuza wouldn't know where Tazuna lived, but Naruto was worried about the second person going off to find them.

"Kushina, is your clone covering the house in the gen?" Naruto asked his sister, when she turned and nodded. Naruto knew that soon they would be able to break the clones and help Kakashi in this fight.

Before Kushina could answer make thick fog covered their senses, and covering the area. It was hard to see Kakashi… who was in front of them _'Ninja technique-hidden mist no jutsu'_

"He's gone," 'Sakura' said. She looked around the area… of course Kushina made sure she looked weak, it was better that the enemy didn't think she was stronger than she was, that would only get the pink haired girl killed.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi said. He knew that Kushina and Naruto wouldn't know who any of the missing nins were, and he vowed to give them the bongo book when this was over "Zabuza Momochi is known for being an expert in silent killing, you don't even notice until your dead,"

"This fog is getting thicker," 'Natsumi' said "W-"

"Eight choices… Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys and Heart… which one should I after," Zabuza said. Causing all of the 'Genin' to look in front of them with fright.

Kushina and Naruto started to feel KI (killing intend). They knew that the others would have frozen in fear and so their clones did just that, her clone was almost done… as soon as she put the last seal, a seal that made sure no one could enter, but no one could exit either. Kushina did that, just in case she and Naruto popped the clone that was at Tazuna's house.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me," Kakashi said while looking behind him, he had put enough chakra out so that the mist was gone, he smiled at Kushina and Naruto knowing that they were the only 'real' people there "I don't let my comrades die,"

"We'll see about that," Zabuza said. He appeared behind the genin, his sword over his shoulder, he was going to prove Kakashi wrong and the first step was to kill the genin… too bad the other two were too far away "It's over,"

Kakashi didn't care that they were clones, he had to do something, but before he could move Naruto had stabbed in the stomach… water coming out of the wound and it turned out to be a water clone.

"Naruto behind you!" Sakura yelled and Naruto looked as Zabuza cut through his water clone. The four had moved from their spots, but they were still a good distance away from the trees.

"Don't move," Kakashi said from behind Zabuza. The swords man was surprised that the brat was able to copy his jutsu since he had put out heavy mist "It's over,"

"Show off," Kushina muttered "Naruto I can undo it,"

"Good," Naruto said as he appeared next to his sister "But not yet,"

Kakashi had Zabuza trapped a kunai at his throat. The Jonin were the same height and Zabuza's blade was next to his leg… the thing was too big to be able to fast movements, so Kakashi would be able to kill him should he try anything.

"You don't get it," Zabuza said "I won't get defeated with monkey like imitations,"

He should be glad our uncle and dad aren't here, Naruto and Kushina thought. Both Izuna and Madara would have killed him where he stood… or tortured him for the next seventy-two hours, which ever they were in the mood for, if they heard someone say that.

"Kids smart," Zabuza said "But you aren't"

Before Kakashi would even think about what he meant, the real Zabuza was behind him and the one in front was a water clone, before Kakashi would move or attack, Zabuza kicked him and when he landed on his feet, he had to duck under Zabuza's sword while Kushina and Naruto undid the clone jutsu and likely the ones at Tazuna's place were still there.

However the other two didn't notice since they were still in a Taijutsu match and soon Zabuza was able to kick him into the water.

"This isn't going to end well," Kushina said. She was glad that the others weren't here, but then again it might show them how real shinobi fight… these days anyway, more talking less fighting.

_'__Water style- Water prison' _Zabuza shouted while trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water. Kakashi looked at the other two and saw that they had undone the clones, which meant his students and client were safe.

"You think you've won?" Naruto asked

"You haven't even notice," Kushina said. Causing Zabuza to look at them and only then did he notice that the others were missing and Haku hadn't gone after them… he was going to have to ask her later, but for now he had too brats to get rid of.

"What the?" Zabuza asked. He wasn't on the lake… instead he was in a forest and it wasn't wave either.

"This is where the Akumu clan lived," a girl's voice said Zabuza turned around, but saw nothing but thick forests "You won't see it, the Akumu were paranoid and it was far enough, clans killing clans, it wasn't a time to put your guard down… like you had done,"

"My guard isn't down,"

"When you looked into my eyes, you were caught," she said "My brother isn't as good at genjutsu, I'm the one who used it the most,"

"Show yourself," Zabuza shouted. He didn't know where he was, but he was under a genjutsu and it seemed it was one he couldn't break… it was too risky for Haku to save him at the moment. What he didn't know was that in the real world he was walking backwards, realising Kakashi from his prison the older male just jumped back and Naruto told him what was going on, and how this was Kushina's favourite trick.

"She always loved making people scream," Naruto told him as they watched a battle they couldn't see.

"Why should I?" Kushina asked him. This was her world and how dare he even try to tell her what to do in it.

"Show yourself or are you scared?" Zabuza knew that might draw the young girl out. He must have been caught by one of the females and they were three of them. While she did say brother, he didn't know who was related in that team.

"I think you're the one that's scared," the girl chuckled but the shadows moved from the right and a young of eight stood out, but he didn't know who she was… she didn't look like the ones who Kakashi.

"My sister always loved playing these games," the child told him, her shoulder length hair was dead straight and her eyes were a dark grey, with paper white skin… he thought she looked like that Uchiha girl, but then she said 'sister' and this was just getting on his nerves.

"Sister? But you don't look like the other two?"

"Other two, what other two?" She asked. Kushina was watching from the trees, he hadn't guessed, but this was forgotten. Not many brothered remembering fallen clans and that fact alone was bitting Zabuza in the ass.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked. If she didn't know the other two, then she was lying or she was someone else and didn't know who was on that team, meaning that they got back up, but why an eight year old girl?

"You should say your name first," The girl said. Her black kimono was in a style that he'd never seen and he guessed it was an older style "Then again, why should you care about a dead girl's name?"

"Dead?"

"You don't know," A voice from behind him said "My daughter is the master of this art, but then again, no one but the Akumu clan knew this technique. This was the reason the Uchiha made a treaty with us and the reason he married me,"

"What the?"

Zabuza stopped in his tracks when he saw a young women. Her black hair was flowing behind her, but she had the same face as the young child behind him and she was glaring at him with light grey eyes "The fuck!"

"Don't swear in front of my sister," A male said. A twelve year old stood near the small girl and Kushina couldn't help but smile. One Akumu was bad enough, but when you were faced with three, than your life become a living hell.

The only thing Kushina wondered is if she could see her aunt, her uncle, her father and the Senju's. If they were fine with being called for this jutsu, then their souls couldn't be used for anything else, because they would be under her control.

"Mum, Miyuki and Kenji leave the poor man alone," Kushina said as she stood in front of him "This is where the Akumu clan was once lived,"

"Until the day we were killed," Hina said. The day after she passed Kushina asked her to come and live in her space, but that meant that she was able to use her spirit. Hina was fine with it, she didn't feel like she was being used and she was able to see her children "Someone saw through it and killed us in our sleep,"

"Why are you telling me?" Zabuza asked. He didn't know where this was going, but he knew something bad was going to happen.

"You're going to watch," Kushina told him, her black kimono sleeve covering her hands, and the smile on her face could make most grown man ran "Have fun,"

Zabuza wasn't able to say anything, and he started to watch as people were killed in front of him. Old, young, mothers, fathers, children and babies all of them were being killed, by a clan that he didn't know.

Kushina watched as the man feel, this was her space and she controlled it. The spirits that lived here, where here because of her will and that was only her family, Hina, Miyuki and Kenji. There was only one thing that made this jutsu maddening for the caster, you had to know the person before they came in and they needed to agree with being trapped in that person world.

"I'm going to ask for Mito and Izuna," Kushina told her mother. Hina just smiled at her daughter and nodded her head, she hadn't seen Mito since a week before her death and she wanted to know how her marriage want. The four want into the house that was five minutes from where they were, the more spirits that lived there, the more houses where created.

"Mito Uzumaki, I ask thee to come and join my group," Kushina asked the large gold framed mirror. The house was an old fashioned Japanese house made out of wood, the only difference was that Kushina was able to have more houses and no one lived in different sections, only if they wanted to. The house had the front was Kushina's and that was the reason the soul mirror was in the living room, the rest of her family lived in the house to the right and ones she invited now, will most likely live in the one on the left.

If they didn't want to live with someone else, then she could put another section on the left or right. Izuna might not want to share with Mito, so he'll get a section next to her family.

"Of course," Mito said. She was the same from when Kushina last saw her, but she knew that her aunt died in her old age "I'm happy to see you Kushina, also Hashirama would be happy to join me,"

"I'm happy to see you as well Aunt Mito," Kushina said as she pulled the red head into a hug. She missed her aunt. She still remembered the time she copied Mito's hair style… something she couldn't do at the Uchiha compound out of fear of being called a traditor.

"Why don't you call the others?" Mito asked her. She saw that the girl kept her hair up in a high pony tail that followed her as she turned to the mirror.

"I'm going to have to do this next time," Kushina said. Someone had pulled Zabuza out of her world and she had to leave before she dead as well.

"Till next time," Mito said a sad smile on her lips, as Kushina faded and they were pushed out of the main house. When Kushina was gone, no one was able to enter the main house, or go near the soul mirror, since they could call anyone and things might have messy. It was just protection and didn't mean that Kushina didn't trust them. She turned to talk to Hina and she told her what happened since she saw her cousin last.

Zabuza was standing still, Kakashi was watching him, while Naruto was holding the body of his sister. She wasn't able to protect herself when she used this jutsu… no one knew what to call it. It had genjutsu elements, but only an Akumu could do it… so they just ruled it up as a bloodline.

It had been five minutes when something went into Zabuza's neck and a hunter nin caught his body. Naruto wasn't able to tell if the person was male or female, but Kushina was waking up in his arms, so he put his sister down on the ground.

"Thank you and what happened?" Kushina said looking at the hunter nin, like he took away her fun. Which he did, but now Zabuza knew what happened to the Akumu and she was sure that he would think she made it up.

"Thank you very much," The hunter nin said as he bowed "I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time,"

"So you're a hunter nin?" Kakashi asked the young child. He had to be around his genin's age, but he wasn't surprised. He was strong at a young age and many were surprised to see him on the battle field when he was a genin at six.

"You are correct," He said while moving Zabuza's weight, since he was standing still. He knew that he would have to leave soon, or his cover might be blown. Both Kushina and Naruto looked at him, and Kakashi knew that he would be explaining this to all five of his genin "Your battle is over and I must get rid of his body. Farewell,"

"Well, now we have to go to Tazuna's," Kakashi said when the child disappeared. In a scroll of leaves and Kakashi thought something was wrong, the other two wouldn't seeing as they weren't hunter nins back in the clan wars.

"Ready to get questioned?" Kushina asked him. All of them were going to be asked about what happened, and why they were left with clones, while they got to battle someone, it was going to be a giant pain.

"Not really," Kakashi said, but before he could move he fainted landing on the ground, while Kushina and Naruto just looked at him.

"We're going to have to fix that," Naruto said looking at his sister. Not many got the Sharingan, but they had seen someone give another Uchiha their eyes when they were dying, so they knew how to fix it… maybe.

"It might work, but we'll have to do it later," Kushina muttered. Someone was going to have to carry him, but she was too short and so was her brother, he was about Sasuke's height. Most of her family was short, but that just made them quicker on their feet "We'll have to carry him,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- The Hunter Nin's Identity

"Kushina, Naruto, Kakashi?" Natsumi asked when the two came to Tazuna's place, of course they were carrying Kakashi in between them and they were starting to get tired… slightly.

"Yes Natsumi?" Naruto said. He didn't know why Natsumi looked hurt, they weren't able to tell them the plan, if they did, the genin would of blown it.

"Don't you trust us?"

"Natsumi, of we trust you… we don't trust the other two, but we had a good reason," Kushina said. She wanted to finish what she started in her Mirana, but it seemed that Natsumi didn't like that idea, or she couldn't see how tired they were.

"Don't worry… I thought you trusted me," Natsumi was hurt by the fact that they didn't take her to the fight, but their sensei looked a bit worn to wear.

"I didn't want to risk your life, he was an 'A' ranked missing nin," Kushina said. They needed to put this man down, before all her muscles screamed at her to drop him.

"Who this?" A lady with black hair and black eyes asked. Both Naruto and Kushina went on high alert, which caused Natsumi to laugh at the two.

"This is our other two team mates along with our sensei," Natsumi told her, Tsunami was out when they arrived and the other three's clones had popped before she arrived "Before you came, they had three clones with us,"

"Natsumi… Kakashi-sensei has used most of his chakra, so can we put him down and we can explain why and how," Kushina said. It wasn't even her plan and that meant they could blame him if they needed to.

"Come with me," Tsunami said showing the three a spare bedroom, where a bed was already set. Kushina and Naruto carefully out their load down and covered him with a blanket, when they were done Sakura and Sasuke came into the room.

"You two better tell us, why you sent clones and stayed back yourself," Sakura demanded. Normally Kushina had good control over her temper, but she was tired and she used her Mirana and Soul mirror… which was why, it wasn't her fault that she slapped 'dead weight' across the face.

"Who are you to demand things from me? Until you can fight a toddler, let someone at my level than you might, but until then you have no right to demand things from me," Kushina growled, Sakura was holding her check. She didn't see that coming, nor has any ever slapped her before and she didn't know what she did to make the Uchiha wanna-be slap her.

"We might just tell Sasuke and Natsumi, if you continue," Naruto said stepping in between the two, not to protect Sakura or Kushina, but to stop Kushina from scaring the client.

"Hn,"

"Kushina, Naruto can we start?" Natsumi asked. She was looking at her 'smart' teammate and wondered how she was the top female of their year, Hinata was smarter than her. Both of her older siblings just nodded before sitting on the floor in front of Kakashi, the other three sat in a half circle around them, with Sakura in the middle and away from the pissed off Akumu.

"I'll tell my father that you're here," Tsunami told the five teens, standing up and before she left a thought came to her and she added "This is our only spare room, so you'll have to share,"

"Naruto felt something off, so instead of worrying you three we told Kakashi," Kushina started the sooner they got this done, the sooner she could finish with her soul mirror "Both Naruto and I, had an idea on what to do but we asked what he wanted to do,"

"I told Kakashi that the chakra level was close to his, so he didn't want you three there. He asked if we could use the shadow clone and we could, so Kushina put her genjutsu into her clone and we sent you off," Naruto told them. He wasn't going to tell them everything that happened and so far this looked like Kakashi's idea, which it was, but all three of them were thinking of it.

"We ran into the 'A' rank missing nin and a friend of his came in and saved his butt, so you lot might fight him… so calm down, I want to sleep," Kushina said while getting out her own bedding and walking across the room "Good night Naruto, Natsumi,"

"Night," Natsumi said, as Kushina went to sleep. Naruto knew that nothing was going to wake his sister up and that he was going to have to explain everything else, but he was going to leave that to Kakashi.

"Kushina has the right idea, why don't we go to sleep and I'm sure Kakashi will be awake by then," Naruto said "Sakura, stay away from Kushina on that side, Natsumi it's better if the girl's stay on the side Kushina is on and we can stay near Kakashi,"

"Sure,"

"You're hiding something," Sasuke said. Frist he gets the feeling that when they do Taijutsu training that the two were holding back and now he believes that Naruto isn't telling them something, while Kushina went to sleep because she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sasuke… we just got out of a fight with a Jonin. I don't feel like talking about a fight that had our sensei dropping from using too much chakra," Besides Kakashi would tell Sasuke that he had the Sharingan in one of his eyes, that and Kakashi had to tell him how he got the damn thing.

"Hn,"

"Great now can we sleep," Natsumi said while moving her stuff near Kushina's, she also set up her bedding next to the raven as well, just in case she really did try killing the pinkette. Sakura never learned it seemed, Kushina hated it when the girl tried telling her to do things but until now, all she had done was glare at her.

"Frist I'll cut the mouth cloth and drain some blood and…" a girl muttered behind her mask, getting ready to remove the bandages that covered her master's face. It had been an hour since she took his body away from the battle field, where he started to almost scream in fear… she didn't know what the raven did before she fainted, b-

"That's alright, I'll do it myself," Zabuza said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her thoughts. He would most likely tell her what happened, but she was there to observe and to get him out if need be.

"So you've come back to life?"

"You sure are rough," Zabuza told the young girl, while he took the needles out of his neck, non to gently, in fact it would have made most medics cringe and fear for the man's life with the way he was pulling them out.

"You should be more gently yourself… you could really die pulling them out like that,"

"How long are you going to wear that mask?"

"It reminds me of the old days," she said carefully pulling the white mask from her face, showing a mist forehead protector and a young girlish face. Her bangs framing around her before stopping at about her collar bone "Plus it was useful for this act,"

"You're annoying as always, Haku," Zabuza muttered "If you were going to put me into a momentary death, you didn't have to use my neck, there are safer points you could have aimed for,"

"You're right… what happened?"

"Happened?"

"You started walking backwards and froze for a while, the other two just looked at you, while the girl fainted," Haku told him, remembering what happened before she came in "You also started to look around you, Hatake was close to killing you when you got to the tree,"

"The Akumu girl… her and her genjutsu,"

"Akumu? The girl fainted… and I didn't deceit any genjutsu," Haku didn't know what was going on, Akumu? Genjutsu? This was going to be something she'd have to look into before their next fight, she was able to study the Sharingan a bit and could work out how it worked, but only a bit and she didn't have much to work on.

"Most likely a blood limit then, she did say the Akumu were a clan," Zabuza said thinking back to what the girl said, not only her but the others as well. They might have been a clan, but it seemed they were killed off, if what he saw was real and not something the girl made up "Look into it,"

"Of course, I'll have a week before we can try anything," Haku said. She didn't know where she was going to get information about the Akumu clan, not in wave so she'll just have to get what she can "But knowing you, you'll be able to move before that,"

"You're so pour and clever. That's what I like about you,"

"That's because I'm a kid," Haku laughed while looking at the disappearing mist and standing up, Zabuza didn't need her, but they would need to go to the hide out soon "The mist has cleared up,"

"Next time, I won't be caught in her web," Zabuza said. He wasn't going to be pulled into 'her world' the land of dark trees covered in dried blood "And next time, they won't win,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Elven- Mirana, Akumu Blood line

"Hello Kushina," Mito said. After Kushina went to sleep, she went to her mind and more importantly the place where she sent victims with the Mirana. The Akumu were a paranoid lot, but then again they were related to the Uzumaki, who were also a paranoid lot.

"Sorry about that Mito,"

"That's okay dear," Mito loved her niece, but she didn't understand the Mirana and she was lucky to know the name of the technique, let alone what it did "Where am I?"

"Mito, I know you know about it," Kushina told her aunt raising an eyebrow, but then added "But I guess you don't know how it works,"

"No, the Mirana is a clan secret,"

"Why don't you follow me," Kushina said, when Mito nodded they went to the living room in the main house "I keep the soul mirror in the spare room,"

"Soul mirror?"

"Yes, the large thing of glass with the gold boarder that I used to call you here," Kushina told her, so Mito really only knew the name… then again she calls it a Genjutsu, since it made who she was fighting think it was mostly harmless… until they ended up dead.

"Why am I in my prime? I died after my hundredth and something birthday?" Mito couldn't help, but wonder why she didn't look like an old lady, but instead her appearance was somewhere in her early twenties or even late teens.

"That's easy, if you've been that age then I can let you look it," Kushina said. She controlled everything, but she couldn't do it if the person she was calling back hadn't been that age, like her sister Miyuki couldn't be brought back over eight, since that was the age she died "That and most of the time people come back in their prime… if they live that long,"

"I see, anything you can tell me about this 'soul mirror'?"

"Of course, there's a reason no one can enter the main house when I'm not here," Kushina said. When she left the first time, she didn't know that her family would've just been pushed out… most the time she waits for them leave, unless like the last battle she had to do so quickly "Anyone here can ask someone to join, but I was going to ask Hashirama anyway,"

"Why?" Mito didn't see any reason for why her niece would want to bring her best friend back. Sure, they were married, but that didn't stop them from being just friends and Mito knew they were only married to strengthen the bond between their two clans and then villages. She also knew that Hashirama had given his heart to someone else.

"He's your husband? That and we don't want his soul being used," Kushina was confused and Mito remembered that she never told her the real reason between Hina and Madara's marriage, or the real reason between her and Hashirama's. "When I ask a soul to join, no one can use them and they're under my control,"

"More like best friends, but I'm sure both Hashirama and Tobirama don't want to be use," Mito said. If the young girl was going to invite Hashirama for both her and so no one can use him against her, then she might as well invite his brother, with that she added "And your uncle,"

"Of course," Kushina said. She stood up walking out of the room, though she at the door she waited for her aunt to come out as well.

"Spare room?"

"There are a few, but that's just to confuse people," If they could get in here in the first place, Kushina thought before heading to her soul mirror, in fact they were two of them, one to invite and one to see her own soul… she doesn't look at one much.

"Paranoid much," Mito muttered, but she really couldn't say much, since her clan is the same. If someone did get into this part of her nieces mind, then they had to be strong, but that wasn't likely, Kushina's is more guarded than most of the Akumu clan.

"Says you?"

The room that the soul mirror usually was a dark room, unless she summoned it, but Mito didn't need to know and she would explain it later. It was a dark purple and black themed room, only the gold mirror being a different colour.

"Dark,"

"It is me, aunt Mito," Kushina said as she walked "Anyway we need to ask both of them, of course you can do it, since they knew you,"

"What do I say?" Mito asked. She didn't know if it was different from what she heard, but it never hurt to ask, she didn't want to mess up.

She looked at the golden mirror that was next to a small table with dark purple slick over it. Mito looked at her niece before walking in front of the giant mirror, the frame was thick covered in dragons and the simple of the death god.

"Its 'Name, I ask thee to come and join my group' that's how you call them," Kushina told her, she was nervous when she called her grandmother into her mother's, she was already there, so it didn't matter if she messed up. It took only once to get the wording right, once she looked at the mirror for about ten minutes to build up her nerve "Don't worry, I'll say it, just stay in front of the mirror,"

"Thank you Kushina," Mito was glad she didn't have to try to get Hashirama here, she was worried about messing up.

"Hashirama Senju, I ask thee to come and join my group," Kushina said. She knew that Hashirama accepted when he saw Mito and seen a tall tanned skinned man with brown hair was standing in the dark room.

"Hello Hashirama," Mito said looking at his face. She was happy that he wouldn't be used for anything, Kushina was kind and she liked using her own strength, not the strengths of others. Which is why she didn't die that day, because she could fight without her blood lines.

The first Hokage just looked at the two and smiled, his dark eyes showing remorse and it seemed he had a regret. It was most likely killing Madara was his biggest regret and Kushina didn't know why, sure, she loved her father, but from Hiruzen had told her and Naruto, he was trying to destroy the village.

"My father tried to destroy the village, didn't he?"

Hashirama looked at the young girl, she wasn't there when it happened, so someone must have told her that he was. In fact he didn't know what Madara was trying to do, all he knew was that he left the village and that was it, but the council wanted him gone and thought he was a danger. He told this to her, to see what Mito (he couldn't tell her) and her niece had to say.

"Even then the bloody council had too much power, I'm so kicking Hiruzen's ass," Kushina muttered, so the Uchiha clan had suffered twice and the Hokage in charge couldn't do anything about it! "I'll get Tobirama, but then I'll have to rest. Once this mission is over, then I'll do Izuna and try to find my father,"

"No, do Tobirama when you get back," Hashirama told her. His brother would most likely reject the offer and this could give him more time to think about it, weighing out the options of allowing an Uchiha to have somewhat control over him, even if Kushina was only half. Being related to Mito would somewhat help him choose, but he would still need time "He'll need some time to think about it, that and you need your energy for this mission,"

"How would he know?"

"He was there when I got called, along with my two other brothers," Hashirama told her. Out of his younger brother, only Tobirama lived to see the village.

"I'm going to get a long list aren't I?" Kushina asked. So far they was only seven and if she didn't know how to spilt her mind, so this part could be ignored and those who lived there could go on with their lives, then she'd go as crazy as some of her relatives, who complained about hearing 'voices', most killed themselves.

Hina taught her children how to ignore the part of their mind, which would host the Mirana and the spirits that lived there. If she got enough spirits, then she could use Mirana without having to faint to make sure they don't do anything. Kushina would only ever do that, if she was one by herself or two there was a large number of enemies… she just liked scaring people and it was funny how they react to what she's seen, even what the rest of her family had most of them screaming.

"Who knows," Mito shrugged. She didn't know who her niece would invite, she was a smart girl and knew not to invite the generations before Madara and Hashirama, since they would just want re-kill each other.

"You've got sleep to catch up on and I've got a friend to catch up on," Hashirama told her. He and Mito were just friends and if they didn't have to get married, then they most likely would have seen each other as siblings. They could now, because he was sure that Kushina wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to, with his personal life.

"Good night," Kushina said to the two as they left the main house, she didn't have to leave in a hurry so she could wait for them to leave and since both of them wanted her to sleep, they were more than happy to run out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Training Starts

"Morning Kakashi," Kushina said as Kakashi snapped his eyes opened, he just thought about what happened yesterday and t-

"Hunter nin wasn't a hunter nin, so Zabuza is alive," Naruto told him. They was no point in lying, he was just going to figure it out anyway, or the three genin were going to tell him.

"Morning Sensei! Kushina want to help in the kitchen?" Natsumi asked. The older girl just looked at her before moving down to help Tsunami, she could barely find food for three, let alone another six, so Kushina was going to use what she brought and Tsunami better not protest or Kushina wasn't going to be happy.

"Ha-"

"Yes, I told the other three," Naruto said, cutting Kakashi off, Naruto and Kushina weren't going to call him sensei until he taught them something they didn't know "Also they might need training,"

"Has Natsumi learned the first step?" Kakashi asked. With how much the three trained he wouldn't be surprised if Natsumi did know it.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to go over it," Naruto knew that Natsumi had mastered it, but with her large chakra coils… it never hurt to practice chakra control and after a while, Kushina was planning to show her water walking.

"What?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side, because she thought it looked 'cute', Naruto had seen both his sister's doing it, but they were cute unlike Sakura, it just looked forced.

"Zabuza is alive and since I won't be moving for a week, Naruto and Kushina will be teaching you," Kakashi told them, this caused both Sasuke and Sakura to look at him. Naruto just looked at the roof and wondered why he had to teach them, he wasn't the sensei.

"Guess we should eat first," Naruto said. He was pretty sure that Kushina would be yelling at them to get their asses down in three, two, one…

"Get your asses down here!"

"Knew it," Naruto and Natsumi whispered before running down to have breakfast, they both liked living after all… Natsumi was sure that Sasuke and Sakura didn't, since they just walked to the dining room.

"Kushina we're training them,"

"It sounds fun," Natsumi said. She loved the old styled Japanese breakfasts and it seemed Kushina wasn't allowing Tsunami to help, she also didn't want to use what they had.

"That doesn't sound like fun," a little boy said. He was wearing a dark blue hat, with matching overalls and sandals.

Kushina just looked at the dark haired boy… he was most likely part of the family "How would you know? Last I checked you didn't do it,"

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna asked the little boy, this only conformed the fact that this 'Inari' was Tazuna's grandson, so they would have to keep an eye on him, since he could be used against them.

"Welcome back grandpa," he said before walking to his grandfather, the black haired siblings watched him, before going back to their food, if they were going to teach them anything than, they could need all the energy they could get.

"Inari, why don't you say hello to these people," Tsunami told her son, but she didn't have a good feeling about this "They protected your grandfather,"

"Mum they're just going to die," Inari said while pointing to the eating pre-teens and teen. Both Naruto and Kushina looked at each other, before Naruto looked at Natsumi trying to tell her to cool down, since she was shacking with rage.

"That's what some guy said, what know what happened?" Kushina asked the little boy, looking at him as he looked at her, when he nodded she continued "I'd killed him and his team, so don't look at someone and tell them they're going to die,"

"There's no way you can win against Gatou!" Inari yelled. Why was she so calm, when everything was falling apart and they were just eating, when sometimes they couldn't even find enough food.

"Gatou's a midget with a cane," Naruto pointed out. Gatou wasn't a threat, Zabuza and the 'hunter nin' was "I'm pretty sure, I'm more worried about the guy with the sword,"

"Kid, you know nothing about any of us… but I will admit your right about dead weight," Kushina said. She didn't care what happened to the kid when she left, he wasn't part of the mission and she honestly hated the fact, that she thought he deserved pity.

"Idiot," Sakura said. She didn't want to eat once and Kushina gave her a two hour lecture about how they needed to eat as much as the boys and how she was 'stupid, suicidal, weak, useless' because she was on a diet… let's just say, she isn't on a diet anymore, but it seemed Kushina looked pointing out what she did wrong and never what she got right.

"Brat just eat, I didn't make food for it to go to waste," Kushina said as she pointed to seats away from herself, Tsunami was sitting next to her and she was sure that the women would want the child close to her "If you don't I'll just drag your ass here,"

"So we start," Kushina said as she leaned against one of the trees. She didn't want to train them, or two of them, but if she didn't want to protect them and fight, then she has no choice in the matter "Naruto, you tell them,"

"You know about chakra right?" Naruto asked them, if they didn't know what it was then he was going to have to tell them. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded while looking at Natsumi… really, she's smarter than she looks "Natsumi knows, so stop looking at her like she doesn't,"

"We're going to teach you chakra control, do you don't waste as much chakra," Kushina told them. She wanted to get this done and over with "You need to be able to control it, not only does it give you a higher chance of living, but it means that you can do jutsu's without worrying about the fact that it might not work, weakened or blow up in your face,"

"So how do we control it?" Sakura asked looking at the trees behind them. Kushina was going to ask the Hokage to look over the scores because she was sure that Sakura was one of the dumbest people she had ever met.

"Tree climbing,"

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked. She always thought the two were on something or they were just that weird, they act like they're in a war all the time.

"Shut up and listen, you might learn dead weight," Kushina said "You don't use your hands, only your feet… I'll show you, before dead weight or duck butt can ask,"

With that the dark haired female started to walk up the tree and when she reached the first branch she walked across it, when she stopped moving she was upside down. Natsumi had seen this before, even done it before, but the other two were looking at her, like she pulled a rabbit out of a hat.

"Now do you understand?" Naruto asked the two "Gather your chakra to the base of your feet and walk up the tree. It's one of the easiest things you can do with chakra, but it will help you hugely,"

"Wait! How is climbing trees going to make us stronger?" Sakura asked staring at Kushina with large green eyes and all Kushina wanted to do was fall on her, for fuck sucks, they explained that it was for chakra control and why chakra control was important and she asks a stupid question like that?

"Even though I already told, I'll tell you again," Naruto sighed looking at Kushina who was getting three kunai out of her weapon pouch that was near her forehead protector/ belt "It helps because your feet are one of the hardest places to gather chakra and it has to be exact… so if you master this, then you should be able to do any jutsu within your chakra range,"

"It also helps with stamina needed to fight long battles, each jutsu is different in how much you need to control it, some near perfect control while other's it doesn't matter as much and it's even harder when your moving/fighting, which is why this is the first step and you must master this one before you can go to the next one," Kushina told them. Only Natsumi looked at her, while the two others just looked at Naruto, but she knew they heard and here she thought they learned that you shouldn't take your eyes off her or any shinobi, given the fact the two knows she wants them dead, makes them dumber in her eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen with us talking all day, and this is something you learn by doing," Naruto told them, while Kushina throw the kunai at their feet, since everyone, but Natsumi had taken their eyes off the raven, they were surprised and jumped slightly.

"Use the Kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree," Kushina told them, she hated doing this she was never taking a genin team "Use those mark to get better, you lot won't be good at one your first go, so begin with running up the tree,"

"Of course, can I join you Kushina?" Natsumi asked. She already knew this, took her a while to get it done, but with Kushina helping her, she was able.

"Of course Natsumi," Kushina said, while talking to the top of the branch to sit and watch the other two fail "You already know this, but you'll have to do laps… after five minutes,"

All three ran towards the tree, while Natsumi could do it, she still needed to run up the tree to do so. She would ask her not to, but then the other two would do the same thing. Sasuke was five steps up before he was blasted off the tree.

"This is pretty easy," Sakura said causing everyone to look at her, Natsumi was already next to Kushina, but she didn't feel like showing off.

"Sakura, Natsumi laps. Up and down the tree, to one increase Sakura's toddler sized chakra pool and two so you Natsumi have more control over your chakra… now get to it, before your also dodging kunai,"

Both Naruto and Kushina were reading a book, while Sakura had taken a break, for the fifth time and the raven was about five seconds away from killing her. Natsumi was still running up and down the tree trunk, but Kushina knew that Natsumi could do this for hours. Sasuke still hadn't made it to the top, but he was getting there.

"Sakura get back to it," Kushina told the pinkette while gently tossing a kunai in her hand, just so Sakura knew that her break was over and if she didn't start moving then she could have no trouble making her dodge anything she felt like throwing at her.

"Soon we'll stop for lunch… Kushina might go earlier," Naruto told them, they were doing well and he was sure that once Sasuke got to the top, that boy would remember the amount of chakra he had to use, impressed, but that didn't mean that neither he nor his sister was going to train the brat.

He got what he wanted, he hated spoiled brats and that was the only way Naruto could describe him. If this was the clans wars, all three of them would be died, since they didn't start training early enough, then again they wouldn't be fangirls.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Wave's symbol of courage

Both Naruto and Kushina were watching the bridge builder, Kakashi wanted to see how far along the others were. Kushina told him that Sakura needed to build her coils and that she needed to able to do the tree walking exercise for a least five hours before moving to water walking, that sometimes Natsumi would put too much chakra and that Sasuke was almost at the top.

The two were bored, but not everything that shinobi do are interesting and you just had to put up with the boring moments as well. Besides they just watched as the bridge came together, this was normal back in her land (and time) bridge builders always got protection, just in case someone didn't want the bridge to be built, this meant that the two knew the theory on how to build one… they just never had a reason to.

"You two seem bored," Tazuna said. He was carrying a wooden pole over his shoulder and had a towel around his neck "Where's the other three?"

"There training… can we help?" Kushina replied. This was her aunt's home, where she somewhat grew up (not that anyone knew that) and she wasn't going to allow it to die on her, not when she was around to stop it.

"Hey Tazuna," someone called out before he could answer Kushina's question, all three turned to look a man in the normal uniform and spiked hair held back with a headband.

"What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked as he looked at one of his friends, he was one of the first to help with the bridge and he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I've been thinking and can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi asked. He didn't want to put his children at risk. There was too much at stake and if Gatou noticed everyone would be killed.

"Why?" Kushina asked while getting up. They was always a reason behind people's action, that and they were scared of Gatou, worried for their families "Why is everyone scared of him, from I heard he's a midget with a cane,"

"I want to help, but if we continue Gatou will notice and if you're killed than what's the point?" he told Tazuna, while looking at the ravens. Kushina just wondered if he thought about what he said.

"Then I guess doing nothing is better?" Naruto asked looking the man in the eye "If this continues, everyone's going to die a slow and painful death. Then Gatou will be able to use Wave as his base and no one wants that,"

"We should quit now, stop making the bridge,"

"Kushina and Naruto are right you know, this is our bridge," Tazuna said while looking at work in front of his, carefully putting down the pole "This bridge will bring resources into our poor country and help our children and their children,"

"But our lives,"

"Your life is already threatened, at least this way, there's a chance for the threat to be removed," Kushina growled "Who cares… you can do what you want,"

"It's noon and we need to pick up lunch, Giichiy you don't have to come tomorrow," Tazuna told him, with that the other's went to go get lunch with their families "Let's go,"

The three went to the market, but that was putting it kindly. To both Kushina and Naruto it reminded them of a refugee camp, people who clans and homes have been lost to them, here they thought things had gotten better, but that was only true for some.

"Wait, thief!" Someone yelled and Kushina could see people stealing in board daylight and pricey things were, she was close to just using what she brought.

"I need to bring food home for lunch," Tazuna told them, they were looking at people who would do anything for food, children were running around, they most likely didn't have a home or parents and it broke her heart "We're here,"

"There's barely anything here," Naruto muttered looking around the store "Tazuna, Kushina and I brought enough food for ten people for about four months,"

"You're sure?"

"Why buy food when you've got enough," Kushina told him, she might as well tell him about some of her paranoia "That and I don't eat food I don't make,"

"We should go back then," Tazuna said while walking out of the store, this meant someone else could get food, if they had the money "It's been like this since Gatou arrived,"

"We'll help with the bridge," Naruto told him, while giving a little girl some food "This used to be Uzu and we had family that lived here,"

"Aunty would have our heads if we don't help,"

"Wow, this is fun," Tsunami said. It's been long since they had so many people in the house and Natsumi was talking to her about anything and everything "It's been a while since we ate with so many people,"

"Thanks for the food Kushina," Natsumi said, she watched as Sasuke ate as fast as he could, then again he still hadn't made it to the top and he hated the fact that everyone else in his team could, but he couldn't.

"Don't worry Tsunami, Tazuna I don't worry I don't mind," Kushina told the two. Tsunami had told her that she was a guest and didn't have to cook, the raven did it anyway and the two didn't want to offend her "I like cooking and I'm slightly paranoid, had food poisoning as a kid, never wanted that to happen again,"

"More," Sasuke said holding out his bowel and then he vomited in a bucket that Naruto had placed next to him, he saw the boy eating too much.

"Don't eat so much… also don't eat so quickly," Naruto told him. He knew the boy wanted to get stronger, but eating until you throw up wasn't healthy.

"I have to become stronger,"

"I know, but stop wasting food," Kushina told him, while hitting him over the head. Sakura looked at her before getting up, she had planned on going to the guest room, but something caught her eye.

"Why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked. Natsumi and Kushina had seen it before, but they thought it was a sore spot for the family. No one tore pictures for fun, so whoever it was might not have been a nice person or they had pass away, both girls had gone with the last option, since Inari was smiling in the picture and it looked real "Inari was looking at during dinner, seems like it was done on purpose,"

Their clients froze and looked at their laps, which conformed Natsumi's theory about the person who was torn out of the picture and she wished that Sakura would use her brain and shut up, didn't she see that this wasn't something that they want to talk about?

"My husband," Tsunami said putting her food down. She remembered how he showed up with her son one day and she fell in love with his smiles.

"He was known as the hero of the city," Tazuna missed his son in law. He was the reason he had the courage to build the bridge.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asked her son, as he walked away to his room "Inari!"

He didn't stop, he just wanted to get out of the room and away from talk of his dad, who lied to him. He didn't want them to know about him and he hoped that his grandfather didn't say anything.

"Father! I've told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari,"

"Well done, retired dead weight," Kushina said. She might have been twelve, but that didn't mean she had the right to ask their clinets questions about their lives, they were here to do a job and the job only.

"Sakura, why ask a question that might bring up bad memories?" Natsumi asked the girl. Until she unsealed her older siblings, she was lonely and she would hate it if anyone asked her about it.

"There's a reason, I want to build the bridge," Tazuna said drawing their attention to the old man, who was feeling his age "Inari had a father, but he wasn't related by blood. It didn't matter to them, since they were closer than some father and sons, he used to smile a lot back then,"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us," Kushina said. Walking over to him and putting her hand on his back, tears went down Tazuna's face, Natsumi went over and also put her hands on his back as Kushina pushed him some tissues.

"But Inari changed, ever since the incident with his father, he doesn't smile anymore," Tazuna thanked the two and soon cleared up some of his tears, the two couldn't do anything. Natsumi and Kushina sat next to Tsunami, just in case she needed them "Courage was stolen from the people of this land, and from Inari… ever since the incident,"

"The incident? What happened?" Kakashi asked putting his book away, this could help with their mission, but at the same time it might not.

"Before I get to that, I'll have to tell you about the man who was known as the hero of this city," Tazuna said removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

"Hero?" Natsumi asked. She didn't know a lot about wave, but she looked up to some of the Hoakge's, she still a problem with the fourth, since it was his fault she was treated badly almost her whole life.

"It was three years ago when Inari met that man…"

_Three years ago_

_"__Pochi!" _

_"__Wrong! This is shooting star. He's my dog from now on," a kid said, while holding a small white puppy. He wanted a dog, but his dad couldn't buy one, so he took it from the weak looking kid that his friends were holding back. _

_"__He's not shooting star, that's my pochi! Give him back!" Inari shouted trying to get out of the arms that held him back "He's my friend! I won't give him to you!" _

_"__Shut up!" he shouted at the baby, he looked over the wooden deck than back to the kid. With a smile on his face, he through the dog over the bridge, if he couldn't have the mutt, than the cry baby couldn't have it either. _

_"__Pochi!" _

_"__That's what you get, now I don't want that dog anymore," he said looking at his friends, before telling them to let the kid go and soon Inari ran to the edge._

_"__What are you doing?! You're going to kill him," _

_"__He's your precious dog, right? So hurry up and save him," the kid tainted. His hat covering his head and his nose had a bandage on it, hiding the small scar he got from a knife. _

_Inari looked into the deep water, but he didn't know how to swim. He couldn't save his only friend and he couldn't save him, tears going down his face as he watched his friend try and swim. _

_"__Hey, his your dog, jump in," he shouted behind Inari and soon he ran up and pushed him into the water, he didn't care if the kid lived. He wanted to teach him a lesson and that lesson was, if he wanted something than he was going to get it. _

_"__This bad, what if he can't swim?" his friend asked him, he might be smaller than the other two, but knew when to stop or of someone had crossed a line, that shouldn't been crossed. _

_"__Help me!" Inari screams as he tried to stay afloat._

_"__Forget him," _

_"__But… but,"_

_"__Do want to go in and save the pet," he threatened his friend while holding his top. The two boys didn't want to be thrown in, since neither of them could swim. _

_Sadly, Pochi remembered to swim and slowly makes his way to shore with the three kids running after him. Leaving Inari by himself, his only thoughts 'I don't want to die' tears going down his face, as he went under and the small boy thought he was a goner. _

"Poor Inari," Natsumi said. Tsunami didn't look happy throughout the tale and the golden hair pre-teen could only guess why, her son was almost killed because of some boy's greed, she'd be pissed to… if she ever found anyone to have kids with her.

"Kaiza was the one who gave Inari his motto," Tazuna said

"Want to continue?" Naruto asked him. He didn't mind if Tazuna just wanted to sum up what happened, they had to do go to sleep soon.

"I'll tell you what happened,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- Midget with a cane

Both Natsumi and Sasuke started to train harder, after hearing what happened to Inari's father. Kushina knew that Natsumi wanted Inari to know, that no matter what they were heroes and that you can protect anything with both arms.

"Guess you three will becoming with us tomorrow," Kakashi said as the two walked in, Sasuke was leaning on Natsumi. Since Natsumi met the Akumu siblings, she'd been training so her stamina had improved.

"We've been making great process on the bridge," Tazuna told them over dinner, they were at first the two didn't know what they were doing, but once they knew, both had picked it up pretty quickly "At this rate the bridge should be done soon,"

All Natsumi wanted to do was sleep, but sadly no one was going to let her. Both Kushina and Naruto sat next to her, she was sure that they sensed something and she didn't have a good feeling either, something was going to happen. The worse part was, she also had a feeling that it was going to piss her off.

"Why do you try of hard! No matter what you do, you're going to die. No one can beat Gatou or his men!" Inari yelled. He hated the fact that the blonde smiled, while all felt like doing was crying "No matter what clams you make or how hard you work. When facing the strong the weak only end up being killed,"

"Besides from dead weight, kid, you're the only weak on here," Kushina told him, both she and her brother had their hands on Natsumi's shoulder, since the girl looked ready to kill him "Protect what's precious with both arms, you couldn't even _honour _his last wishes, you think your father is happy knowing, that the boy he saw as a son, drags people down?"

"You know nothing about this country, you just nosy,"

"And you know nothing about us. You think you've had the most horrible life and that everyone should stop and pity the poor baby," Kushina removed her arm and stood up, she was pissed "Everyone has had things happen to them, you know what makes someone strong? It's not strange, but the will to carry on, to not stop and let the world pass them, because it's to 'hard' or their not 'good enough' everyone can be strong, so stop crying like a baby and a grow up,"

"Well at least I'm not clowning around and acting cheerful, you don't understand how hard life can be," Inari screamed at her and seen he was looking at two pissed of females.

"Don't know how hard life can be, you're the one who doesn't know how hard life can be," Natsumi yelled, everyone just looked at the two and didn't know how to stop them "You have a mum, a grandfather… I don't, I didn't have family, until I met Kushina and Naruto. Twelve years of being by myself, in a village that wanted me dead,"

"You know what, I'm not going to waste my time talking to brats," Kushina screamed. Running out of the room and to the guest room, she needed to spear and she was sure, Mito or Hashirama or even Tobirama wouldn't mind.

"Sorry about her," Naruto told them. Natsumi soon followed Kushina's example and left "Once she learned about what happened, she started training. She's been pushing herself for the last two days and the lack of sleep is getting to both of them,"

"Aren't you going to wake them up?" Tsunami asked. Naruto, Kushina and Natsumi were still asleep, all of them were tired, since Kushina dragged them out for training until midnight and then she trained in her mind, along with Naruto. He wasn't anti-social like the rest of his family, so a few of his lost friends were in his, a peaceful meadow and housing. Besides he usually left the Mirana to his sister, since she was better.

"They've pushed themselves… doing what I don't know, but it might be better to let them sleep," Kakashi told them. He didn't know what they were doing, but when he went into the room they were gone and all he found was a note saying 'follow at your own risk', so he didn't follow. He was starting to see why Kushina's parents names her after that girl.

"I think we over slept," Tsunami heard Natsumi say. Looking into the spare room, she saw that both girls were awake. Natsumi was wearing a cute cap with a plain white nightdress and Kushina was wearing a long soft red nightdress, both Kushina and Natsumi had their hair down letting Tsunami see just how long it was.

"Good morning,"

"Morning Tsunami," Kushina muttered while walking into the kitchen "Sorry about last night Inari, I shouldn't have said that, you have the right to feel sad, it shouldn't matter that someone else had to worse… by saying that I might as well told you to stop feeling your own feelings,"

"They left us behind," Natsumi shouted. She quickly got dressed and was about to run out the door, but Kushina grabbed her arm and made her sit.

"Breakfast and Naruto,"

As the group got to the bridge, a mist overed it and soon they saw Tazuna's men were injured. None of them were dead, but Kakashi knew that they would be if they left them there. Moving quickly to remove them from the bridge and in a cave that was about five minutes away.

"What happened?" he asked them when they were safely away, they weren't deadly and the workers should be able to move soon.

"A monster,"

"Tsunami, I can help you if the dishes," Kushina said as she exited her room, no longer dressed in her nightclothes. Natsumi and Inari were in his room, she was telling him about the fourth and the first, hoping that he would see that heroes were real, and that sometimes we forget that their human.

"You don't have to,"

"You let me cook, the lease I can do is help wish my mess," Kushina told her, glaring at her, daring her to object. Tsunami just sighed and moved over, so that the younger girl could help. She would ask Inari, but he was making a friend and he really didn't have many.

Soon, they were finished and the sound of smashing wood caught Kushina's attention. Two males stood at the door and Kushina could tell that they weren't shinobi, but samurai or wanna-be samurai, since they followed morals.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you have to come with us," the light, long haired male said. They didn't see Kushina and she was glad, since that allowed her to get behind them as they cut the table in half, Tsunami going into a corner.

"Why would I let you do that?" she asked from behind, both spinning around. Kushina had her katana out, her mother gave it her. Hina loved dark colours and that love was passed down to her children "Sorry but you have to die,"

Before either male could move a muscle, Kushina slit their throats. She wasn't the strongest person, since everyone had someone who was at their level… it was why she never thought life was useless.

"Why?"

"My duty is to protect your family, at any cost," Kushina told her. She knew Naruto was awaking up, Natsumi would have heard, so she had to get rid of the bodies of Inari didn't see them. Quickly sealing them away, this meant that Gatou didn't trust the two.

"What happened?" Natsumi asked when she saw the giant hole. All three of them looked at it, Inari looked at his mum and the blood on the floor, they weren't bleeding. Both Naruto and Natsumi knew where it came from, but didn't ask since Kushina mouthed 'later'.

"Tsunami was almost kidnapped,"

"Inari, I need you to be brave and go with your mum to somewhere safe," Natsumi told the boy next to her "I know you can do it,"

"You're strong," Naruto told him. Tears coming down Inari's face, which he tried to remove. After Kushina and Natsumi said sorry, he told himself that he wasn't going to be a cry baby.

"I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore, you're going to call me a cry baby, aren't you,"

"Sometimes it's good to cry… when you're happy or sad," Kushina told him. He didn't have to hide his emotions, mange them yes, but no hide.

"Seems I was right," Kakashi said as Zabuza and the masked girl came. Sasuke and Sakura didn't know them, as they weren't there last time.

"Looks like their missing two," Zabuza said. He was looking for the black haired girl, but it seemed she wasn't there. He wanted to get her back for tricking him and for somehow hiding all details of her clan from Haku, the girl wasn't able to find anything.

"So it seems,"

"So you're going to wait for them?" Kakashi asked. The one time that Kushina and Naruto sleep in, is the one time their attacked, from now on Kakashi was going to wait for the whole team, instead of just two of them.

"I have got him," Sasuke said while pointing to the masked kid, he wasn't going to wait for those three to come, he was strong enough to face this kid himself.

"Sakura defend Tazuna… Sasuke can handle the kid," Kakashi said as he faced Zabuza. Both Sasuke and Haku throw weapons at each other, while trying to get the other by going faster.

"No, I think I should," Natsumi yelled. She was being loud on purpose, if everyone was looking at her, then they wouldn't see Kushina and Naruto trying up the other two. While they were coming here, from Tsunami's friend's house, they found Gatou's base and heard him talking about how he was going to kill the missing nins.

"Actually, their too tied up at the moment," Naruto said. While pointing to the tied up Zabuza and Haku… that's when Kakashi realised that they had been staring at each other for a few hours, it seemed they wanted to fight the Akumu and sadly for them, those two had different plans.

"Gatou was planning to kill you, but I want to know something why does everyone think you're a boy?" Kushina asked Haku, they might as well pass the time, since the midget was going to take a bit to get here "And why a member of the Yuki clan is with a missing nin?"

"Yuki clan?" Haku asked. She just knew that she was from a clan and that was it, her mother never gave out her last name.

"Yes, Yuki clan," Kushina repeated herself, this time slowly like she was talking to a child "I canna sense chakra, which was the reason behind Natsumi's entrance. It would have been a pain to tie you up, when you knew we were there… also Gatou's planning to betray you,"

"Who are the Yuki clan?" Sakura asked. She knew the clans in fire country, but she didn't know any outside of fire country.

"Yuki clan is a clan in water country, they use ice," Naruto explained in the same tone Kushina used on Haku, well at last they knew a way to get her in… if they wanted to "Both Kushina and I have faced them, somehow getting some of their scrolls,"

"Back then, we didn't know that we couldn't do ice Ninjutsu… then again I'm not really a Ninjutsu person," Kushina told them, she could tell about chakra nature later… Natsumi first and then she'll think about the other two.

"So you'll be able to give them to me?" Haku asked. She didn't know a lot about her clan, the ice Ninjutsu she did know… either Zabuza knew them or she made them up herself.

"Join the leaf… and sure, they're all yours," Kushina said. She didn't know why she wanted them to join the leaf, but she did and she stopped questioning herself years ago.

"Why?" Zabuza asked. He didn't know what the girl was up to and he didn't want to walk into a trap… again.

"Why not, it would be nice for you to have someone backing you up," Natsumi said. She didn't know why he was a missing nin, but something told her he was nice, and she always trusted her gut, Naruto and Kushina were proof of that.

"So you were caught, how disappointing," Gatou said he's hand on his cane, while thugs stood behind him, he never planned on paying them "I never planned to pay you,"

"We're no longer enemies," Zabuza told them, he nodded at the two ravens and they cut the ropes, they weren't going after Tazuna and that's all that really mattered in the end.

"I win using numbers,"

"I really don't care," Naruto snapped. It was time to show the midget why you don't try and use thugs and samara against shinobi.

"He really is a midget with a cane," Kushina said. Inari thought that guy wasn't beatable… then again she didn't look like a threat either.

"Kushina, Naruto let's protect this country's hope and courage,"

"Of course Natsumi,"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen- The Great Natsumi Bridge and Team Elven

After the group had killed/scared most of the thugs away, Gatou being killed off by a pissed off Kushina, when her jacket opened and he openly stared at her breasts. She was not a happy camper after that battle and she dragged Haku into a spare just so she could calm down, that fight was a draw, because both of them were evenly skilled that and the Yuki member wasn't pissed. She also told Kushina that she tapped hers down for that reason.

"Thanks to you, we've finished the bridge," Tazuna said, the whole village behind him "But this is a sad moment,"

"Inari, we'll come visit," Kushina told the boy. No, she was proud of the boy, he was able to the whole onto the bridge, scaring away what was left of Gatou's thugs.

"Don't worry little bro, I always keep my promises," Natsumi said. In fact both females had become closer to the Inari and they started to see him as a little brother "We'll also sent letters,"

"So you better send some back,"

"Of course Kushina, Natsumi," Inari said standing in front of his grandfather. Both Kushina and Natsumi then remembered something, a way for Inari to talk to them, even if they weren't there… seals both of them loved seals.

"What are you two doing?" Haku asked the two, when they started to get something from their bag. Kushina took out a necklace, as did Natsumi, the one Kushina had was jade craved into a bat and Natsumi's was also jade, but craved into a fox. Kushina had taught her this chakra control exercise, first using rocks and then jade.

"Inari, with this we can talk to you and you can talk to us," Natsumi told him, while Kushina handed him a scroll on how to do it, it didn't take chakra from him or anyone. He just have to really want to talk to them, but she was sure that Inari was a smart kid.

"We should get going," Zabuza shouted walking down the bridge, most of team seven following him. When they got back, Kushina was going to ask this team to be spilt!

"Coming,"

Inari and his grandfather watched the group of eight go down the bridge, they would need a name for it. Inari looked at his grandfather and then at Natsumi.

"That girl changed Inari's heart and Inari the hearts of the village. She gave him 'hope' and 'courage' which he used to help everyone else…"

"I have a name," Inari said cutting off his grandfather. Tazuna nodded at his grandson "The great Natsumi Bridge and we can use something Kushina told me,"

"What did she tell you?" Tsunami asked her son. She was glad that he was back to being a happy child and now she had two daughters, it might not be by blood, but they were still her daughters and Naruto her son. Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto will always be welcomed in the land of waves.

"Anyone can be strong, anyone can protect what's precious to them all you have to do is try,"

"Are you sure?" a villager asked. He was grateful, but he just wanted to be sure that Tazuna was positive on this and he wouldn't regret it later on.

"Yes, this name is in hope that the bridge will never crumble and one day become super famous, whose name is known throughout the world,"

"Hello Team Seven," Hiruzen said. He had gotten Kushina and Kakashi's reports, both telling him that two people wanted to join the leaf, one a missing nin and the other a person said missing nin had trained. Since the three were in the counsel they would be able to convince them, but first he wanted to know what they argument was.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. He was nervous about seeing the Hokage, since now he knew about the lack of training besides team work and basic Taijutsu.

"Hokage-sama, Genin should never be placed in a team of six," Kushina said. She was serious, one Jonin can keep six Genin alive, while training them "We should move into two teams, one with Kakashi leading and the other Zabuza,"

"His a missing nin," Hiruzen pointed out. He didn't know what he girl was doing, but that smile made him somewhat proud and somewhat scared.

"Not anymore, leadership has changed in the Mist village and blood line users aren't being killed anymore, so I contacted the leader and she was fine with removing Zabuza from service, she was also fine with him joining the leaf," Kushina said as she handed him the scroll, her father was into training birds, so she knew how to get one to deliver the message "And I think the council will be more than happy to accept someone from the Yuki clan and one of the seven swordsman,"

"Also at the end of the day, you're the leader and only you can say who's a shinobi and who isn't," Naruto added. He and Kushina had thought this whole thing out, they just wanted to get away from 'duck butt' and 'bubble gum'.

"Welcome to the leaf village, you'll have to go through I&T first to make sure that you won't betray us," Hiruzen told them, they were right. He was the leader and he made the rules, the counsel was there to give him advice, not to vote and call on things like they've been doing.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Haku said while she and Zabuza bowed.

"Now the teams, Zabuza you'll be Jonin and Haku genin," Hiruzen said, while he thought about it. Who was going to be on Team Seven or Team Elven "Haku, you'll be part of Team Seven lead by Kakashi… make sure you train them,"

"Of course, Hokage-same," Haku said and Kakashi was glad that he might have some help training them, Haku could help Sakura and he'd have to help the Uchiha brat… at least it'll get the counsel off his back.

"Team Elven Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina lead by Zabuza," Hiruzen was positive that the newly dubbed Team Elven wouldn't bring anyone dangerous into the village, he had faith in Natsumi and Kushina more than likely already went through his memories to see what he was scared of.

"You can also have a week break, from duties while I talk to Team Elven and Haku,"

Once most of Team Seven had left, Hiruzen called for a council meeting. This was going to be headache, but the girl with black hair in a bun just looked at him. He was going to have to tell Zabuza that all three of his students were clan heads, which he was sure was unheard of.

"Gotta love the council," Natsumi said swinging on her heel. Hiruzen also had to ask them something, when they were gone on mission, they couldn't vote so he needed to ask them which clan did they want to give their vote to… when they weren't there.

"You three need to pick a clan," Hiruzen told them "To have your vote, when you're not here… along with Haku, but one of the other three can pick,"

"Nara," Naruto said "They would think about the good of the village, so the Uchiha clan will leave our vote to them, when I'm not in the village,"

"Inuzuka, they're loyal and strong, that and I love Tsume," Kushina said. That women had treated them fairly since they've arrived "So the Akumu clan give their vote to them… while I'm not here,"

Natsumi had to think about, who did she wanted to give her vote to? Kushina and Naruto had good reasons, she would say Sarutobi but she was going to leave that one for the Yuki clan, because the Hokage is the only person she knows "Yamanaka like the Nara clan they would think about their choice, the Uzumaki clan give their vote to them, while I'm not here,"

"It's okay Haku," Hiruzen told her, she didn't know any of the clans. However it seemed the other three clan heads had an idea.

"Haku the Hokage is from the Sarutobi clan," Natsumi whispered.

"The Yuki clan give their vote to the Sarutobi clan, when I'm not here," Haku said, of course Hiruzen didn't hear what Natsumi told her, so he just accepted and wrote it down, of course he'd be the one who told everyone.

"Ready to face the music," Natsumi joked.

Both Naruto and Kushina gave her the 'hell no' look and Hiruzen just looked tried, all his years catching up with him, he couldn't wait for Natsumi to take his hat and hopefully not get killed like her father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Gaara of the desert

Team Thirteen were returning to the leaf, they had just completed another C-rank mission, but this one stayed a C-rank, instead of turning into an S or A rank. They had to help some merchants get to wave, Inari was happy to see his older sisters.

All of Team Thirteen were happy to see that wave was becoming a great place to live, everyone had a job and no one went hungry. Children were able to go to school and learn, instead of worrying where they were getting food next.

"We're almost at the Leaf," Zabuza said. At first all his team did was D-rank missions, but once Zabuza proved that the three were strong enough to do a C-rank. Since then they did mostly C-rank, while Team Seven hadn't.

Haku still wore the same clothes, but Zabuza started wearing the standard Leaf Jonin outfit. Naruto was going to answer, but he felt four people and one had enough chakra to be a Jinchuriki, his sensory abilities had gotten better since he came to the leaf, more so when Team Seven spilt into two teams.

"People are ahead of us,"

"How many?" Zabuza asked. He didn't want to get into a fight, but he knew that his three students had enough chakra to fight, that and he taught them the same way he taught Haku, so their skills where improving as well.

"There's four… two genin, one jonin and the other might be a Jinchuriki," Naruto said. He didn't know everyone in the village, but he didn't know them "What do you want us to do, sensei?"

"Let's see who they are first and if they're not from the leaf village," Zabuza told them, while trying to remember what the Hokage told him "Ask them what they're doing,"

"Yes sensei," his students said. All of them speeding up slightly to catch up to whoever was in front of them.

Temari wasn't comfortable with the situation she was in, her younger brother had killed a man because he looked at him wrong. They didn't need the leaf knowing that their youngest member would anything or anyone.

"He shouldn't do that," a females voice said, causing the blonde to look away from her brother and to a young girl with black hair "I know when someone looks at you, it might annoy some, but isn't killing them going a bit too far,"

"Who are you?" Kankuro demanded them. Gaara just stared at her, something was familiar and he couldn't put his hand on it… and his mother wasn't talking to him.

"Don't demand things from my sister," a boy said from behind them. His black hair spiked and his matching eyes were glaring at them.

"Usually you tell people your names first," a blonde girl told them as she appeared next to the raven female "It's the polite thing to do,"

"Why should we?" Baki asked them. The boy's forehead protector showed his was from the leaf and the two girl's had theirs around their hips, he didn't want them finding out.

"Your student asked who we were," Kushina told him, from what he was wearing and the symbol on their forehead, she guessed they were from Sand and it made her glad that she read up on other villages or else she would have been confused "And normally it's polite to tell your name before asking others for theirs,"

"I'm Temari," she said. They weren't going to get anywhere if the two went like this, in fact isn't they meant to be a fourth member to the team?

Kushina looked at the blonde girl, it seemed like she was a wind user if the giant battle fan said anything. She was also wearing a purple battle kimono and her shush was the thing that kept it within reach "Kushina,"

Natsumi was looking at the red head kid, his green eyes were like hers before she met her older siblings, filled with loneliness, sadness and hate even though he killed someone using sand out of his gourd "I'm Natsumi,"

Kankuro just looked at them, then to the sleeve of his black body suit, if they were from the leaf than did they have to be polite? He couldn't help, but feel somewhat guilty for they were going to do "Kankuro,"

"So make-up boy talks," Natsumi giggled. She had seen him go quiet, looking at his sleeve… with what he was wearing he looked like a cat and didn't the Uchiha like cats, in fact Kushina showed her, her summoning contract with cats, but she knew her sister was professional.

"Its war paint," Kankuro growled at the girl, but then he looked into her blue eyes and saw that she was only joking.

"Doesn't change the fact that you look like an over grown cat," Natsumi said. Seeing the tiny smile on her older sisters face, showed that she saw this as well. All they needed to know was, what they were planning on going and if they were going to the leaf.

"Naruto, and are you going to the leaf?"

"Yes, we here for the Chunin exams," Baki told them. None of Team Thirteen knew what the Chunin exams where, so all three of them just looked at the sand genin like they were going to continue in their explanation.

"Talk about clueless," Temari said.

"Sorry, both Naruto and I just came to the hidden leaf and where we're from there wasn't any ranks," Kushina said rolling her eyes. Ranks meant nothing, it was do or die.

"Fight or die, we were taken in a day before the genin exams, but I'm guessing it's to up a rank," Naruto sighed. They couldn't tell people that they were from the past, for starters no one would believe them, that and who would want to talk to Madara's children.

After their first wave mission, they told Natsumi about Kushina's status and how they were the same, the two girl's become closer, both knowing the pain of being looked at with fear and hatred. Naruto loved the two of them and he would gladly put down his life, so the two would remain free and happy.

"Let's get to the leaf," Zabuza said causing his three genin to nod their heads. He needed to get to the meeting and hopefully be one time, but knowing what the genin said, Kakashi would be three hours late… if that.

Zabuza quickly made it the meeting room, walking up to the other rookie team leaders. The three brats told him that they would show the sand genin where their hotel was, then afterwards that would be at the Uzumaki compound "Sorry I'm late,"

"Its fine Zabuza, you just got back from a C-rank," Hiruzen told him, in fact his was surprised that he was here, but he must have ran from where he was when he saw the bird "Now, that we're all here. First we'll start with those who are watching the new genin,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the four Jonin said. They knew their students were ready for this or they were hoping that this would show them what a shinobi life was like (Kakashi).

"Kakashi, Zabuza, Kurenai and Asuma. Are any of your genin ready?" Hiruzen asked. Usually genin just needed to complete eight missions to be able to enter the chunin exams, but most of the time, their sensei's will wait a year "I don't have to tell you this, but any genin team who has completed eight mission can enter if nominated by their sensei's,"

"The Zabuza led Team Thirteen," he might as well start, since the Hokage was looking at him and he didn't have a doubt in his mind that these three were ready, having serviced three months' worth of training under both Haku and himself "Natsumi Uzumaki, Kushina Akumu, Naruto Uchiha under the name of Zabuza Momochi I nominate them to take the chunin exam,"

"The Kakashi led Team Seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Haku Yuki," Kakashi said next, he wasn't sure about his team, but they should be able to work with each other for a mission that's how the last two months had been "Under the name of Kakashi Hatake I nominate them to take the chunin exam,"

"What?!" Iruka muttered to himself. Both Team Thirteen and Team Seven, but they were rookies. The only ones he thought could enter this would be Haku, Kushina and Naruto.

"The Kurenai led Team Eight," a women with red eyes said, the ring around her showing to be part of the Yuuhi clan "Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai the same as to my left,"

"The Asuma led Team Ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, under the name of Asuma Sarutobi, the same as to my left," Asuma said. Nobody cared that he was smoking in doors, it wasn't like their life style wouldn't kill them faster than the smoke.

"All of them," Hiruzen said. This would be the first time in five years that new genin were put into the exams and all of them were talented in their own way.

"Hey brats," Zabuza said as he went to the Uzumaki compound. The seals around the building didn't let in everyone, just people Natsumi lets in or her older siblings.

"Hello Zabuza-sama," Haku said from her place in the dining room. Both Haku and Zabuza lived at the Uzumaki compound, since they had no one where else to go and the three didn't mind. It's one thing for a team to train together, but another to live together.

"Hello Zabuza-sensei," Natsumi and Naruto said. Kushina was in the kitchen, she making dinner for the five of them, Sunday was the only day that the rest of Team Seven and Iruka would join them for lunch "Kushina's in the kitchen,"

"Brats I've nominate you for the chunin exam and watched Kakashi and Iruka fight about how you guys weren't ready," Zabuza told them, there was no point cutting to the chase, that and he would need to put his sword away, last time he had at dinner, he swore Kushina was going to send back to where her mum and sister was, she also told him that they were six more, so he didn't want to test he

"Dinner's going to be ready soon, and you better not have your sword with you," Kushina growled from the kitchen "And don't repeat yourself, I heard you perfectly fine,"

"So are you going to do it?"

"And let everyone else show us up?" Naruto asked him. While he was calm in most situations, he still had his pride and he wasn't going to let newbies outrank him.

"Of course, we're in," Natsumi told him. Didn't he knew that they never gave up? Any challenge that was given to them was met and each time they were able to do what the task/challenge was.

"You should know us Zabuza-sensei,"

"You three are stubborn, it makes me glad I don't have Team Seven," Zabuza grinned. The exams were going to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen- Chunin Exams, Written Test

"Hello Zabuza-sensei," Team Elven said as they got to room 301. All three of them had grown to hate doors, so they climbed the edge of the building and they missed most of the test along the way "Kakashi,"

"Good you're all here, good luck brats," Zabuza told them. He saw them this morning, but they were going to go train, not all out, but just chakra control. Kakashi was there, since the three of them were on Team Seven at point.

"Waiting for Team Seven?" Kushina asked Kakashi, when he nodded. All of Team Thirteen felt bad for Haku, but she should be able to scare them back on track, then again it didn't work for Kushina, Sakura would just faint and Sasuke would glare at her.

"Thanks Sensei," Natsumi said. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, she hadn't seen barely any of them since they become genin, becoming much too busy with missions and training, no wonder teams usually become family.

Natsumi smiled at her now completed test, she almost panicked when she learned it was a written test, but soon she figured out that they were meant to cheat and it was too test their ability to gather information.

She also knew that Naruto and Kushina would have worked that out, seeing as Kushina used her genjutsu to give her the answers she herself found out. Both had used their Sharingan to copy from the chunin in front of them, seeing as they weren't sitting next to each other. She was sitting next to Hinata and another genin from the leaf, while Kushina was next to a rain genin and Gaara, Naruto was next to Kiba and a mist genin.

"Alright brats, pencils down. It's time for the tenth question," Ibiki called from the front of the class room, Kushina was starting to like the tall cape (it looked like a cape) male, the mind rape was funny and it was sad, that she couldn't help… maybe that's what she should aim for, to get into the I&T unit of ANBU.

"For the tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not," Ibiki said looking at the genin, this was always fun, seeing just how many he could break. Somehow this group had some for where stronger mentally then must. Sakura and Sasuke had to deal with Kushina, who they found out loved scaring people and would test their mentally strength almost daily or whenever they pissed her off. At first they only thought it was Kushina who was like that, but it seemed Naruto had the same love for scaring people, but he only showed it when he was pissed, so it was only Kakashi that saw what he could do and the lengths he would go.

Haku had trained with Zabuza since she was little, so Ibiki was nothing to her. She had also asked Kushina to help her built her mental strength and the two would met up once a week for training, something Haku looked forward to, since her team wasn't much and as soon as got to chunin she was leaving them and working with Team Elven.

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" Temari yelled. She wasn't here just to mess up the first test, if she did her father wasn't going to be happy with her.

"If you choose not to answer the question or you answer it incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chunin exam again," Ibiki told them. Kushina thought about what the scared Jonin told them and something didn't sit right with her or Naruto.

'Kushina, something's wrong with this,' Natsumi told her through their mind connection jutsu, they didn't use it during the exam since Natsumi wouldn't active it without drawing attention to herself, but almost all the genin were building up their chakra, so she was able to get away with it.

'I don't think their leaders would agree with that,' Naruto added. The other villages wouldn't agree to that rule, since they would want their genin to be able to become chunin, that and sometimes you had to take missions that had risks.

'Don't worry Natsumi, he's just mind rapping them,' Kushina chuckled, now she saw his game 'Isn't it wonderful,'

'Only you Kushina,' Naruto and Natsumi sighed. Of course she'd known when someone was being _mind rapt _of all things.

Ibiki let them think about it and soon team after team left, until they was fifty-eight left. He could let this draw out for another five minutes, but he was sure that Anko was going to crush in soon. He still remembered her ranting about two black and one blonde haired not being scared of her and how they just looked at her, pausing just to continue on their merry way.

It seemed that stretching it out any longer wouldn't do much or make any difference "Good decision, now to everyone still remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

'Hello Borderline Personality Disorder,' Kushina told the other two 'his fucked in the mind… he has to be strong,'

'Right, the stronger you are, the more messed up you are,' Natsumi thought back. She couldn't help but think about her grandfather, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Gai when she told Kushina and Naruto that. All of them were strong, but all of them were crazy nut jobs even Kushina and Naruto were messed up and she couldn't talk either. Ever since Kushina and Hiruzen had taught her seals, she fell in love with them and has started making some of her own.

'We might need to listen to him,' Naruto told his two younger sister, he might say something important… the chance was low, seeing as the Akumu clan had alright drilled this into them 'I'm not going to listen either,'

'He might want to get these drill holes checked?' Kushina was watching the other girls want to faint when they saw his head burn marks, scars… he was most likely tortured for information and he most likely didn't tell them or gave them false info.

"Because in times, information means more than life and on missions the battlefield, people risk their lives to get it," Ibiki continued, not knowing that three of them weren't paying attention to what he was saying.

'Battlefields people put their life on the line for everything," Naruto grumbled. On the battlefield people fought for information, their loved ones, pride, anything can be fought for and everything is put at risk.

'I know brother,' Kushina said making Natsumi look at the two or where they were sitting, both had her what their life was like before they were sealed and she understood just how much trust the two had put in her 'And if he doesn't shut up, I might drag him into my Mirana and then we'll see who mind fucks who,'

'Kushina that's just weird,' Naruto loved his sister, but there were time (like this) where she would think/say some of the weirdest things, he didn't care as long as it was pointed at the enemy and not him.

A crush was all that was needed for the three of be pulled from their conversation, the window to the classroom was smashed. Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi hands all went to their sealed swords, just in case they had to unseal the damn thing for a fight.

Of course they knew swordplay, their sensei was one of the seven hidden swordsman, it made more sense that they knew how to use a sword then how to use genjutsu. Zabuza was also teaching them the silent killing technique among other jutsu that he made them swear never to teach anyone.

All Ibiki could think was 'knew it', every time Anko came at the wrong moment, it seemed that the purple haired female liked making this awkward for everyone involved.

"Now we can put a name to a face," Kushina muttered. She didn't know how long their conversation went for, but Kushina was trying to explain to Natsumi why she made enough food for two months and then sealed it, taking the scroll to the first exam… until Naruto just told the girl that she had reasons and not to fight with them, since they might came in handy.

"Anko Mitarashi and I'm your second examiner," Anko said her purple hair in a short but spiky pony tail that seemed to beat to the drum of its own beat, or didn't believe in gravity, like Kakashi's hair. Team Thirteen wanted to sigh, they saw this women beating up a pervert when they went out for lunch, Natsumi wanted to see her friends at the ramen bar and Kushina agreed… after Natsumi used her puppy dog eyes and the fact that she didn't feel like cooking.

"Ravens and Blondie," Anko said looking at the three, now she could finally get a name to the three that looked at her and left, he had it coming calling her a snake slut.

"There are a lot of ravens and a lot of blondes," Kushina sighed. She really didn't want to put up with this, why couldn't this lady just tell them the next exam, let them do it and be on her merry way "Which one are you talking about?"

"You and your team," Anko said while pointing to the pale girl, all three of them stood and walked to the front, Kushina and Natsumi put their hands behind their back, Naruto just leaned on the table in the front row, but they were ready to fight if it came to it.

"Yes Anko?" Natsumi asked her fingers on her seal, she was nervous and she didn't know what might happen. They never did anything to this women, but they saw how the rest of the village treated her and soon they were able to find out (transformed) Kushina then wanted to talk to her, but they weren't able to find her.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Anko wanted to know. After she finished him off, she'd thought that the three would've told the Hokage, where he'd tell her that she shouldn't kill people, just because they called her a name or hated her because of what her first sensei did.

"I don't like the villagers much," Kushina told her. 'Didn't like' was too weak, Kushina hated almost everyone in this village. They treated Natsumi like shit because she had the Kyuubi sealed in her, they hated Anko because her sensei went missing nin… they were blind and one day they would buy the price for what they did, one can only take so much without snapping.

Kabuto smiled Lord Orochimaru might want to know about this, he wasn't to get any detail about Team Thirteen besides their names Naruto Akumu, Kushina Akumu and Natsumi Uzumaki, he only found them because he was looking at Team Seven's files, for information about Sasuke and ran across the names.

The three must have been orphans since they was no clan with the last name 'Akumu' or any other shinobi, not that it mattered.

They were going to training area 44 and Orochimaru was going to get the Sharingan and Sasuke Uchiha, no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen- Team Seven's problem

Team Elven was starting to hate this forest, both Uchiha siblings thought their father designed it, but Kushina almost kicked down the nearest tree when _Hashirama _told her, he made the forest of death and she thought he was nice, but this, no this made her think he had no sanity left.

"Hey dead weight," Kushina called to the pink haired girl. They came as soon as they felt the large amount of chakra, scary part was, and it was too high to be a genin, chunin or even _jonin. _So Naruto told them to go and find out what was going on and what do they find, Haku and Sasuke knocked out, so somehow the only person who couldn't fight was the one who had to defend her team mates, their dead.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She didn't need Kushina to rub in the fact, that both of her team mates where ahead of her and that she did the least amount of work.

"What happened?" Natsumi shouted jumping to land in front of the tired pinkette, she may not have liked Sakura, but that didn't mean she wanted her dead. That and Haku was on her team, Haku was like another sister, one who loved and protected her, no one would hurt her loved ones and get away with it and if they were stronger than her, then she'd train more than she is now.

"Ah Kushina and Naruto Akumu," a male said before both Kushina and Naruto jumped to stand in front of Natsumi, both of them had forgotten to keep their guard up. Seeing how the last five teams were easy to beat and they had more than enough scrolls.

"Kabuto? You're the guy who gave us information," Natsumi said. She didn't know why he was here, but she didn't trust him. He had too much information, but when Sakura asked about Team Thirteen he couldn't tell her anything about them and that was because her grandfather carried their information around in a seal, on his wrist. Since all three of them were SS-secrets, he didn't want to take any chances of someone finding out their secret.

"Why are you here? Where's the rest of your team," Naruto said. He looked Kushina, telling her to go into his memories as if she was trying to find out he feared, but instead try to find the reason he was here. Kushina nodded, showing she wasn't going to say anything, not until he was gone.

"I was wondering what happened to Sasuke's team," Kabuto told them. In truth he already knew what happened to them, but wanted to talk to the two ravens about them helping destroy the leaf, but it seemed that they weren't going to do anything that Natsumi wasn't part of.

"Their resting, now beat it, we're going to the tower," Natsumi growled. She knew that Kushina and Naruto would be fine giving them a scroll and they'd have one left over.

"Of course,"

Once Kabuto was gone, Kushina turned around and picked Sakura up, throwing the girl over her shoulder, while Naruto carefully picked up Haku and Natsumi picked up Sasuke. They needed to get to the tower and then they needed to report to the Hokage.

"What's going on?"

"Shut up dead weight,"

"Nobody's here," Natsumi said as they opened the door. It was still the first day and somehow things have hit rock bottom. The person who went after Sasuke went after them, the only reason the psycho didn't catch them, was because all three of them knew the solid clone.

"I think we might need to open this," Naruto told his sisters. Both girl's just nodded while putting Team Seven on the floor, they had carried them the enter way… not that anyone saw them, Kushina's genjutsu had gotten better since the creation of Team Thirteen, all three of them had gotten better since Zabuza's torture… training.

"It's a summoning jutsu, I'm putting it down," Natsumi shouted and soon both Kushina and Natsumi throw their scrolls onto the floor. Soon Iruka looked at them smiling.

"Long time no see, Natsumi," he said while Team Thirteen just looked at him, while Iruka looked at the knocked out Team Seven, Kushina knocked out Sakura since the girl wouldn't be quiet.

"Seems you've ran into trouble,"

"Not us, them," Kushina said while pointing to them, she should've knew what happened and what she saw from Kabuto wasn't good, there were times that she wished Naruto liked using the Akumu clan techniques, instead of the Uchiha blood line or just his own skills.

"What happened?"

"Get the Hokage," Naruto said. They didn't have time to talk about rules or reasons for exams, they needed to see the Hokage, a missing nin was taking the exam with genin and one of them now four of them were his target.

"Missing nin, SS-level threat," Kushina didn't know if he was SS, but whatever it took to see the Hokage, she didn't care if she had to lie about Kami, just to speed it up.

"Of course, come with me," Iruka said. Kushina walked to Sasuke, but something caught her eye… she hadn't seen this since her grandfather died, why was an Akumu seal on Sasuke? And how did it get there.

"Kushina what's wrong?"

"He knows about the Akumu clan, Naruto, grandfather's seals is on Sasuke's neck," Kushina muttered while a medic team came and got the three off the hospital wing "He used _that _seal, the one that slowly takes over the mind," Kushina muttered. The fact that the boy was alive was a miracle in and out of itself, nine out ten people died and if he lived that meant another nine was died, killed by something that shouldn't have been made.

"This isn't good, but no one knows about our blood line so where safe," Naruto whispered into her ear and soon they were going to the Hokage's office. This wasn't good, the seal would be used by anyone, but if he knew the seconds jutsu than this mess was going to get more troublesome.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen- Akumu seal

Hiruzen was getting to old for this and now his former student was back… two of them, Anko was sitting on the couch. They were able to find her while she being surrounded by white tigers and her seal giving her grief.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said, pushing the door open. He heard what happened to Team Seven and he didn't know if they were able to pass them, but since they had all three team mates and the two scrolls they had to, but it seemed that Team Thirteen needed to talk to him.

"Let them in and you can leave,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka said. Letting the three in and Hiruzen saw something that he thought wasn't possible, Kushina was paler than normal and that girl was as white as snow. Both Naruto and Kushina wouldn't keep the seal out their mind, somehow, he knew a Akumu seal or he was just as crazy as their grandfather and created the dam thing, but Kushina dismissed the last one, no one would be able to make a seal that was the exact same as the one her grandfather did.

"Hey brats,"

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Natsumi asked the purple haired women. She didn't know what was wrong, but Kushina quickly snapped out of whatever she was in and ran to look at the women's shoulder.

"I can remove it,"

"How?" Hiruzen asked. No one knew how to remove, not even some of the best seal masters and Kushina says she can remove it.

"It's an Akumu seal, so it's designed to make people go crazy, but I know how to remove it,"

"Akumu?" Anko didn't know that the Akumu was a clan, but their name did mean 'nightmare' so that was a clue to what they did. She was sure that the Hokage knew the details about the clan, but sadly for her, he didn't. He only knew what Kushina and Naruto had told him and that wasn't a lot, only that he didn't have to worry about them, since they were the last members.

"Yes my grandfather made this seal, to use on prisoners," Kushina said while she thought about the seal that got rid of it, unlike the risk of putting it on the risk of taking it off was much lower, so far no one has died taking the thing off "It slowly takes over the mind, but the thing is the person must _want_ it gone, or it'll just come back… but there is a way to remove it without that,"

"I don't care, just take it off," Anko snapped. She didn't know what was going through the younger girl's mind, all Kushina could think about were the people her mother's father put that seal on, how most of them _begged_ to be killed, she loved scaring people, but even she wouldn't wish what happened on her worse enemy.

"I will, but I won't be able to do it again for a month, it takes too much chakra,"

"What's the risk?" Hiruzen didn't want Anko getting something removed, only for it to have the same risk as getting the dam thing, 9 in 10. He didn't want to lose one of his shinobi just because of his run away student.

"1 in 10 chance of dying, so it's lower than getting the thing," Kushina told him while putting her chakra into the seal, the longer it's been there, the slower she had to be when she removed it… and Anko's had been there for a few years, so she'll slowly do it as Naruto explained what happened in the forest of death.

"I see," Hiruzen said. He remembered the white skinned man when he was a boy, it seemed after them Team Seven of cursed and no one wanted to be on that team. Sasuke was like Orochimaru in the way, that they both lost their parents at a young age and wanted revenge.

Looking at the wooden desk in his office, he thought back to the night that he went missing nin. He should've had the strength to kill him, but instead he let him get away with what he did.

"It's not your fault," Kushina said. She was slowly removing the seal and most of it was gone from Anko's mind, dam thing didn't put up a fight, but that just meant that Orochimaru didn't care if it stayed on Anko or not, so it would be removed in about five minutes.

"She's right you know, but what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. He didn't know Orochimaru or what he did to become a missing nin, but something told him that it wasn't good and that they would need to do something about the invasion.

"Grandfather, you were his sensei right?" Natsumi asked. That man was the reason, everyone hated Anko. Since she was his student and knew what he was doing, but like any student didn't know what he was doing was wrong "And he was Anko's sensei?"

"He was,"

"That explains how it got there," Naruto muttered. He didn't like the fact that some of Akumu clan secrets were being used, by someone he didn't know.

"So what should we do about Sand?" Kushina asked. She just removed the seal from Anko's neck and the women was looking at her, with disbelieve in her eyes.

"I need you to go undercover, don't let anyone find out this information," Hiruzen ordered them, the three have proven that they deserved a promotion "And all three of you are Chunin, which is also to stay secret,"

"Can't do the Chunin exams, while your Chunin," Naruto agreed. It meant that they had to do some training, since they needed to beat the other genin into the ground.

"Of course, we'll keep it quiet," Kushina didn't have a problem with hiding information from the three villages, but she understood that Natsumi might. No matter what the leaf did to her, she loved the village with her whole heart and that's something that give her, her strength.

"Of course grandfather… I'm guessing we'll get training for the next four days?" Natsumi asked. She didn't like hiding information, but then again she had to hide the fact, that she knew why the village hated her, so why not hide something that would protect her precious people.

"Of course and your teacher is coming," Hiruzen said, as soon as he finished there was a proof of smoke and a male with long white standing in the room "Jiraiya,"

"Hello sensei," Jiraiya said before turning to the three teens in the room. Natsumi looked at her grandfather and wondered of this was the person that he meant.

"Is he?"

"Natsumi, yes Jiraiya will be your teacher," Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the look that his student was giving him. It was worth it, seeing how both Kushina and Naruto were looking at him and then at each other, they were trying to figure out his strength.

"Fucking hell," Natsumi yelled as she summoned _another _tadpole, while Kushina was summoning cats… it also turned out that Kushina had a soft spot for children and cats. Naruto was summoning bats, who then thought it was too bright.

"Natsumi, we've been doing this longer than you have," Kushina told her. She mostly used Genjutsu or Ninjutsu during battles, so Jiraiya was only able to teach her some jutsu. Since Kushina knew how to use all five elements, thanks to her Sharingan and the same with Naruto, but he used Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, while Natsumi was like Naruto.

"Also young ladies don't swear," Naruto said from his mediation. The forest was calming and he could feel Hashirama's chakra throughout the whole forest, it seemed that these trees won't be going any time soon.

"We'll have to get you guys back, before time runs out," It has been four days since the forest of death, Hiruzen planned on getting Kabuto and talking to the sand nin after the second round. No matter how well trained someone was, they couldn't prepare to defend themselves against something they didn't know existed.

"Don't worry Natsumi, you got the water walking exercise down and some wind jutsu," Kushina told her, in fact Natsumi only signed the scroll about two hours ago, so they couldn't judge her.

"Come on… you lot need to pass,"

"Yes ero-sensei," Team Elven said, while going back to the tower, everyone's just going to think that they were last, which means they'll think they're weak.

Until they learn the hard way, that they're some of the strongest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty- The Heavens Curse

The Hokage's speech about the Chunin exams being a replacement for war, ticked off almost all of the genin, since they're the ones that were used, but some things had to be done and this was one of them.

The genin sensei's just looked at them from behind the third, Kushina just felt something off about one of them, he was looking at Sasuke and he was from sound, two things that didn't add in her mind and soon enough Natsumi caught onto her worries, through it annoy her that Sakura was _begging _the boy not to continue, even though it could be said to the two of them.

Naruto knew that he was going to anyway, since he was an Uchiha. The thing that saddened Naruto was that, not everyone from the clan was like that, you could met some of the sweetest people when you were off the battlefield and weren't a Senju.

"Naruto, Kushina, Natsumi," Sasuke said walking over to the three, he wanted to fight them. All three were clan heads and not without reason, Naruto was the clan head for the Uchiha since he was stronger than him, but he would prove that he was the stronger one and build his clan back into glory.

"What is it brat?" Kushina asked. Ever since the two teams spilt, all Sasuke had done was try and fight Naruto for a title that he was given, she knew that he wanted to fight Naruto, but that didn't explain why he was talking to them.

"I want to fight you, the most,"

"That's lovely, want Kushina and I to fall at your feet," Natsumi growled. Sasuke had many fangirls, but both Uzumaki females hated him "Like the rest of your phatic fangirls, new flash we're not like that, between you and Naruto, my brother looks better than you,"

"Well said Natsumi… the comment on my brothers looks wasn't needed,"

"Sas-"

"Shut up dead weight, your view is rejected," Kushina snapped. The only reason Team Seven was there, was because they dragged their asses to the tower.

"I'm sorry about my team," Haku said to the two. What the other two didn't know, was that Haku joined them in their training and their training with Gai and Lee, since they did more training than the rest of Team Nine.

"It's fine Haku," Naruto said. He knew the girl had to put up with them, in fact he was hoping that Haku could become a Chunin just to get away from the two.

"The first fight is going to start," Kushina told the two, looking at the screen. This could be good or bad, they just had to wait and hope that they get someone they can beat.

"Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado," the sick jonin said. The other genin would need to make their way to the stands "Please stay, while the rest of the genin make their way to the stands,"

"Of course it had to be him," Natsumi muttered while they went to find their sensei. When they were children, Natsumi thought that they were the same, both being orphans. She didn't think that anymore and saw that she was hated, while Sasuke was by himself, by choice. That everyone wanted to help him, but he thought that he was above them, while she never had any help and was so exited when someone saw her, _her _and not the giant fox in her stomach.

"Hey Zabuza-sensei," Team Elven said before sitting down to watch the first fight, Haku was also sitting with them, since she couldn't stand Sakura any longer than she had to and missed her friends. Both Haku and Natsumi both got along really well, since the two of them were feared and hated because of things they couldn't control.

"Now, please begin," Hayate said. Kushina was worried, since he appeared to be sick, but she didn't know much medial Ninjutsu, only enough to stop minor injuries or help keep someone alive to get treatment, this was something she would have to look into.

"Are you ready?" Yoroi asked, Sasuke had his hand on the curse mark. If he used it, then Kakashi would stop his fight and he had to get strong enough to kill _him. _

"Yeah," he told the mask wearing shinobi. Yoroi reached into his kunai pouch, while gathering chakra into his left hand, his plan was to distract the boy from his techniques by throwing weapons at him. Sasuke got some kunai, not notching the chakra in his opponent's hand.

When he saw the throwing stars coming his way, he quickly stopped and made them go back to their owner, but the mark kept reacting every time he did something, causing him to go to the ground in pain.

Kushina knew that he got the next level and she hated the fact she couldn't do anything. Anko only had the weak version, one her grandfather called 'Mind's curse', since it was only there to mess with the person's mind, while Sasuke got the 'Heaven's curse'. Both were the same seal and looked the same, but Heaven's curse, was to weaken the persons soul and it allowed someone else to control it. After this she was going to have to go through her grandfather's notes, just to find the cure.

Soon Yoroi was over him and was aiming a kunai at the boys head, but luckily Sasuke was able to roll out of the way, kicking his arm in the process.

Soon the two had each other pinned down, Sasuke using his legs to make sure that Yoroi couldn't move, while Yoroi almost had by the throat. It was only then did Sasuke realise that most of his chakra was going, this caused him to make his first mistake and that was loosening his grip on Yoroi's arm.

Yoroi took this opening and throw him, while the raven lied on the ground, he stood up. Quickly putting his hand on the raven's head. Using his ability to take his enemy's chakra.

"I see," Naruto muttered, ignoring Sakura's call of 'Sasuke-kun'. He had always thought that the boy was weak, the Sharingan might get stronger with either haltered or love, but he was taking that to a new level.

"You my chakra," Sasuke gasped looking at his enemy or what he could see of the genin, if he was a genin.

"So you've noticed… about time," Yoroi said, before he knew what was happening Sasuke had a boast of energy and was able to kick him away "You guinea pig, you still have power left,"

Sasuke knew that if he was caught one more time, then he would be finished. So he had to be careful, he could pull of a move like that Rock lee did to him.

"You don't have time to think!" Yoroi shouted before running towards him. His plan was simple to get the rest of the brat's chakra and if he was lucky, then he would use the curse mark and get the rest of the brat's chakra.

Soon Yoroi felt a sharp pain under his chain, Sasuke kicking him into the air. Quickly appearing behind him, Kushina knew from Lee's face that it was something Sasuke stole from him.

"Sorry about that Lee," Kushina told the group next to them. They wanted Team Seven as far away from them as possible, so why not sit next or near his revel… it worked so far.

"It's un-youthful," Lee shouted a fire in eyes, Team Elven was used to and just sighed.

"It is, but it's our blood line. Both Naruto and I can do it as well, but nothing feels quite as nice as learning it for yourself," Kushina believed in hard work, so she rarely used the dam thing, even if she unlocked one of the last levels, from watching her clan die, but it didn't matter as it seemed that Sasuke had changed the last part.

"It's over," Sasuke said before the pain his shoulder started. Yoroi noticed the teachique and wondered how he was going to block the 'Leaf shadow dance'. Both Kushina and Anko noticed the curse mark spreading, somehow Sasuke was able to bring the thing back in and quickly started his attack.

Yoroi was on the ground, Hayate checking before calling the match to Sasuke. Quickly Kakashi was taking Sasuke to get the mark sealed, Kushina needed to get some fresh air. She didn't care about the matches, Hayate was fine with her leaving for a few minutes… she was just going to be outside and someone could get her if her name came up.

"Wanna-be,"

"For the last time the Sharingan can't be faked," Kushina was tired of this girl and if snapping at her, made her leave then she would do it.

"What's going with Sasuke-kun," Sakura didn't want to play Kushina's games, she came for answers since the girl looked like she knew what was happening.

"How the hell am I meant to know?"

"Your face," Sakura was getting sick of her, this was her Sasuke they were talking about and if she had to beat the crap out of Kushina just to get answers she would "If you don't talk I'll hurt you,"

"Hurt me?" Kushina quickly took the girl's arms and twisted behind her body, slamming her into the wall "First learn to fight, you what let tell you something,"

"Let go -"

"Sasuke will never like you, your weak," Kushina whispered into her ear. If wanted to know what was going with Sasuke, then she'll tell her "Sasuke wants to build the clan, but to do that, he needs strong partners and yes, he'll need to have children with more than one person and Naruto as well… so will Natsumi and I,"

"H-"

"Love you? He can't stand you, your weak and in the way," Kushina knew Sasuke's type, she had seen many like him, they only wanted revenge and nothing will stop them "He wants his brother dead, nothing will stop him. He's really a child, one who wants the shiny toy, he'll love the one who gave it to him. The Heaven's curse won't help,"

With that Kushina throw Sakura into a tree and went back to her team, Sakura just stared at her back, wait she said something.

"Heaven's Curse?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One- Puppets and Bugs

Natsumi turned to look at the arena, she knew Sakura had followed Kushina, but she wasn't going to get information from her.

"Zaku Ablimi VS Shino Aburame," Hayate couched and soon the two were in the arena. Both Shino and Zaku was long distance fighters, so Naruto didn't know who would win out of these two.

"Who's this loser?" Zaku asked. He was trying to make his enemy surrender, so that he didn't show anything that he wanted to save for the last round. Through Shino didn't react to it and he stayed the same, he had to be in control of his emotions or else, his have would attack him.

"Now we shall start with the second match," Hayate said looking at two. Kiba looked at them, Shino was one person he didn't want to fight and for ever good reason, Hinata was just hoping that her team mate would be okay "Please begin,"

"If you sight here than you will be finished, forfeit," Shino didn't want to hurt anyone, but if he had than he would and he wouldn't care that he finished him or made go to the medical centre.

"I only need one arm for this," Zaku said. He was meant to fight Team Seven in the forest, but for some reason they weren't able to find them, until they got to the tower and they were already there, turned out they were there since about seven hours into the exam.

Without thinking Zaku ran to Shino and tried punching him in the side of the face. Shino was able to block the attack, but soon Zaku put chakra into his hands "You can't beat me with one hand,"

Without waiting for a reply he throw Shino across the floor, where he land on his side "Hurry get up!"

Shino stood and looked at him, his have wasn't happy and soon he would feel his rage. Slowly they came onto his face, Zaku only looked at him. It was a distraction, while his army slowly went behind the sound nin "These are called destruction bugs, they attack in numbers and eat chakra, if this many attack like I said before, your finished,"

Shino wasn't as smart was Shikamaru, he didn't have Natsumi's stamina and he didn't seem to have the strength of Natsumi's team mates, but he was able to turn the fight in his favour.

"If you don't give up and use that technique, then my bugs will attack you from behind or from me… really it's easier if you give up and if you attack the bugs, then it'll give me a chance to attack, you should always have a trump card,"

"Don't mess with me!" Zaku yelled. He was worth his master's time and worth the training, putting both his arms to his side and gathered chakra into his arms pointing his technique at both the bugs and at Shino.

Soon both his arms broke, looking at his palms, he saw that bugs were coming from the two holes where he would sent his sound waves from "I told you I had a trump card 'close up these dangerous winds' was mine and now you're finished,"

"It's over,"

"What did I miss?" Kushina asked as she came back, but it seemed that Neji was looking at Shino, she and Naruto read most of the classes files, his Byakugan was active.

"What a guy, I can understand summoned bugs, but it seems that bugs live in his body," Neji didn't know what to make of it, bugs where everywhere in the boys body and he didn't seem to mind them.

"He's a member of the Aburame clan," Naruto told them. They weren't a clan that you fought for no reason, even back then, everyone was more than happy to not fight the bug clan.

"I missed a good fight then," Kushina was pissed that Sakura was coming in their direction, she missed a good fight, because she had to control her temper "Sakura, what the fuck do you want?"

She didn't care that almost ever male looked at her and stepped away. Even her brother and that wasn't funny, did Sakura hate life, because she seemed to keep getting herself in dangerous situations, mostly pissing her off.

"Heaven's curse? What's that?" Sakura demanded. While Kiba and Hinata just looked at her, Kina thought she was trying to act like an alpha, while Kushina denied her efforts and ignored her. Soon Shino had made his way up to them.

"Great job Shino!" Kiba said. Drawing Kushina's attention away from Sakura and she walked over to them, she would have to watch this from the cameras.

"Well done Shino," Hinata whispered. Her shutter was going away, but she still didn't have a lot of faith in herself.

"Sorry I missed it, but if I have to go off the damage," Kushina told him while looking at the boy in cow print "Then you did a good job, almost blow off both arms,"

"I'm counting on you two," Shino told him team, while looking at the raven female, most girl's didn't willing talk to him, since his bugs creep them out "And you are?"

"Sorry I'm Kushina Akumu,"

"Hai," Kakashi said while he came behind Sakura, he just sealed Sasuke's curse mark and now it seemed that Sakura was trying to pick a fight with Kushina… great, she had just as much temper as the other Kushina he knew.

"What do you mean 'hai' is Sasuke okay?" Sakura asked. Forgetting her question for Kushina, since now she could ask how Sasuke was, she could get her answers from the girl later.

"He's fine," Kakashi told her. Through he had ANBU protection, he knew that Kushina was most likely going to do something about that and he couldn't wait to see the results.

"Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro please come down,"

"Unlike Yoroi I show no one mercy," Tsurugi said looking at the boy with war paint on his face "I'm going to end this quickly,"

"Guess I'll also end this quickly,"

"I won't give the chance to do anything," Tsurugi shouted before going to attack Kankuro, he blocked it, but soon Tsurugi was wrapped around his body… quite like a snake. Both Naruto and Kushina narrowed their eyes, snake… spy.

"In order gather information my body has been altered to be able to fit into any space," Tsurugi gloated, this only cause him to look like an idiot in the eyes of everyone who knew what was going on "So I can keep squeezing until your bones break. If you don't give I'll keep squeezing harder. I don't know or care about what kind of ninja tool you use,"

All of Team Elven stopped listening to his stupidity, didn't care about what weapon he used, Suna was known for their puppeteers and this was proven since Tsurugi snapped a puppets neck and Kankuro broke almost all the bones in his body.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two- Blooming flower

"Natsumi that's what some shinobi battles are like," Naruto told the blonde, as she watched the 'leaf' shinobi being carried off.

"Kushina Akumu and Ino Yamanaka," Hayate said both girls looked at each other, but Kushina wasn't worried, she was dead weight, just like Sakura. If she could talk her out of the match like she could talk Sakura out of matches, then it wouldn't waste her time.

"You're not taking me seriously," Ino shouted at the raven once they were in the fighting ring, in fact the girl was in a position that her lazy team mate took.

"You haven't showed me or anyone, that you deserve to be protected," Kushina told her. If she could pull the rose tinted glasses off one of these girl's, then her week was worth it.

"What does that mean?"

It means Ino, that you care more about your looks and boys," Kushina didn't like fan girls and almost all of the genin female in the leaf were like this, save for a few "Your team might believe you, but if you came from where I did, you'd be dead in a second,"

"Came from?"

"Aren't we going to fight?" Kushina didn't like the purple clad girl, but she wanted to get this done as fast as she could, even if she had to trick her enemy. _'Shadow clone jutsu'_

"A text book trick,"

"Text book? The illusions… you might find they pack more of a punch," Kushina didn't know why she was talking, it seemed this time was wrapping off on her and she had to get her skills back in order, without waiting, she attacked her. Ino was trying to defend herself, but it wasn't working and soon Kushina throw her over her shoulder, kneeling on her back "Taking you out was easy… so weak,"

Ino didn't know, how she was taken out so easily. The girl barely used any chakra and here she was on her back, before Ino could even move she felt something on her throat, a kunai. She didn't know Kushina and she didn't know what the girl's abilities were, but they were better than her own.

"Ino, surrender or I'll have no choice,"

Natsumi didn't know that her older sister could be this cold, but she guessed she was family and that would never be directed her, at the same time the kindness that Kushina and Naruto showed her would never be shown to the others.

"What is she doing?" Sakura asked them. She looked like she was ready to kill Ino and her team wasn't even reacting.

"Kushina isn't always like this, but on the battle field only your worse gets shown," Natsumi told her. Sakura just looked at her with disbelieve "On the battle field you have to kill or be killed, this is what Kushina grew up with, can you really blame her?"

"But Ino -"

"If she surrenders, nothing will happen to her," Naruto said cutting Sakura off "And before you question me, not only am I her team mate, she's also my sister, so I know her better than anyone else,"

Ino didn't know what to do, if she moved her do anything, she doubted that Kushina would blink twice as she slit her throat. This was also an eye opener, she was weak that it took the raven just using basic Taijutsu to take her down, her clones did nothing they just stood there in case they were needed.

"I surrender,"

"Winner Kushina Akumu,"

Kushina got off the girl's back and put her kunai away, it seemed she might have put too much pressure into her grip, as there was a thin cut on Ino's throat "Sorry about that,"

"Sorry about what?" Ino said as she got to her feet, she didn't have time to think about since Kushina was pulling her back to her team. She felt nervous when she saw green chakra around Kushina's hand.

"I don't know a lot of medical Ninjutsu, but this should be enough for the cut on your throat,"

As soon as the cut was gone, Kushina went back to her own team, leaving Ino with a goal and it didn't have to do anything with Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno and Natsumi Uzumaki,"

"Good luck Natsumi," Haku said to the girl, she was nervous and worried, but she was able to keep up with her and many couldn't, so all she had to do was believe in her.

"Haku don't worry," Kushina said as she sat down "Natsumi started training her ass off, when we met her and she'll be fine,"

"Hello Sakura," Natsumi said standing in front of the pinkette, the only thing that she had over her was chakra control and that wasn't good enough, when you had nothing else to back it up. Book smarts also weren't going to get her far, not without the needed training.

"Natsumi," Sakura knew she was the dead last, but she was also trained by the demon of the mist. She also knew that Haku, Naruto and Kushina would have helped her train, not only that she was sure that Kakashi helped her as well.

Natsumi decided to go with the same route as Kushina, quickly making three shadow clones. Sakura made some clones, but unlike the blonde's hers was an illusion and didn't stand a chance. This fight was most likely going to be faster than Kushina and Ino's.

"You bitch," Sakura yelled. She hated Natsumi, her pranks were annoying and she never took anything seriously, how could someone like this become stronger than her Sasuke-kun and then reject him! Any one should be honoured that Sasuke wanted to fight them, but both Natsumi and Kushina blew it off, like it was something they didn't want.

"Bitch? I'm a bitch?" Natsumi had enough, all Sakura ever did to her was belittle her and put her down, she was sick how Sakura thought everyone was going to save her, because she thought she was 'cute' "I may be a bitch, you the ugliest little slut I've ever met. Bet if Sasuke asked you, you'd do anything he'd ask, too bad you're to fucking weak,"

Sakura was going to yell something, until she felt something hit her in the back of the neck and she blacked out, Natsumi didn't brother catching and she fell to the floor with a thump. She didn't listen when Hayate called her the winner, she just went back to her team while Sakura was being carried away to the medical clinic.

"What do you want Ino?" Natsumi asked the blonde, she had just seat next to Kushina when she noticed Ino coming towards her. Kakashi was upset at his female student, but it seemed that the only real student he had was Haku and she was trained by someone else.

"I was just wondering if we could sit here?" Ino asked the blonde and raven's. Naruto just looked at her and shrugged, Natsumi just smiled at her.

"We?" Kushina asked the blonde, then she noticed the three behind her, really she didn't care. All she wanted to know was who was fighting who and when Haku and Naruto would fight… hopefully not each other "Never mind, I don't care,"

"Who do you think will next sis?"

"Natsumi I don't know,"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three- Wind VS Weapons VS Shadows

"Tenten VS Temari,"

Both the blonde and brunette girls were facing each other. Kushina was interested in the blonde's strength, though she warned Tenten that the girl used wind. So far almost all of the genin teams from Konah were together, while other villages stayed away from them and other genin.

"What do you think?" Ino asked the raven next to her. Natsumi looked at the two, she also wanted to know what she thought.

"Temari uses wind." Naruto told them. He was talking to Neji and Lee, since the two were good at Taijutsu and he needed to get better at his hand to hand combat, since he was better at Ninjutsu. As a shinobi you need to learn all you can and try not to just use one area, unless you couldn't use others "While Tenten uses weapons, this will be a hard battle for her, but it'll be needed,"

Tenten looked at the girl before getting her scroll, unlocking a sword. She wouldn't be able to fight like she usually did and that was using weapons to distract and hurt. A month ago, Kushina and Naruto wanted to know everyone's natures, since it would help them train. Neji had wind, she had lightening.

What surprised her, was when she asked Lee to do it as well. When Gai told her that he couldn't use chakra, the girl just looked at him and told him that he could. That whoever told him, he couldn't was an idiot and shouldn't be a medic.

Natsumi turned out to be wind, so she was used to fighting someone who used wind, but Natsumi was new and this girl wasn't. The chance of losing was great, but she was going to give her all and if she lost, then she would learn a lesson from all this.

Temari looked at the brunette as she held her sword. Lightening dancing around the blade, she smiled knowing lightening was weak against wind. Tenten didn't wait and started to run towards the blonde, however Temari quickly used her wind to blow her away.

"Tenten has only trained in weapons. She won't win," Kushina muttered watching the girl hit the wall hard enough that she blacked out, it seems that Temari wasn't finished and was about to attack her again.

"Winner Temari,"

Kushina quickly grabbed the girl's fan, she knew that she was going to attack anyway, even if she had won "Like I told your brother, that's not needed,"

"How?" Temari didn't feel this girl move, she didn't know that she was behind her either. Sadly, the look in Gaara's eye, she knew that the girl wouldn't be living any longer.

"When someone calls a match, you stop, but you were going to continue," Kushina didn't let go of Temari until medics got Tenten out of the ring, she might not have known the girl for long, but she had her respect (somewhat) "Be careful, Temari, someone might think you wanted to kill her,"

Temari just looked at the raven as she went back to her team, before going back to hers. It felt like she was threatening her, but she couldn't prove that fact that she was. She was started to like Gaara's, at least you knew that he wanted to kill you.

"Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi,"

"This sucks," Shikamaru yawned. Why was he facing a troublesome girl? He didn't even want to join the Chuunin exams, but both Ino and Choji did and dragged him along "And a girl to,"

"What's wrong with fighting a female?" Natsumi asked from in front of him. The girl's blonde hair seemed to separate into nine parts and he quickly went down, between Natsumi and this 'Kin' he'd rather face the unknown.

"I'm never pissing you off, Natsumi," Choji said while eating his chips. That girl could be scary when she wanted to, someone in school called her a 'bitch' and a 'tomato', which made the girl put the person onto hospital, not many remembered it. Sakura didn't. The prof was the fact she did it and was now in the medic's office.

"Shikamaru's got her," Naruto said. The Nara clan was known for their shadow jutsu, so the fact the girl fell for it, was her own fault "He also slammed her head against the wall,"

Kushina could only shake her head, standards have dropped. Sakura, Ino… most of the females, were horrible, caring more for their looks than their performance.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said as the boy came back up. The boy just looked at him with one eye lid, he didn't know what the raven wanted, but he was an Uchiha so it had to be a battle.

"I'm guessing that's your only jutsu," Naruto didn't know what was with this generation at this age the Nara would know at least five of their clan jutsu "I'll have to show you same, so came to the Uzumaki compound and I'll sent Kushina after you if you don't,"

"Troublesome Uchiha,"

"It's for your own good," Kushina said poking his forehead. If Sound and Sand are going to attack, then they needed to train as many people as they can. Their weak at the moment, but that can change "We might have a training season, I know Sakura isn't going to join, but other's might,"

"Kushina… do you think I can join," a soft voice came from behind her. Kushina turned to face a girl with deep blue hair, she knew the girl was a Hyuga from her eyes.

"Sure,"

"I'd like to join to," Ino said. What happened in her match showed her, just how weak she was. She was from a clan and she was putting her clan into a shameful light, she was the heir and yet, she was acting like a little girl. Sasuke treated none of them kindly, was that really what she wanted in a husband?

"Guess I'll be training both Hinata and Ino, you don't mind Natsumi?" Kushina asked the blonde girl, it was only fair to ask her as well, since she was training Natsumi, but she was sure that Jiraiya wanted to train the girl, she and Naruto would help "I'm sure he would want to train you, but we'll help where we can,"

"Naruto, it's your turn," Natsumi said while pointing to the board. 'Kiba Inuzuka Vs Naruto Uchiha'. Kushina knew that Kiba was going to lose, but you could never be sure.

"You better not lose brother,"

"Of course Amaya,"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four- Naruto VS Kiba

Naruto looked at brown haired boy. He knew he was a Inuzuka, the two fang marks on his checks made it an obvious fact. Kiba on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He was hoping to fight Natsumi or someone he knew was weak. Both Natsumi and Kushina got lucky with that, since Ino and Sakura weren't strong.

"You're going to look at me all day?" Naruto asked. He didn't care who started, but he was going to win. That was his mission and no one was going to stand in his way "One of us to do something, there are three more matches,"

"Akumaru," Kiba didn't like this guy, he was like Sasuke, through that's not a surprise since they're both from the Uchiha clan.

Naruto knew that he was being compared with Sasuke and he didn't like it, not one bit "Before you compare me to 'Sasuke' let's get one thing straight, only my father was from the Uchiha clan, my mother was from the Akumu,"

"Akumu?"

"Yes, usually I leave that to my sister," Naruto said looking at Kushina was smiled, he was able to use the Akumu's technique and Kiba was afraid of someone hurting his partner. It's really too bad for him, that both Naruto and Kushina knew this, defeating someone once you knew their fear was easy "Kushina's one of the best and I'm close a close second,"

_'__Fang over Fang,' _With that both Kiba and Akumaru were spinning at high speeds. Both of them were aiming for Naruto, who just looked at them and moved at the last minute, appearing on the other side of the arena.

"Phatic," Naruto spat causing Kiba to get angry, he knew that the Inukuza's were hot tempered and he could play on that. Forgetting about Akumaru as he ran to face Naruto in hand to hand combat, which Naruto just dodged, pissing the young boy off more.

Kiba didn't know what was going on, the raven just disappeared and he was holding his partner hostage. The small white puppy looked at Kiba, but there wasn't anything he could do, since Naruto pulled a kunai and pointed it at Akumaru's throat.

"Silly boy," Kushina muttered. Anyone (mostly) could tell that Naruto was just playing with Kiba, it was a real shame to, with some training anyone from any clan can become feared and strong. Kakashi once told her about someone who used genjutsu and she guessed it was his sensei.

"Kiba's strong," Kurenai said looking at the raven who called her student silly. In truth, she's had tried to teach him to control his temper.

"He might be strong, but he let's his weakness out to easy, in fact his still looking at his partner," Kushina didn't want to be cruel, but this might be a lesson to the boy "Anything and everything will be used against you, which is way most shinobi can control their emotions and most the time, their forgotten and the person lives only to kill and die,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kushina Akumu, you must be Kurenai. Kakashi told me you were the best at genjutsu," Kushina knew that she needed to learn the up to date genjutsu, like she was doing with her sealing and Ninjutsu, her genjutsu she was still old styling it "We might be able to trade techniques, since mine are old and forgotten, while you know newer ones,"

"Kiba, I-"

"Don't hurt Akumaru, I surrender," Kiba said putting his hand up. He didn't want his friend to get hurt.

"Come with me," Naruto told him. Both Naruto and Kiba went back to the stands, as Naruto was announced the winner "Kushina, I need to heal something,"

"Sure," Kushina said. She loved animals, sure she liked cats better. It didn't mean she hated dogs "Pass him over,"

"Sure, sorry about that Akumaru," Naruto said while gently putting him into his sister's arms. There was a small cut, but he didn't want to take anything to chance. They were Natsumi's friends and the girl would tell them about the four 'losers' of the class her, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru.

"There you go handsome," Kushina said. Making the small dog lick her face, girl's called him 'cute' or 'pretty', but he was male and didn't want to be called these things "Kiba may I hold him?"

"Sure," Kiba knew that Akumaru would be happy with her, since she respected the fact that Akumaru didn't like being called cute or such, instead calling him handsome. Ino moved to make room for Kiba and soon he was sitting next to the raven, who was gently patting Akumaru's fur.

"Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga,"

Hinata looked at her cousin, his lavender eyes filled with angry. She didn't know if she wanted to fight him, she was here to chance herself. Kushina saw the look that Neji was giving her and knew that it wouldn't be good, he once tried to sell her the crap about fate. She told him to shut it and never talked to him.

"Hinata, you don't have to fight him," Natsumi whispered to her friend. She was sitting next to the white eyed girl and she didn't want her to get hurt.

"We'll train a bit, then you can show him that you're you and not your last name," Kushina told her, she was so helping this girl. She had the skill, all she needed was a bit of self-confidence. Hinata might be 'weak', but she was trying to get stronger, unlike Sakura who wanted the world to save her bony ass.

"I surrender," Hinata told the sick jonin. She wanted to chance herself and the first step would be training with someone, who wouldn't belittle her. Natsumi got up and pushed her closer to Kushina and soon she was sitting next to Natsumi and Kushina, both girls gave her a hug, while Akumaru licked her face.

"Hinata, you could be a medic," Kushina said she had the kindness needed and most likely the chakra control as well "I'm guessing you have medical cream. Did you make it?"

"Yes,"

"Then I can show you the little medical Ninjutsu I know," Kushina said while thinking about how her mother taught her "And you should learn about the body, but I'm guessing that's been taken care of,"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five- The Last Battle

Naruto didn't know what to say about Choji's match. The boy only fought because he was bribed and in Naruto's books, that was not a reason to go into a battle. So Donso had used the boy's jutsu against him and Choji lost.

"Lee VS Gaara,"

"Lee, be careful," Naruto told the green wearing boy. He had never seen train at his top speed, but he guessed the boy was fast. Team Eleven had turned with Team Ten since they became Genin, they think they were able to tell their strengths and weakness by now.

"There's no need to get antsy," Lee said as he caught the plug to Gaara's guard. He would show everyone, that you need to work hard to become a shinobi, that it wasn't by fate or blood.

"Begin,"

Lee looked at the red haired boy, before running trying to kick him. Gaara knew that he didn't need to move, since the sand would stop his attacks.

'Sand?' Lee thought before he was knocked away. He could use chakra, it was just one of his gates where blocked, once the problem had been found, it was easy to sort it out. In fact he was saving it for the final rounds. He stopped after trying to get through his defences, he needed to go faster and the meant that he had to take off his weights.

"Lee, take them off," Gai yelled from the stands. Lee quickly got onto the highest point in the arena and took of his weights. Both of the sand siblings didn't think that would make a difference until they landed, making large carters.

Soon, Gaara could see how his sand wasn't able to keep up and for the first time in his life, someone was able to hit him. Lee kicked his head.

"Gai… what did you teach him?" Kakashi asked his friend. Something that confused people, was that Gai wanted to show everyone how good Taijutsu was, but challenged a Ninjutsu user.

"Hopefully, nothing to dangerous," Kushina liked Lee and he was the reason, she was able to hold her own in a Taijutsu match. If Gai taught him something stupid, she was going to send him into the Mirana, where Tobirama can talk sense or beat sense into him "We need to stop this match,"

Gai looked down the ring, he was a bit scared, since he had taught Lee something dangerous and he had seen Kushina's angry… he didn't even want to see Natsumi's and the blonde girl was mostly a happy child. He also knew that he was going to face both of them, since the two girls were starting to see Lee as an older brother of sorts.

Kushina didn't wait and quickly went to the Hokage, she needed him to stop the match, this kid murdered someone, because they looked at him wrong… what was he going to do, to the person that was able to injury him. She knew that he was going to open the gates… Gai was dead, he was going to meet her fist and then her foot.

"Lee stop!" Natsumi shouted. She knew what was going on, she wasn't going to allow him to risk his life. If this was an actual battle and not a simple match, she knew that it might be the only way. Not now, he can surrender and try again next year, when _ichibi _wasn't there "Please stop, Lee, don't open the gates, you've proven yourself, but please don't put your life on the line,"

Lee stopped and looked at the blonde, the gates were only meant to be used to protect someone important, not his pride. One day he would find someone who didn't care, if he was able to use chakra, fully, and didn't care that he mostly used Taijutsu.

"I surrender."

Gaara didn't care that he wasn't fighting any more, Lee saw sand coming his way. He had to run out of the way, but the lotus pulled the muscle in his legs. Both Gai and Kushina saw this, Gai stood in front of his beloved student, while Kushina went to Gaara.

"Like I told you in the forest, you shouldn't do that," Kushina told him, while she had a clone point a kunai at his throat, she wasn't going to kill him, but if he pushed her hand, she would have to "If you step or do anything to Lee, you won't like the price,"

"Gaara is the winner,"

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, the raven didn't know where the boy was going with this, but she knew the faster Gai got Lee out of here, the safer it was going to be for everyone.

"Why did you protect him," Gaara didn't think people did that anymore. Baki just looked at the girl, she was the one who didn't like the Leaf, so why was she helping them? Natsumi and Naruto knew the reason.

"He's like an older brother, one that annoys the living day lights out of you, but you know, and he knows, that you'll have each other's backs,"

The red head didn't understand it, since he was betrayed by the only person who showed him kindness and love. He just looked at the raven, the other two were gone, along with the rest of Team Ten.

"Your sister and brother, they do love you," Kushina didn't know what was going on with the three, but as long as they didn't attack each other, they could still go into the finals. Gaara just looked at her and went back to the stand, Kushina following his example.

Haku didn't know what she was going to do, there was no one left and she still hadn't fought. Zabuza called this to attention, since Kakashi was worried about the Uchiha in his group. It seemed that Haku was allowed into the last ground, since there was an odd number of people.

"I want the winners to come down," Hayate shouted. They had fixed the floor and soon the twelve winners came down. The last battle would be in a month, but first they had to see who was fighting who.

The twelve teens that had passed the first three rounds came into the arena. Looking at the others, these people were their compaction. Hiruzen saw this and started to explain what was going to happen in the next month. Then Anko gave them a number from one to twelve.

The finals rounds…

Naruto VS Neji

Natsumi VS Shino

Kankuro VS Haku

Kushina VS Temari

Donso VS Shikamaru

Gaara VS Sasuke


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six- Fate and Destiny

Naruto, Kushina and Natsumi looked at the crowd, the ones that paid to see which country was the strongest. Who do go to when they need the help of a shinobi. Natsumi was looking for Sasuke, but Naruto just looked at her, telling her that he wasn't there and to look at the crowd.

"Thanks for coming to the hidden leaf chuunin selection exam," Hiruzen said while looking at the group of genin "We'll start the tournament, between the twelve participants. Please stay and watch until the end!"

"Alright guys," a Jonin said with a needle in his mouth, his headband was around his head, covering the top of his head "The arena is different, but the rules are the same, so I don't need to explain them, but I will. You fight until one of you dies or surrender, I can step into any match and stop it, got that,"

The elven teens just looked at him. Naruto was trying to remember his name, but he hadn't said, so he deemed it not important.

"Now the first match, Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uchiha,"

The crowd started to talk among themselves. The famed Uchiha clan against the Hyuga. The two boys just stared at each other, Naruto was waiting for Neji to try and tell him about fate and destiny.

"Neji, not going to try and tell me about fate and destiny… or do you fear that I'll do what Kushina did?" Naruto mocked while making five shadow clones. Naruto sent his clones to fight Neji, it was a good way to get information about your enemy's skill level. With a quick genjutsu to make bend the light around himself, so Neji couldn't see him. An Akumu genjutsu, he wouldn't know what it was nor would he be able to break it. He didn't make the clones strong, since he knew Neji could get a big head.

So when all his clones were destroyed by the gentle fist, he somewhat knew his weakness. That one spot above his shoulders.

"Is this all an Uchiha has, no wonder they were killed off," Neji mocked. When training Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto, mostly trained with Tenten and Lee. So Neji didn't know his skill set. A hard knock to the head, sent the brunette to the other side of the field and into the wall.

"Is really a place for that?" the raven said looking at the brushed Hyuga "If we're bring up the Uchiha's failures, why don't I bring up the Hyuga's. You make the Uchiha look like social butterflies, all of you have sticks up your asses, so please tell me… how does it feel to be part of clan, that's more paranoid than the Uzumaki?"

"You know nothing," Neji shouted

"The Hyuga curse of hatred? And here people thought it was only the Uchiha who suffered it," Naruto said his voice blink, but he was laughing, he was pissed "The Uchiha was hated for that curse of hatred, too see that one of the most loved clans, also suffers it. It's far too funny,"

"You know?"

"There are time I hate my grandfather," Naruto said "It seems that he loved making seals to make other people's lives shitty as all hell. The Caged Bird seal was just another one. The Akumu clan loved scaring people, but others loved mind control… my grandfather was one of them,"

"Is that true Kushina?" Natsumi asked the raven next to her. She knew Naruto and Kushina were siblings, but no one else did, since they went by different last names "Did you grandfather make this seals?"

"Naruto and I are siblings," Kushina said while looking at the two arguing boys, Neji was shocked. She didn't blame him. Her grandfather was the reason, he lost his father, lost his freedom "Our grandfather made seals, yes. However until like the Uzumaki, his where about controlling the mind,"

"So the Akumu clan were into seals," Shikamaru said the girl's eye darkened for a second and she looked at him with a blink stare.

"We're cousins to the Uzumaki clan… and the Akumu were good with seals, that this until they were wiped off the face of the earth," Kushina told him, she was going to have to change some facts, like how many got away from the attack "A few got away, not many went by the last name, not wanting to be killed. It's the same with Uzumaki these days, sadly, both clans have been forgotten and their history means nothing,"

"Come on Neji, let's forget this talk and come fight me," Naruto told him, he had already set up a genjutsu. He would know the Uchiha genjutsu, but not the Akumu. He and Kushina had put on Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

He didn't think about when he ran to the raven, but then he was looking at his dad. No one knew what was going on, besides he fact that Naruto was called the winner, since Neji had fainted.

Naruto went to the infirmary, he had to leave the two. To make sure that he didn't lose the match, but now he could help Neji. Make him see that it wasn't fate and destiny that controlled things, but your own actions.

"Hello… you must Hizashi Hyuga," Naruto said as he went back into his Mirana. Seeing Neji's father, a copy of his twin, he could understand why cloud fell for their trick. A soft smile was on Hizashi's face as he looked at his son, but when he saw the deep rooted hatred he stopped.

"Neji… guess, I can tell you my reasons," Hizashi said while looking at his son, the boy hadn't moved "The main family didn't kill me, I chose to save my brother,"

"I see,"

"Neji, he didn't want it to happen," Hizashi sighed wondering what he could to do to help his son "He wanted to be the one who died. Hiashi never cared about the main family, he didn't want me to go, because I had you to think of,"

"Hizashi, I'll just show him,"

When Neji woke up, his injures where gone, but so was Naruto. Hiashi walked into the room, but he already knew what the man wanted to tell him "Don't worry, Naruto has already shown me,"

"I'm sorry, Neji, I should have stopped him," Hiashi said. It was one of the things he never forgave himself with "Also, Hinata wants to start training with you, I hope you don't mind,"

"Of course not,"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Seals and Bugs

The crowd were exited after the last battle. Hinata just wondered of her cousin was okay. Naruto had told her, that he had a way to help him. She also asked her father, if Neji would be allowed to join her for training.

"Natsumi and Shino, please come down,"

Natsumi looked at Shino was slowly making his way down. She just wanted to wait for Naruto, who appeared before she put her foot on the bars. She smiled at him and mouthed 'good luck' to her. Natsumi just jumped from the platform and faced her enemy.

During the month of training, Jiraiya had showed her some new seals. Ones that she was going to show Kushina, she didn't care if they were for Uzumaki's only. She was the clan head and no one was going to tell her, what to do with her clan's seals.

"Natsumi, I don't want to hurt you," Shino said when he looked at the blonde. She just smiled and laughed. Shino used bugs, ones that ate at chakra. She wasn't going to kill any of them, unless she can't help it.

"Shino, we're both stranger than people thought we were," she said going into defence. Fighting was like a dance, but one you had to lead or your death was sure to follow. Natsumi was planning to lure Shino into a false sense of security and then she was going to get him "let's dance, Shino,"

"She's been around me too much," Kushina muttered. It was how her father explained fights to her, so it was how she explained it to Natsumi.

Natsumi ran to the glass wearing boy, aiming a kick to his head. Shino ducked, but the girl quickly changed her path and hit his stomach. She quickly jumped away, but felt like something was taking away her chakra, she just smiled and unsealed one of her bracelets.

This gave Shino enough time to kick Natsumi in the ribs. No one saw this coming, since it was out of character for Shino. Natsumi landed on the ground, she wasn't going to let Kushina or Naruto down, she was going to win this fight. Getting up, she felt bugs on her skin. Carefully, she used her wind nature to get them off.

"Shino, you won't win,"

If anyone asked Shino or the crowd what happened next, no one would be able to tell you, since a ray of chakra blinded everyone and he was on his back, the girl standing one his back. He had failed, simply because he didn't know any jutsu outside of his family's style. This was something that he would have to change.

Kushina and Naruto just smiled. Natsumi was on her way to becoming a true seals master. One with the fourth, Jiraiya and most of the Uzumaki. The crowd cheered when Natsumi was called the winter, however, the next match had to wait, since the crowd would want to get something to eat. There would be a break between very two fights, for anyone who needed to do something.

"Well done, Natsumi," Kushina said while pulling the girl into a hug. Shino was being taken away by the medias, they just wanted to make sure that the boy was okay. Tamari just looked at the raven, she was her enemy and she knew nothing about her.

The blonde tried asking around, but none of the villagers could say anything about her. She just popped up one day and started hanging around Natsumi, staring the Akumu clan. No one even knew who the Akumu were. She tried asking her father, but even he drew a blink.

There was nothing in the library, Suna or the Leaf. It was like the Kushina was the only Akumu, or her clan was thought to be killed off and no one thought of keeping records of them. Kushina on the other hand was smiling at the girl's fuming.

The Uzumaki clan had some records, but they were also forgotten. So no one thought twice about the bat that was on one of the caves. If the Uzumaki were forgotten and they were gone since the beginning of the third shinobi war, then they weren't going to know one from the Warring Era. With a smile, Kushina waited for her battle to be called.


End file.
